


Fascination of You

by Takerslove



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Championship Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 77,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takerslove/pseuds/Takerslove
Summary: Kassie is on top of her world. She always is into the "bad boy" type and never finds Mr. Right. She always can find Mr. Right now. Kassie made a promise that she would get out of her comfort zone to find the right man, but maybe she bit off more then she can chew with this date.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

She walked out side of her 6th-floor condo balcony the sun was starting to set over the ocean. She looked out to the ocean as she raised her Jack Daniel's and Coke and took a sip. She leaned up against the railing as she stared out to the ocean, her mind running crazy about the situation that she was now in. The wind blew and her straight brown hair blew into her face. She shook her head pushing her hair aside. A scream from the beach caught her attention as she looked down at the couple playing. 

“I wish that was me, but how could I be such a fool?” She thought to her self as she looked down at her glass and shake it side to side. She took another drink and looked out to the ocean.

The music was loud and it was hard to hear each other talk. She turned around her glass raised high in the air as she danced. The girls around her doing the same screaming the lyrics to the music as they danced. 

“If you stare any harder you burn a whole into her,” Glen said as he wiped his brow pushing the sweat into his short dark hair. “Just go speak to her.”

“Nah, look at her. She knows she is beautiful beyond the outer shell. She lights up the room. Her friends follow her ever movement. She will never give me the time of day.”

“Well, if you're just going to sit there and wait you will never know.” Glen said as he turned towards the girls “Maybe here is your moment.” He watched that girls gather and starting to head to the bar for more drinks.

“Sir” He called the bartender “You see the lady with the brown hair wearing the gold top and black skirt. Please put her drink on my tab.” 

“Yes Sir,” The bartender said and went to help the girls. 

“Well Mark, that will get her attention,” Glen said and Mark took a drink of his beer. 

“Yeah well, its a small step” Mark smiled as she placed his hand through his hair pushing it back. He watched the girls as they ordered their drinks with a smile and chit chat with each other. She leaned over the bar a little her top tugging down a bit as the bartender leaned down and spoke into her ear and pointed over to Mark. Mark raised his glass and so did the brunette as she smiled, her eyes glistening a bright green, and tilted her head towards him and the two took a drink together. Her one friend tapping her on the shoulder. Her eyes moved from him to her friend.

“Kassie, who is that?” She asked as she pushed back her blonde hair.

“I am not sure,” She said with a smile and she took another drink as she pointed to the dance floor as she smiled and danced to the music. Mark and Glen chatted for a while as Mark stared off to the brunette that was attractive to from afar. 

Kassie walked into the elevator as she started her new job today. She wore a black slacks with a pearl color top with a loose neckline. Her hair was straighten with a natural makeup look she pushed her hair back behind her ear. She smiled to her self and talked herself up as the elevator finally stopped. She walked into the the office. 

“Kassie, your right on time!” Jessica said as she walked up to her in a short maxi dress and her blonde hair straight and messy. “Girl, look at you”

“Hi Jessica,” Kassie said with a smile as Jessica wrapped her arm around her. 

“Come let me show you around,” Jessica said taking her down the one hall. “First let me show you your desk” 

Glen leaned up against the counter as Mark poured himself a cup of coffee. “I have so much to do today,” Glen said as he took a deep sigh.

“Then get a big cup because you will be chained to your desk” Mark snickered and laughed a bit “It's a Monday every week there is so much to do.”

“Agree,” Glen said and grabbed himself a cup and started to make himself a coffee. Mark turned the around and see Jessica pointing around the office as she spoke to a female behind her “Fresh meat”

“Oh good, maybe we can make that person get us coffee.” Glen joked as Jessica and the female walked closer to them. She pointed over to the two guys and Jessica walked over with Kassie behind her.

“Oh, shit Glen look” Mark forced him to turn around “That is the girl from the club.”

“Well get ready for introductions”

“Here is another kitchen area. Most people use this one for coffee” Jessica said “Since it is close to the offices. Glen” Jessica pointed to him and he waved “ and Mark this is Kassie.” She smiled and waved.

“Welcome aboard,” Mark said and put his hand out to shake hers. She took his hand and shook it.

“Thank you,” She said with a smiled her cheek turning a bit pink as she looked up at Mark her eye sparkling.

“Come I will walk you back to your desk,” Jessica said as she tilted her head and as she noticed about how Jessica and Mark acted. “So, do you know him?”

“Who?”

“Mark” Jessica shrugged at her a Kassie just smiled.

“I think he bought me a drink at the club the other night.” 

“When you were out with Amanda and Jennifer?”

“Yeah”

Amanda and Jennifer stood at Kassie's desk and greeted her “Hi ladies” Jessica said as they walked up to them in Kassie's cubical. 

“So, you're still planning to stay here and work” Amanda laughed at Kassie.

“Yes, I am not afraid yet” Kassie responded and Jessica could not wait.

“So apparently Kassie knows Mark and Glen from the club”

“Really?” Jennifer asked as she gave Kassie a look.

“You remember that guy that bought me a drink?”

“Yeah,” 

“That was Mark?” Kassie looked at Jessica unsure if she picked the right name

“Yes” Jessica 

“Well, isn't that unexpected,” Amanda said and Jennifer shook her head. The girls got Kassie all set up and then back to work for themselves.

Mark walked out of his office and grabbed himself another cup of coffee. He put his cup under the machine and waited. He looked around the office and then he spotted Kassie. He started at her wondering what she was working on. He wanted to get to know her. Jessica walked into the kitchen.

“Mark your coffee” 

“Oh sorry,” He said and picked up his coffee “Jessica you know Kassie outside of work?”

“Yes,” Jessica said as she turned on her coffee

“Um”

“I heard you ran into her at the club the other night.”

“Yeah, I went out for a few drinks”

“Oh yeah,” She said shook her head and smiled 

“So, is she taken?”

“No, she is mingling”

“Oh, um,” Mark said and took a sip of his coffee “good to know” He started to walk away and Jessica just gave him a weird look. Mark walked into Glen's office and closed the door.

“What's up?” Glen said as he looked up for a second.

“She is single,” Mark said and Glen took a deep breath and lean back into this char, putting his pen down. 

“Mark, how are you going to get her if you are not going to stand up and be bold?”

“I am not sure... I just need her to notice me.”

“Look if you are so sure that she is single. Then maybe staring with the places that she looks for men.”

“Like those plenty of fish site?”

“Yeah, but maybe you want to change your appearance a bit... after all, she just meets you today.”

“Yeah, your right,” Mark said and stood up and opened the door to Glen's office and headed back to his desk.

Kassie, Jessica, Ashley, and Jennifer sat in the lunch room. The three of them chatting it up as they ate lunch. Kassie scrolled through her phone as she listened in to the conversation. “Kass, you have to go out with us Friday night. It is going to be fun.”

“Um, yeah maybe... It all depends on what is happening.” She said as she looked over at Jessica. 

“What is happening?” Jessica asked as she shoved food into her mouth and Mark walked into the lunch room and headed over to the coffee maker.

“I am hoping to possibly go on a date.” Kassie smiled and Mark slowly made himself a cup.

“With who? Another swipe right swipe left?” Jennifer laughed and the girls laughed. Mark smiled his back towards the girls as he continued to take his time. 

“I still have hope,” Kassie said with a smile as she took a sip of her water and the girls moved on about what else was happening this weekend. Just like that Mark had the great idea to do just what Glen said and join that website that Kassie was meeting men on.

Kassie bounced around her condo as she got dressed in a short tan v-neck sleeveless style sequin top cocktail dress paired with sexiest silver sandals. She flat ironed her hair and put on some natural makeup. She grabbed her phone and walked over to the small table in front of the mirror before the door. Kassie stopped and looked at her self in the mirror. She pulled up the profile of the man she was going out to meet on her phone. She smiled and then grabbed her clutch and headed out to the restaurant. 

Kassie parked the car and got out of it. She reached down to her phone and see that Jessica message her. She messages her back and smiled as she walked into the restaurant. She stopped and looked around as she tried to find the bar. She smiled as she passed several of the staff making her way to the bar. She looked around and walked slowly towards a man who had several people's ears. 

“Hi Are you Freddie?” Kassie asked as she smiled at a man with short hair and a beer in hand.

“Yes, Kassie right?”

“Yes, How are you?”

“Good good. Come sit down” He pulled the barstool out alongside him. Kassie's eyes widen as she could already tell it would be hard to understand him with an accent. Kassie sat down and Freddie sat down too “What would you like to drink”

“Um, a Jack and coke are fine, Thank you,” Kassie said as she looked over at Freddie. She noticed that he was very nicely dressed for drinks. He wore a dark blue button-down shirt and dark tan pants. He had dark brown hair buzz very short. His eyes were a shade of brown. Kassie smiled as she watched him order a drink for her. He was very good looking must work out at a steady pace. 

“So, Kassie, what do you do for a living?” He asked his accent hard to understand Kassie pushed hair behind her ear. 

“I am work in statistics for the government.” Kassie smiles and waited for him to ask from more questions, but little did she know he was going to start on his monologue soliloquy about himself.

“That sounds so interesting. I am a 38-year-old and looking to finally settle down. I am love to go out on a Friday and Saturday night. I graduated from Yale and I have been working at Commerce Law for ten years. I am hoping to make partner one day. I enjoy cases that make me think and have to do a lot of research, but my favorite thing to do when I am not researching is fantasy football. Are you into fantasy football?” He finally took a breath and Kassie tried to swallow her dink down as fast as she could to get a word it with no luck. “No worries I can teach you how to pick the best team. I suggest that you spend the time researching my picks and seeing what makes them the best picks and go from there. Good luck beating me! Besides winning the office league almost every year. I won online a few times too. I also have a dog, Pearl. She is a golden retriever. Are you a dog lover?” Kassie smiled and nodded as she finished her drink and put it down.

“I love dogs,” She paused “Can you excuse me for a moment.”

“Sure” He paused and Cassie grabbed her clutch and headed to the bathroom. She walked into the bathroom and sat in the little sitting-room. She pulled out her phone and started to message the group text.

“OMG, this guy is so much into himself. I doubt he knows I am in the bathroom” She messaged.

“I would run” Jennifer texted

“Yeah ding dong ditched,” Ashley wrote

“Be polite just go back excuse yourself.” Jessica wrote 

“Yeah the cat your don't own is sick,” Amanda said and put a laughing emoji

Kassie leaned back in the chair and crossed her legs. She took a deep breath and put her phone back in her purse. She stood up and fixed her dress in the mirror and then made her way back out. She walked over to Freddie as he was already talking to someone else at the bar.

“Hey, Freddie. I am sorry, but I am going to have to leave” she said and placed her hand on the back of the chair.

“Aw, I hope everything is okay,” He said his accent thick.

“I am sure it will be fine,” She said as she smiled shyly.

“Well, I will call you later”

“Sure, not a problem” Kassie smiled and Freddie leaned in for a hug and she reluctantly gave one to him and then made her way to the door. 

Kassie slowly walked to the car. She was catching eyes as she walked out. She knew that she had eyes on her. She just continued on her way to her car. She sat down and took a sigh of relief. Freddie was not the type she logged into the application and moved him off her list of potential.

Kassie walked into her condo. She reached down and took off her shoes as she carried them in her hand. She placed her keys on the small table next to the door as she closed the door with her foot. She sighed and slide her phone out of her clutch. 

“At home taking care of the cat” Kassie texted and laughed to herself as she thought how funny that text sounded. Kassie walked into the bedroom as she caught a look of herself in the mirror as she passed by it. She stopped and looked at her self. She posed flirtily and pulled out her phone and started to take photos of her self. 'No reason to waste good makeup' she thought to herself and started to have her mini selfie session. 

Kassie woke up the next day and slowly walked around the kitchen turning on the coffee as she leaned up against the countertop and looked out the sliding doors to the beach. She turned back around and grabbed a mug from the cabinet and pulled out the coffee pot before it finished and poured her self a cup. She grabbed her phone and walked out to the balcony. She took a deep breath as she watched the sunrise over the beach. She took a sip of her coffee and pulled her knees up to her chest. She put her cup down and grabbed her phone. 

She looked at several text messages that came in overnight. She sighed and then got back in the group text. “Who is ready to go out tonight?” She knew that no one would be awake yet since it was Saturday and Friday was supposed to be a fun night. She swiped to her dating app she started to look through the photos. There was one guy there he had brown hair brown eyes sort of mysterious. “Caleb,” Kassie said out loud to hear his name off her lips. She started to scroll through his photos and started to like a bunch of them to see if he would take the bite. She put her phone back down and picked up her coffee and held it with both hands as she sipped it, closed her eyes, and smiled into the sunshine.

Mark slid into the booth across from Glen. “Hey sorry I am late. I am starving tho.” Glen looked up from the menu and seen Mark not looking as put together as he normally was.

“Sounds like a good thing” Glen laughed “So, tell me how was the date last night?”

“Um, it did not go so well”

“What? Why?” Glen asked a bit shock and the waitress took the order for their drinks “I thought you were going to go out with Kassie.”

“Um, yeah I did, but as Freddie”

“Freddie?” 

“Yeah” Mark shifted in his chair a bit “She doesn't know me... so there was no way she was going to go out with just me.”

“Yeah, but I thought at least you two would be able to talk.” He paused as Mark did not say a word “Well, how was the talk?”

“Not well, see I made Freddie be so self-absorbed she didn't like that.”

Glen just started to laugh and the waitress came back and delivered their drinks and took their food ordered. Glen could not believe that Mark made up a whole new person to meet Kassie and not just be himself. The two men chatted a bit longer and laughed about last night. Mark's mind continuing to go back to that short date with Kassie. 

“So, how are you going to have a second date with her?” Glen asked and was serious about it. He could tell the way Mark was talking he was not going to give up on Kassie so quickly.

Mark sighed “I am just going to make another guy she might go for.”

“How about you just go as you?”

“She doesn't even know me.”

“That is the point get her to know you. You're running a risk that you going to mess it up.” Glen said seriously.

“You want to go out tonight for a beer?”

“You want me to go with so you can stalk her”

“Well yeah, and I will buy you a beer” Mark laughed at Glen as he shook his head.

Mark sat at the bar alone as he chatted with the bartender a bit. The music blasting as the crowd started to come in. He slowly slipped on his beer. He looked around the bar as he tried to find Kassie and her group of girls. He looked down at his watch and then back around the room trying to spot them. 

The girls stood at the door getting stamped on the hand. Jessica was in front of the group as she looked over at Mark and spotted him right away. She turned around and looked to the group and said something. Mark took another sip of his beer as he watched her and then noticed she was heading straight to him.

“You could have hid yourself in a corner?” Jessica said to Mark as she stood up against the bar.

“I am sorry?” He tilted his head towards her

“I am not that blonde” She laughed at her self and ordered her self a drink “I am pretty sure you like Kassie.”

“I am just here listening to music and having a drink.”

“Yeah, I hear you. Why not just go up to her and tell her?”

Mark took another drink from his glass and cleared his throat “Not my style”

“Oh, yeah,” Jessica said slowly “Stalking is right?” she said as she wrapped her hand around the glass. Mark looked passed her and seen the group was now in the room. Kassie wore a small tight black dress that was low cut more then he would like, but what could he say about it. His eyes swallowed up as much as he could take in as she walked over. She wore a silver necklace that plunged between her breast and black heels. Her hair was down in bouncing curls. She looked beautiful and eye-catching. Kassie walked over to Jessica and Mark.

“Hi,” She said with a smile and leaned over Jessica a little allowing Mark to take in a deep smell of her perfume along with a deep look down her dress. Mark took another drink from his beer “Can I get a jack and coke?” She told the bartender and he nodded. “Sorry about that... your Mark right?'

“Yes,” He said as he cleared his throat once again.

“Mark likes the music here,” Jessica said with a smile and Kassie laughed and smiled a bit as she tilted her head.

“Wow?” Kassie asked him as she turned her head towards him her hair bouncing against her skin.

“Yeah, the music is not that bad and the drinks are reasonable.” 

“Totally,” She said with a smile as she paid for her drink and reached for it. She took a nice long drink from the glass as the bartender brought back her change. Kassie put her glass down on the bar near Mark. Amanda ordered her self a drink next and the Kassie picked up her change and put it in her clutch. Kassie picked up her glass from the bar and took another drink.

“Hard week at work?” Mark asked and Kassie smiled 

“No,” She took a small sigh and looked over at Mark. 'How could he understand. Look at him women have to be falling over him. He had the board worked out body frame, tattoos, big heart, kind, and smelling so good like leather. He would just be my type... that I need to stay away from.'

“Well, I can tell you that my work life is rough.” Amanda said and the girls laughed “Come on girls...” Amanda grabbed her drink and Jennifer and Jessica followed closely behind them. Kassie smiled at Mark and leaned over and grabbed her drink. She took another sip and turned away and made her way back to the group.

Mark sat for a while as he finished his beer and watched as the four girls continued to dance out on the floor. Mark knew that Jessica and Ashley were married and those two girls sent off the vibes that they were not looking for anyone. Jennifer, Amanda, and Kassie were the center of the dance floor making themselves noticed by any man out there. Mark pulled out his phone and pulled up the dating application. He put his username and password and the name 'Caleb Writer' showed up at the top. Mark smiled as he looked up at the girls and then back down at his phone and noticed that Kassie liked one of his photos on the site. Mark finished up his beer and headed towards the bathroom. 

Kassie finished her drink and spun around and looked at Ashley and Jessica dancing with each other. Jennifer and Amanda were both bumps and grinding up against guys. Kassie shook her glass and as she got Ashley and Jessica's attention. Kassie made her way to the bar she looked around for Mark and he was nowhere in sight. Kassie leaned up against the bar and ordered her self another drink.

“Put that on my tab,” A man said at the corner of the bar.

“No thank you,” She said with a smile as she turned towards the voice. Her eyes meet his eyes and smiled his bright smile. He pushed back his long brown hair and moved closer. 

“Hi I am Caleb”

“Hi, I am Kassie,” She said with a smile and paid for her drink. She placed her hand over the top of the glass. 

“You come here often?” Caleb leaned in and asked Kassie.

“You could say that,” She said with a smile as she placed her drink to her lips and took a sip. Caleb took a drink of his beer and Kassie scanned the bar once more. 

“You alone?”

“No, I am here with my girls,” Kassie said and pointed to the floor. She took another drink from her glass and looked over at Caleb and smiled. She started to walk away to the dance floor and Caleb down his drink quickly and headed out to meet her. 

The girls made their little circle and danced around as Kassie walked right overtook a drink and raised her glass in the air and started to dance on her own. Caleb came right up against her and started to dance right up against her. He took in a deep breath of her scent as he enjoyed every time their bodies touched one another. It was like a fire between the two of them. As the night kept progressing Kassie and Caleb danced until the girls were ready to call it quits. Ashley and Jessica gave the sign and they all started to wrap it up. Jennifer and Amanda started to trade numbers with the guys that they were dancing with.

“Let me get your number... I can take you on a real date” Caleb said to Kassie as he looked into her eyes.

“Um, yeah that sounds like a good plan,” Kassie said with a smile as she took Caleb's phone from his hand and started to enter her number into his phone. She leaned up against the time as she finished up and then took a selfie to save on his phone. She laughed as she handed back his phone. 

Caleb took the moment and leaned in and stole a kiss “Come home with me” He whispers to Kassie as she smiled her cheeks blushed a bit as she was not sure if it was the whiskey or what just happened.

“No thanks,” She paused as Jessica walked over and leaned on Kassie.

“Come Kass let's go,” She said her words a bit slurred. 

“Come on your not driving,” Caleb said and looked as Kassie since he did not want this night to end.

“Nah, who you come with you leave with,” She said and wrapped her arm around Jessica. 

“Your name is not Mark is it?” Jessica said and looked at Caleb.

“No, Sorry I must look like him.”

“Kass, come on,” Jessica said and leaned into her.

“See you later,” Kassie said to Caleb and the girls walked out together. 

Mark and Glen stood in the kitchen at work and started to chat about what the week held and also the weekend. Mark and Glen both had natural gray pants on with a dress shirt top. Mark ran his hands through his short hair. Glen placed his mug under the K-Cup machine and hit the button as leaned up against the counter. “So, how was the drink on Saturday night?” Glen asked remember that Mark was going to go out to watch Kassie.

“Amazing. We have so much chemistry. I even got a kiss-in at the end of the night.” Mark said and he was beaming.

“Wait, what?!?” Glen's head almost flew off his shoulders as he looked over to Mark yelling his question. The office staff that was starting to file in stopped and looked at the two of them catching all the attention.


	2. Chapter 2

Kassie wore a Lavander v-neck dress with a pretty crossover bodice. The dress had a banded waist with a slight twist on the left side. The sleeves were small-cap and it landed right before the knee. She wore black wedge sandals that made the dress look even better. Her hair was pulled back into a cinnamon bun with a few bits of hair hanging out. Mark stared at her as the meeting continued. She looked up and noticed that she got Mark's eyes. She smiled and blushed as she looked back at Glen who was speaking about the new project.

“Mark and Kassie, I want you two to put together a draft and get it on my desk by the end of next week. We need to move on this fast and be the first one to jump.” Glen said and Kassie shook her head while Mark looked at Glen his eyes almost bugging out of his head.

'play it cool she has no idea' he paused a few moments and then tried to take stead breath as everyone began to leave the room. He sat back as he watched Kassie leave the room and he tried to regain the upper hand to not jump out of his skin.

Jessica leaned up against the wall next to the door in her black slacks and button-down top her arms crossed in front of her as she gave Mark a hard stare “I am watching you, Mark.”

“Yeah, I can tell,” He said and just rolled his eyes as he passed her to leave the room. He sighed as he passed her. He walked over to Kassie's desk seeing that all the girls were around her and chatting he turned down the one aisle and just headed back to this office. The day continued on its way. Mark's phone vibrated against the desk as it took his attention away from the project.

Mark picked up his cellphone and seen that Caleb got a message from Kassie 'Hey, how about we meet up for some dinner?'

'Sounds great, tonight?'

'It would have to be late. I have a project at work. How does tomorrow sound?'

Mark sat back and looked at his phone. Glen was right he needed to stop playing games and be honest, but right now if he got to spend time with Kassie and learn about her he was taking 'Sure, how about Mom's Cellarette on 6th Street at 8 pm?'

'Sounds like a plan. I can not wait' She sent back with a little kiss emoji.

Mark sighed and put his phone face down. He was proud of himself even tho he was now going to have to think of a plan to get Caleb out of the way. He looked back at his computer screen and then at Kassie's desk. She was alone. Here was the perfect time to make a move. He got up put his phone in his pocket and walked over to her.

“Hey,” He said catching her off guard and she jumped a bit and quickly put her phone down.

“Hey, Sorry about that had to check on my dad,” Kassie said with a smile as brushed her hair behind her ear and her bright green eyes meet up with Mark's hazel eyes.

“Do you want to get dinner tonight? We can have something delivered.” Mark asked and watched Kassie search a bit.

“Um, yeah that sounds good nothing to heavy tho I have to get out of here at 8.”

“Sounds like a plan.” He paused and Jessica walked up to the two of them “I will be back with a few good choices”

“Thanks” Kassie smiled at him as she could feel her heartbeat just a bit faster

“What was that all about?” Jessica asked once Mark was out of earshot.

“We are going to work late and he asked about grabbing dinner.”

“Okay, and the star stuck smile?” Jessica sighed “I know you better than anyone else and you are falling for him.”

“I don't know about that, but he is my type.”

“Yes, the type that in a few months leaves you because you're the flavor of the month.”

“Thanks for the reminder.” Kassie took a deep breath and moved a few papers on her desk “I got a date tomorrow with Caleb.”

“The guy you were dancing with at the bar?” She paused “He looks like an average Joe.”

“So far from it” Kassie pulled out her phone and showed her the brown hair with a mysterious look in his eyes topless photo from the dating site.

“Kass, If you found his on the dating site how did he meet you at the bar?”

“I have no idea... its the universe pulling us together.”

Jessica gave her a look of disbelief “Be careful... something is not right”

“Let's do Salad-Works,” Mark said coming back to Kassie with a menu “Hi Jessica. You want to order in too?”

“No thank you. I am about to leave. Kass, text me when you get home.” She turned to Kassie and then walked away.

“Salad-Works it is,” Kassie said with a smile and took the menu from Mark's hand. She wrote down on a sticky note what she would like and handed it to Mark along with some money “I am sorry. I don't believe that I am a picky eater. I just don't eat onion or peppers.” She laughed at her self

“Not a problem,” He said with a smile

“Do you mind if we work in the conference room together then at least we won't be alone?”

“Not a problem you just read my mind,” Mark said and Kassie smiled her bright smile and Mark turned around and seen Glen at his desk.

“Don't forget to set the code before you leave” Glen said and looked at Mark. “What is that look for?”

“Caleb has a date on Friday and I am having dinner with her tonight.” Mark beamed from ear to ear

“Stop shape-shifting... Your asking for trouble and with 4 girls around her. Someone will pick up on what is going on.”

“I know. I have to give it up.” He paused “That is why tomorrow night has to happen.” He looked at Glen who gave him that look as if he had to do this.

“Mark, you are a hall-a-fame world wrestler. I am surprised you are so stuck on her.”

“Oh yeah, talking about that. I will put in the dates that I will need for autograph sessions.”

“If that is the case maybe you need to start hitting the gym and bulk a bit.” Glen teased at him and punched him in the arm as Kassie passed. Kassie looked at the two guys goofing off a bit and smiled at herself. She needed to keep her self in check. This was a workplace, not the bar.

“Maybe your right, but I am sure I am still get noticed by fans almost 5 years later.”

“Yeah, I hear you. Well, lock up when you two leave.”

“Yes, Sir,” Mark said and grabbed the menu and picked out what he was going to eat before calling it in.

Mark walked into the conference room and Kassie was already deep into her reading. She looked up at him and smiled. Mark smiled and put down his laptop “Food should be here in 30 minutes.”

“Sounds great” She paused “Did you get through some of the reports that were suggested?”

“Yeah, I got through a few of them,” He said and sat down getting his self situated. Kassie began to talk about the project and what she noticing as similarities in what she was reading. The two chatted about the program back and forth until Mark's phone vibration caught both of their attention.

“Hello...yes... I will be right there” Mark said and looked at Kassie. “Dinner is here”

“Wonderful” Kassie said with a smile and she leaned back in her chair.

Mark left the room and got dinner and then brought it back to the conference room. He sat down on the other side of Kassie. “Let's refuel” Mark put the bags down and Kassie stood up and help pull out the food. They both sat down and Kassie looked over at Mark and watched him digging right into his food.

“You must be starving,” Kassie said as she laughed a bit

“Yeah, who wouldn't be at this time?” Mark responded, “So, tell me about you?”

“What do you want to know?”

“Any brothers and sisters?”

“Nope, You?”

“Yeah, I have a brother” He paused and took another bite of food.

“Were you always into statistics?”

“No,” Mark said and paused a bit as he continued to chew his food. He looked at Kassie and began to wonder if she knew who he was or just asking. He began to think about the question himself a bit. Could there really be someone who doesn't know who he was in his past life? “What are you doing after this?”

“I am going to go work out.” She giggled at herself self “I am not a big diet fan so because of that I make sure I work out.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I am a really big foodie.”

“I did not take you for that type of person.”

“Really? What type of person do you think I am.”

“Oh, now that is a loaded question,” Mark said and chuckled as he looked over at Kassie and she smiled. Mark felt warm all over her smile just light the room to the bright noon sun.

The two got back to work for a few hours and then started to wrap up the night. Kassie put her laptop on the charger at her desk as she. Mark stood in his office for a while and watched her continued to get her self together as he walked over to her desk. “Are you all ready to go?”

“Yeah, I believe I have everything I need” She smiled at him as she grabbed her small jacket and purse.

“Sound good follow me. I have to set the alarm on the back of the building. I will walk you to your car.”

“Sounds good,” She said and followed Mark “What are your plans for the night”

“I am just going to go home and just relax,” Mark said as he kept turning around to make sure that Kassie was following him. He got to the alarm system “Can you stand there and keep the door open as I set the alarm.”

“Sure,” She said as she stood in the door and the light breeze came rushing in. Kassie put her hand down by her side to make sure her dress did not go up. Mark looked over at Kassie and then put the alarm on and headed to the door.

“Thank you,” he said to her as he walked over and held the door. He took in a deep scent of Kassie's perfume and tried hard not to react to it as she walked away. The two of them walked to Kassie's car as they had little chit chat with one another.

“Well here is my car”

“Okay, we'll have a good night,” Mark said with a smile and raised his hand a bit to wave. He watched her get into her car and then he got into his. Kassie started her car and texted Jessica that she was heading home. She placed her phone on the charger and pulled out of the parking lot.

Kassie walked into the house after her workout. She locked the door behind her and opened the sliding  
doors allowing the night sound of the ocean to come into her house. She looked down at her cell phone and seen it flashing. She reached for it to see a text message from Jessica 'You know I will always look after you like a sister xoxo.' Kassie smiles and puts her phone back down. She jumped into the shower and then got into shorts and t-shirts. She grabbed her self a nightcap and her phone then headed out to the balcony.

Mark scrolled through Caleb feed of the dating website as he enjoyed his morning coffee before leaving for work. He stopped at several new photos that Kassie has put up of her self. He smiled at them as he saved them on his phone. He took down each detail. Her hair was wet leaving little strains on her shirt. She is sitting outside in the dark the flash showing her natural beauty as she made a face into the camera. He could see a small drink on the side table next to her. He smiled once more and said to himself “Kassie, you are one of a kind woman.”

Glen stood in the kitchen waiting on the machine to heat the water. Jessica took this opportunity to make her point. “Hi Glen, How are you?”

“Hi, Jess. I am okay and you?”

“I am well. So, you and Mark are close right” She said as she crossed her arm leaning against the refrigerator so she could see who was coming towards them.

“Yeah, I know him for about 20 years now if not more.”

“So, what is his deal?' Single? Married? Hunting?”

Glen started to laugh “He is single right now.”

“He has a thing for Kassie.” Glen looked up at her and she did not flinch at all “Yeah, I am not going to beat around the bush.”

“Mark is really a good guy if you got to knew him” Glen paused and looked at Jess “I would think you should set him up with Kassie.”

“Yeah, that is the thing. Mark is totally Kassie's type and she has been burned enough and I don't want that” She paused as another coworker walked near them and used the refrigerator behind her. Glen watched the coworker leave out of earshot.

“He wouldn't do that.”

“How do you know?”

Glen looked at Jessica and rolled his eyes as he stirred his coffee “Look, I know the man for most of my life. I know you are being protective, but do me a favor and before you judge Mark... look up Undertaker WWE and read about him first. He is the most loyal person I know.”

Kassie was busy all day writing up the first draft of the report to give to Mark to check if he agreed to it. Kassie took a look at the time and knew she had to get out of here on time so that she could get ready for her date with Caleb. She was satisfied with what she wrote. She hit print and stood at the printer waiting for it to come out.

Glen knocked on Mark's door “Hey can we talk quickly?”

“Sure,” Mark said as he pushed away from his computer to give Glen his attention.

“Look this morning I had a conversation with Jessica about you” He paused and took a breath “She knows that you are into Kassie. I gave away your secret to prove that you are a loyal and honest man. That she is judging you by your looks and because of that the girls are being very protective of Kassie.”

“Um, I am not sure I understand.”

Kassie walked over with the paper in her hand. She knocked on the door “Excuse me?”

“Sorry Kassie comes on in,” Glenn said and his eyes went back and forth between Mark and her.

“Sorry, I just want to give you the first draft, Mark,” She said with a smile and tried to hold down her giddiness.

“Thanks, can I get it back to you tomorrow?”

“Oh yeah, that is fine. You can write all over it” She said as she turned around and then turned back around “But don't write in red since there are studies that says it is screaming on the paper.”

“Okay, I have not read that study. I will pick a different color”

“Okay, thanks...” She smiled and walked out of the room. Mark watched her every movement out of his office and around the corner.

“Mark, that is what I am telling you. Kassie is into you too but is afraid that you are going to be like her past and she is going to get burnt. So, I had to tell Jessica about Undertaker.”

“Oh no,” Mark said softly as he rubbed his face. “Well, it could be worst. We will just see how quick Kassie finds out.”

“Look I suggest you stop the shape shifting. Cut it off tonight and be yourself. Jessica is all up in this.”

“Yeah, I will deal with it.” He paused and looked at the time “I have to get going.”

Kassie stood in front of the mirror as she played with her loose curls. She wore a royal blue short spaghetti strap wrap dress that hugged at all the right places. She wore open-toed black heels and carried a small black clutch. Her makeup was very natural sticking with a brown outer corner and champagne in the inner corner. Her eyes popped with the black cat eyeliner. She checked her clutch to make sure she had everything she would need. She looked at her phone and texted the girls that she was leaving for her date and was taking a Uber. She placed her phone into her clutch and headed out the door.

Kassie paid for her Uber and got out of the car. She stood outside of Mom's Cellarette and took a deep breath. “Kassie!” Caleb called to her from down the street. She smiled and waved as he did a little jog to her. She smiled at him as he wore a nice shirt and jeans. He reached out toward her and went right in for a kiss and she turned and gave him her cheek. “Woah, look how beautiful you are?”

“Thank you” She smiles and Caleb reached down the back and slide his hand right to her butt. She giggled and moved his hand up a bit.

“Is there a problem?”

“Um, what are you thinking?” Kassie asked pretty blunt of Caleb

Caleb started to laugh and then pulled Kassie close to him his leg trying to squeeze between hers “Well, I am thinking we get out of here and ya know”

“I had different plans,” She said and pushed away. Caleb pulled her closer to him once again and Kassie had enough. She pushed away once again “Look, Caleb, maybe you should just go. I am not the type of girl you're looking for.”

“Shoo, I get the idea. Your nothing but a tease.” Caleb said very loudly and making a bit of a scene. Kassie stood in front of the restaurant and held her clutch as she watched Caleb continued to walk down the block until she could not see him anymore. Kassie took a big sigh of relief as she went into her clutch and texted the group.

“Caleb is no more” Kassie texted the group

“Good ridden” Jennifer said with a laughing face.

“Go enjoy a good meal on your own. I am sure you look killer and will get someone to talk to you” Amanda said with good encouragement. Kassie agreed she was here and the food is good. She put her phone away and headed into the restaurant.

Kassie sat at the table with another plate sitting in front of her. She looked at the menu as her jack and coke were placed down on the table. “Can I get a few more minutes?” She asked and the waitress left. Kassie took a few deep breaths she could feel like she was being watched, but needed to shake that feeling and the Caleb juju.

“Kassie?” a familiar male voice called her name and she looked up 

“Hey Mark,” She said with a bright smile.

“I was not planning on seeing you here,” He said with a smile

“Yeah I was supposed to be meeting my date, but... long story,” She said closed her eyes, shook her head, and waved her hand.

“Well, whoever that guy was is a fool to be standing you up,” he said and Kassie just laughed.

“What brings you here?”

“I was just sitting at the bar getting a drink and some food.”

“Well, why not just come join me?” Kassie said with a shy smile.

“Sure, why not!” Mark said with a smile. He sat down and the two started to chat about the menu and what food to eat. The waitress came back and took the two orders. Mark and Kassie started to have their drinks and beginning to chat. “So, what happened?”

Kassie swallowed her drink and giggled “About the date? Oh well, the short story is that the dinner date was not the dinner in a restaurant.” She laughed even harder as she could feel the Jack was going to help her out a bit here. “So, I was in a really long relationship 2 years ago and it did not end well. The girls got me through it.” She looked down at her Jack and Coke and took another deep drink. She pushed her lips together “After a year of working on me. I decided I was not going to date my normal type, and now I get to be on these random dates that mostly disasters.” The two started to laugh at the story. The waitress came back with their food and placed it down. “How about you?”

“I am on my second divorce and just enjoying the single life,” Mark said as he cut a part of his meal.

“Wow, so you have a lot of experience,” Kassie said chuckled a bit.

“I learned a lot about myself and about what I want and don't want in the next one.”

“That is great you need to learn that,” Kassie said as she started to eat her dinner. “Oh, my this is so good. You need to try this” Kassie said and without a second thought, she grabbed a fork full and went to feed Mark. Mark took it off her fork.

“You are not kidding. I am surprised because that is a new item on the menu.” His eyes widen as he swallowed the food in his mouth.

“I am sorry. I should have used your fork.”

“Ew, Cuties” Mark said and made a funny face. Kassie laughed at him and the two continued to talk and enjoy each other company. Mark enjoyed hearing her laugh and she smile that just warmed him all over. She looked beautiful and he could not take his eyes off of her.

The waitress put the bill down in the middle of them and Mark grabbed it quickly. “Dutch?” Kassie asked trying not to impose on him.

“Sure, I am man enough for that.” He laughed and figured out the math. Kassie pulled the cash out of her clutch and handed it to Mark. He smiled and put the money together making sure that there is enough and placed it down.

Kassie grabbed her phone out and could see there were a lot of texts from the girls. She smiled a wiped them away. “So, I don't mean to be rude. I just want to get my Uber back so I can go home.”

“Don't do that. I drove here. I can take you home.” Mark said and Kassie looked up from her phone as she pushed her hair aside.

“You sure that it is not out of your way?”

“Yeah, the night is still early.” He chuckled “You're not going to turn into a pumpkin in a truck are you?”

“A pumpkin?” She questioned and laughed a she looked at the time “No, not that I am aware of”

The two of them got up from the table once the waitress took the bill. Mark stood and allowed Kassie to walk in front of him as he placed his hand in the middle of her back being as polite as possible to guide her. Kassie smiled and blushed a bit as she pushed her lips together walked out of the restaurant. Mark pointed down the street at his truck and the two chatted as the walked towards it. Mark loved looking at Kassie she was so put together really had a hold of herself. He took a few quick steps to get to the passenger side of the truck and open the door for her. “Here,” He said offering his hand even tho there was a nerf bar for her to use to get into the truck.

“Oh thank you “She smiled and was grateful that he offered sometimes it was an event to look good. She took his hand and got up into the truck being very mindful that her dress was short and she would need to place her hands in spots to hold it down. Mark closed the door and walked around the front of the truck and got in. The two continued to chat and laugh all the way back to Kassie's place.

“Here is my place. I am on the 6th floor.” She paused and looked over at Mark.

“Well, let me at least make sure that you make it to your condo safety,” Mark said and a smile formed on her lips.

“Sure,” She said and Mark got out of the truck to help her down and the two-headed in. Mark looked around it was a very nice and clean place. He could hear the ocean in the background.

“Does your balcony face the ocean?” Mark asked as he looked around the building.

“Yes, It is really nice at night you can hear the ocean, but not see it. It is eerie but yet not scary.”

“That is really awesome. I live out in the country away from all the crowds.” He said as he places his hand to hold the elevator door open and she walked in.

“Aw, now that would be something nice. Country life with a fire-pit and a drink in hand.” She laughed

“Yeah and some music.” Mark laughed as the door opened up and the two stepped out. Kassie walked over to her door her head down a little bit as she was pondering if she should invite him in.

“Well, here I am” She paused and looked up at Mark “Thank you for making a horrible night better.”

“Not a problem. I would have just been alone anyway. So, you made my night better” He said and Kassie giggled a bit.

“Do you want to come in?” Kassie just went for it and looked at his eyes.

“Um, I would love to, but I have to read the paper yet and get my thoughts on it for you tomorrow,” He said with a smile and Kassie blushed a bit.

“Oh yeah, I totally forgot” She just blew off the question like it did not mean much.

“It is not that I don't want to,” He said over talking her a bit

“Oh yeah. I didn't...” She paused and bit her lower lip. Mark watched as the disappointment was starting to set it. The neighbor door opens up. “Hi Mrs. Jones,” She said to the older lady as she waved at the two of them. Mark waved politely.

“Well, I better let you go before you get too cold out here,” He said as he rubbed her arms the cool night breeze kissing her arm and Mark enjoyed the softness of her skin under his fingertips. “So, I will see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah” She looked up at him and smile her eyes brightly as his whole world it up again. “see you tomorrow,” She said and she turned around and put her key in the door. She opened the door and slowly walked in. “Goodnight” she smiled and closed the door.


	3. Chapter 3

“Are you ready for this?” Glen asked Kassie as she stood in front of the board room.

Kassie played with her hands as she turned around and looked at her board once more. She wore loose curls with a mint green long sleeve top that had a belt that tied in the front with black slacks. She wore rounded shiny heels. She took a deep breath her green eyes bright but yet fear was in them. “Yeah, I prepared for this moment as much as I could. Its sad Mark could not be here.”

“Yeah, he had to go to Philadelphia for the weekend” He paused and looked at her as he studied her face being a bit upset that Mark was not presenting this project with her. “Hey,” He shook her a bit “You got this one. You will hit this out of the park. I will call Mark and share the good news.”

“Yeah” She smiles brightly and something clicked for Glen. He stood in the back corner as the higher-ups started to fill the room. They went over to Glen and shook his hand and he introduced Kassie to them. Kassie made the room shine. She mingled with everyone with ease and grace. She was not afraid to introduce herself self and they could all see it.

“Well, ladies and gentlemen. I don't want to take up to much of your time. So, if you could please find your seats and I will get this started.” She said with a smile and everyone in the room was smiling back at her. Glen stood in the back corner and he realized why Mark was so into her. Kassie is lovable, inspiring to everyone she interacts with, but is also blunt and not a sugar coating type of gal. Glen crossed his arms and smiled as the presentation continued.

The presentation ended and Kassie stood back and left the room with a bit of silence “Any questions that I can answer?”

The one-man raised his finger “Yes, Kassie,” He paused “I think I have the only question that is left in the room.”

“Yes sir,” She said as she changed her stands to be more open to anything that could be said to her.

“With you in this company, I can not see us being steering in the wrong direction.” He stated and looked over at Glen “She is a keeper.”

“Agree,” the one female of the group said and Glen smiled and nodded.

“Thank you,” Kassie said “I can not be the only person to take credit for this. Mark Calaway helped every step of the way too.”

“Aw yes, our superstar. Where is he this time Glen?” The same man asked

“He is in Philadelphia.” He said and placed his hands down against his side.

“Philadelphia?”

“Yes, Comic-Con is this weekend.”

“Really? I must remember to take the kiddos.” He chuckled a bit “They would love that.”

“Does anyone else have any questions I can answer?” Kassie asked and smiled and there were no questions. “Okay then. I am sure I speak with Glen on this. We are excited to hear your response.” The group started to leave and the man that was filled with questions stood next to Glen and chatted softly that Kassie could not hear them. She started to clean up her laptop along with the odds and ends that were left behind.

“Glen, she is a fresh set of eyes. We need more like her” The man said to Glen and he nodded “Not to mention she is not bad to look at.” He nudged Glen a little bit and Glen just chuckled a bit.

“Oh yes. She is an eye turner.” Glen said and the two said their goodbyes. Glen pulled out his cell phone and see that Mark texted asking about the presentation. “Kassie, I am going to video chat Mark. Come over here.” Glen said as he hit the button and it connected almost immediately “Hey Mark. How are you?”

“It's going here. You would not believe the crowds.” He stood up and spun around a bit to show the waiting line and people screaming.

“Looks like a fun time. Well, Kassie and I are here” Glen cleared his throat and Kassie stood in front of Glen in the phone video conference. “We wanted to give you an update on the presentation.”

“Hi Kassie” Mark smile and nodded “I am sure with Kassie taking the lead it went well.”

“Well, thank you,” She said and blushed and bowed her head a bit. Glen could see the attraction between the two of them so strong.

“Kassie knocked it out of the park. She had answers for everything and the higher-ups love her.”

“That is great news. Did they answer are we moving on this?”

“No answer yet, but I can not see how they do not take this chance. There will be a lot of money to be made.”

“Awesome. I am bummed that I missed the presentation.”

“Mark, you have to see Kassie work. She had them eating out of her hand.” He paused “Look I will chat with you a bit later.”

“Not a problem. Kassie, great work! Thank you.” Mark said and Kassie smiled and nodded her head.

Kassie was hitting the gym a bit harder then she was doing the last few times. She was ready to start going on the prowl. She was missing that touch that was so hard to explain. Mark came across her mind as she began to run thinking about several of their interactions and how he made her feel. She pushed her self even harder as she pushed the speed a bit more. She then began to get even more upset that he was not at the presentation. Then she started to think of the excused that Glen gave to that man 'Comic-Con.' “What could be so important that Mark would not be at a presentation like this?” Kassie lifted her self and placed her feet on the rail as she tried to catch her breath. She grabs her phone that still was playing music and turned off the machine. She cleaned up and turned off the gym lights. She walked out to the floor of her condo.

“Hi Mrs. Jones,” She said as she started to walk back from taking the trash out.

“Kassie my darling,” Mrs. Jones said softly.

“Yes, my grandson said the other night your boyfriend looks a lot like The Undertaker from that professional wrestling.”

“Oh, you mean Mark. He is not my boyfriend we work together. I don't know who the Undertaker is.”

“Kassie, you need to start to settle down. You need to think about your future.”

“Yes, Mrs. Jones. I am still very young.” Kassie tried to be nice about it as she stopped at Mrs. Jones' door.

“You take advice from an old lady like me and, honey, Your friend looks like that Undertaker person my grandson swears your friend is. If he is that person can you get me an autograph? My grandson is hard to please.” She laughed a little.

“Yes, Mrs. Jones. You have a good night.” Kassie said to her and smiled as she walked down the hallway to her door.

Kassie grabbed her self a glass of water and sat down with her phone as she started her investigation. She started to type into the phone and Jessica called “Hello?”

“Hey, girl. What are you doing?”

“Just got done with the gym.” She paused “What's going on?”

“I am worried about you.”

“Worried about me?” Kassie paused a bit “I am been okay.”

“Oh yeah, I know that, but you have not been out on a date since Caleb. You need to find someone.”

“Jess, please don't I just got an ear full from Mrs. Jones. She believes that Mark is this Undertaker who is a famous superstar...” Kassie's voice trailed off and she started to put the dots together in her head. The higher-ups in the meeting calling him a superstar... the neighbor believes that he is a famous person... he is in Philadelphia at Comic-Con.

“Kassie, are you listening to me?” Jessica said and Kassie came back to the conversation.

“I am sorry I missed what you said.”

“Glen said that same name. Glen and Mark have been friends for about most of his life.”

“Wow, that is a long friendship.” Kassie said “Look don't worry about me. I am just being me and the right man will come in time” She laughed it off and had to get Jessica off the phone. She was on a mission now... who was Mark Calaway.

Kassie got out of her car in a casual off the shoulder tank top red and white blouse crop top shirt and distressed jean shorts with converse shoes. She wore her hair in a messy bun look with pieces of hair along the sides and natural makeup. She was unsure what to wear to this type of event but knowing she was only here for one reason. She knew she had to look good. She grabbed her purse and made sure she had everything before locking the door to her car. She followed the crowd of people. She knew that she was turning heads. Kassie goes out of her cell phone and began to text the girls in the group. She first sent them a selfie of herself in her cute outfit with a goofy face.

“I can not believe that you are doing this!” Amanda wrote.

“You should have left one of us to take you down there, what if he isn't even there?” Jessica said

“Okay, Mom. Girl you need to make you are labeled his girlfriend before you leave tonight.” Jennifer said.

“I am not here for that label. I am here to get the truth. Don't you think we should of all knew about this second life of his? How much else is he hiding?” Kassie wrote back. She looked up and she was almost at the door. She pulled up her ticket and showed it and got a lanyard to place around her neck, wrist band on, and grabbed a goody bag. She looked around at the crowd of people that were from all over the place. Some of them were dressed up like Halloween to the ones that wore t-shirts and jeans. Kassie knew that she does not belong here.

“Yeah, that is true. What else is he hiding?” Ashley texted

“Well, I am inside... time to surprise him.” Kassie wrote and put her phone away. She walked over to the escalators and rode it up as she could tell she was a fish out of water. She began to think of her fashion choice of today's event and thought maybe something more might have been better even tho it was just a belly button sticking out. She waited in line and listen to the woman at the door saying to show your wrist band to get in. Kassie raised her arm a little to show it and she just stood there. The crowd of people was like an ocean filled to the brim and she began to think there was no way she was going to be able to find Mark in the middle of this. She looked in the bag for a map of the convention and  
then opened it up as she stood aside allowing everyone to pass her. She tried to study the map but overwhelmed with all the information on it. She looked up and there was Mark surrounded by bodyguards that look half the size of him. “Hey, Mark!” She screamed over the loud fans, but with no avail. Mark and the mob moved and Kassie took that cue and followed them.

Mark finally sat down behind a table and there it was a huge sign that said “Undertaker” above his head. There were photos around of him from when he was younger. Kassie took out her camera and took a quick shot and sent it to the girls. Kassie took her chance and walked up to the table ignoring the growing line that seems to be forming “Hey Mark. I did not expect to see you here.” She called to him and he turned up to see Kassie smiling.

“Oh my god, Kassie!” He said with a surprising look on his face “I had no idea that you knew about this”

“I don't” She laughed a bit and put her hands up a bit “I put together a lot of the puzzle pieces and here I am”

“Oh well, um. I want to explain” Mark started

“Yeah, I figured that would be the first words out of your mouth.” She said as she started to get an attitude and the fans were starting to get disturbed for having to wait.

“Kassie, it is not what you think. Honestly, I never lied to you yet have I?”

“Um,” she placed her hands in her pockets and Mark's mind could not make up its mind on to drool over her or to be upset since she was upset.

“Look you drove all this way, and you have a ticket. Why not just enjoy whatever you can find here and we will chat in about 3 hours?”

“Wow, that is a long time to make a girl wait.” She laughed a bit. “I could get into a lot of trouble on my own.”

“Yeah, I am sure you could” Mark laughed back at her.

“Miss we are going to need you to get into the line or let the superstars alone. We have a tight schedule to keep.” Security said to her and she tilted her head looking at Mark.

“She is with me” He claimed to security.

“Sorry, Mr. Taker,” They said and he got up and walked around the table to her.

“Come on sit back here.” He said and pulled a folder chair in the corner for her “It's hard to explain everything so fast, but I am not hiding anything from you.”

“That is a lie” She laughed at him as he sat back down “You never told me anything about this.”

“Well, it is not a first date type of discussion,” He said a bit frazzled. With that, the well-oiled machine of a comic con happened and one fan after another came to the table laughed, cried, spoke, fainted, and exciting show to Mark. Kassie did not understand why these fans had such a fascination with Mark. Kassie looked down at her phone the girls were going crazy throwing all these facts at Kassie about Mark.

“Are you still there with him?” Jennifer asked

“Yes,” Kassie responded “He wants to talk in 3 hours. Well, 2 hours since he says he was not hiding this, just not saying anything about it either.”

“OMG are you his girlfriend yet or what?” Kassie could tell Jennifer was about to die if she did not respond.

“No, I am not his girlfriend.” Kassie said “But I am going to make my point clear. He hides this from everyone.”

“Totally, but in all honestly Glen is right tho from what I can tell he is a loyal guy,” Jessica wrote.

“He is my typical type. I can not fall for this again. I can not be hurt again like 'Cheater'” Kassie wrote and looked over at Mark and smiled a bit to her self. She could really see herself with him. She then looked up and who she saw, but Glen walking right toward Mark.

“Hey,” Glen said to Mark trying not to look around so that it was business and then he could move on.

“Hey,” Mark said and looked at Glen “We have a problem.”

“Problem?” Glen said a bit confused.

“Well, now there is a lot more of this story that I want to know about.” Kassie stood up and walked over to the guys her hands on her hips, and Glen's mouth dropped a bit as he licked his lips to cover up his shock.

“Oh, that problem,” Glen said and smiled at Kassie. “How are you, Kassie. I didn't know you were into these things.”

“I am not” She laughed “as you can tell, but I just caught the two biggest fishes.”

“I will take care of her. Crystal is here and that will keep busy.” He spoke softly to Mark.

“Thank you because I believe I just blew my chance,” Mark said as he shook his head.

“Kassie, come with me. I want you to meet someone.” Glen called her and motion for her to come and she walked over to him. She looked over her shoulder at Mark. He looked over at her and their eyes meet. Even tho Kassie was a bit upset about not being told this... he still made her heartbeat so fast. “So, my wife's name is Crystal. She is bored too so maybe you two can hang out together?”

“Um, sure,” He said and Glen walked over to another table and there was a beautiful blonde hair blue-eyed woman.

“Crystal this is Kassie. She works with Mark and me. Kassie this is my wife, Crystal. Maybe you two can stay together and enjoy the con?”

“Nice to meet you,” Kassie said with a smile and Crystal smiled background

“Sure, I am bored,” She said a chuckle in her voice.

“Be nice” Glen whispered into her ear as he kisses her goodbye.

Crystal began to show Kassie the way life was for her. She would go into a line and fans would come to her asking her all these questions she ignored them or gave very vague answers. “See the things is... these men are bigger than life to some of these fans. So, you don't want to rune the illusion for anyone.” Crystal said and the two women continued to chat. “So you have no idea that Mark was the Undertaker?”

“Nope. I had to put the pieces together. Mark and I worked on a presentation together. Glen said he was in Philadelphia on business at the meeting. The one higher-ups said where are the superstars. Glen said he was at Comic-Con. Then I went home and the other night my neighbor saw Mark when he dropped me off after a bad date, not with him.” She gave her a look “and told me that her grandson believes that he is this Undertaker. So, I put the puzzle together and came here thinking that I would just call him out on this hidden life.”

“Oh,” Crystal said and looked over at her “Well, I can tell you after today if there are any photos of you and Mark. You are going to be his girlfriend even if you two are not dating. Darlin, the way you look... you get enough attention. So, I know that is not the real reason why you are here.”

Kassie laughed a bit “Yeah, I am not starving for attention. When I am around Mark just even talking to him my heart races, the world is blurry, My breath is hard to catch and I lose all the confidence that I have in my self.”

“Yeah, you're in love,” Crystal said with a laugh “I am not trying to downplay it, but I am calling it like it is.”

“Yeah, but I been down that path before. I always get burned with love.” She gave her a look

“Not with Mark. When he is all in... he is the one that normally hurts. He is the most loyal, dedicated, respectable, responsible person I know.” She looked over at Kassie “The only reason why he is working with Glen right now is that his body can not take the ring much more and he is bored.”

“Really?” Kassie said as she slowed down as she noticed she they were walking close to Mark's table. The line was just a few people and tons of people walking around. Kassie could not believe that Mark was board when he was out here getting all this attraction why not stay here.

“Darlin, it was great meeting you. I hope I see you again.” Crystal said and hugged her as they stood in front of Mark's table.

“Hey Crystal, “Mark said that Kassie could hear, and then she moved in and whispered to Mark. Mark looked at Kassie and smiled as he motioned for her to come closer. “Thanks, Crystal. I owe you one.” He said as she walked to the end of the table and the security moved a few of the fans back. “I am almost done. Come take a seat” Kassie took his hand and sat back down in the chair. Crystal nodded at her and headed back down to Glen's table.

Kassie took out her phone and texted with the girls about all the things she was finding out. Jessica and Ashley were both filling the feed with tons of facts and questions that Kassie should ask Mark. “Guys I am not even sure what to do beyond make him tell me this secret.”

“Girl you better get that girlfriend tag” Jennifer kept pushing

“Got to go. The line is almost done.”

Mark was sitting there with his agent as they started to count to make sure that everyone that bought a 'Graveyard pass' got everything that was supposed to have. “There is one package left.”

“Well, do you think we need to make an announcement?” Mark asked because who knew if someone was just roaming around and did not want to wait.

“Sorry, but I was trying not to listen in, but I bought that package name” Kassie laughed a little bit. Mark looked at her a bit surprised that she would even buy a package she has no idea it was for.

“Why would you buy a $300 package?”

“Because I was not sure that I would even find you or see you without it,” Kassie said innocently and Mark knew it. He was surprised that she thought about this in detail before she made her way down here. “So, what did I buy?” She asked pushing her lips together.

“Well, you get a picture and autographs to start,” His agent said and then got together a bunch of other items and put them in a bag. “So, do you want me to take a photo with our camera, or do you have your own?”

“Both,” Mark said quickly and Kassie looked at him and laughed a bit. “What?”

“Nothing, “ She said and shook her head as she got out her phone and flipped it to camera mode and handed it to her agent.

“Okay stand next to each other” His agent moved the chairs and Mark wrapped his left arm around Kassie's waist and placed it on her hip. “Smile” Kassie looked up at Mark and then leaned up against him and smiled tilting her head and Mark gave his normal stone-cold look. “Please check it make sure that it looks okay.” Kassie moved from Mark's arm and took her phone and looked at the photo.

“Yes, that looks good. Thank you” She said and put her phone in her purse quickly.

“Okay, one more,” the agent said and Mark stays in the same pose and Kassie walked back over to him and he lifted his arm and he made sure to make her straddle his leg, and his arm laid on her hip. She placed her left hand on his chest and made sure to lean on him. Mark could smell her perfume and could not control himself. “Smile,” the agent said and Kassie did and Mark smirked. “I think that is the best one yet.”

Kassie laughed “How is that the best one when Mark didn't even smile?”

“Oh trust me. I always can get the good side” the agent said and Mark placed his hand on her back and Kassie did not push away. “So, just give it a few minutes and it will come out and then you can get it autograph.”

“Sure,” She said shrugging her shoulders and placed her hands on her hips. “So, you want to start with this question. Why not be honest?”

“About? This?” Mark said as he looked down at Kassie still in his arms. “This as you can tell is bigger than you and me. I don't need this to be in my everyday life.”

“I get that, but this is part of you.” Kassie looked at him and he knew that she was seeing right through him “You should have said something.”

“Yeah, I guess I forget that in my office introduction that I should say ' Hi I am Mark. I am a research analyst, and I also moonlight as the Undertaker.'” Kassie started to laugh so hard. “It's not funny.”

“It is because you are sitting here acting like this world no one would find” She bit her lip as she looked at him.

“You are the only one that put the pieces together so far.”

“Ouch, that says something,” Kassie said and looked up at him.

“Okay, Taker, here is the photo.” He placed it down and Kassie tried to look over his shoulder

“Do you mind?” He asked Kassie and she rolled her eyes and walked away from him.

“So, is this a common thing you do?”

“Yeah, sort of. I am getting used to it. Glen doesn't come to many of these anymore since he is running the office a lot of time.” Mark finished what he was writing down and ran his finger against the ink to make sure it dried. He then handed back to the agent. “Don't bend it, but put it in her bag.”

“Yes Sir,” He said and did exactly what he asked.

“So, can we go for some lunch before you hit the road?” Mark asked as he turned around to her and the agent walked over to him and handed him the bag. Mark took it and carried it.

“Hm,” she said and ran her hand against the edge of the table as she bit her lip and stood in front of him. Mark rolled his eyes at her as he wants to pull her close to him right now and whisper into her ear to stop teasing. “Yes please,” She giggled and smiled.

“Come with me, trouble. It's going to get a bit of madness until we get out of the building.” He placed his hand around her waist as the security surrounded them and made their way through the crowd. The movement made Glen look over and see Mark's arm wrapped around Kassie's waist.

“So, your thoughts Crystal,” Glen asked and she knew exactly what he wanted.

“She is into him. She has been burned pretty badly. If he doesn't play it right. He won't get her. She is the best thing for him.” Crystal said as if she was bored. Glen looked over at her “What? You know I am right.”

“Yeah, That is the thing... he is already playing his game,” Glen said and turned back to the line as Crystal shook her head.

Mark and Kassie slowly made their way through the crowd and then down the escalators. Kassie shifted her self close to Mark, and he picked up the clue and wrapped his arm around her back. They finally reached the backstage doors, and just like that security disappeared. “Sorry about that. It is something that is needed.”

“Why? You are bigger then they are.”

“Some fans will do anything to get to you and it is just a safety thing,” Mark said as he grabbed his black duffle bag. “So, how about we go to China town? I have a driver.”

“A driver?” Kassie looks at him a bit dumbfounded. 

“Yeah, come on. I promise I will get you back to your car.”

“Sure” Kassie smiled at Mark and the reasons why she was angry were starting to disappear.

Mark and Kassie sat in a small restaurant in the corner alone. Mark reached out over the table and brushed against Kassie's hand that was sliding down her glass. “I didn't want to hide this from you. I am not one that opens up to people I don't' know.”

“I can understand that, but I am not anyone...” Kassie trailed off and swallowed hard. She couldn't get her self to finish the sentence as she wanted too.

“Finish it,” Mark said pushing her to stop overthinking what she was going to say and show a side of her that many men did not like.

She looked up at him her mouth was dry even tho she just had a drink “What else are you holding back?” She struggled to say.

“Nothing,” Mark said his face like a stone, but his mind was saying something else “Look, you didn't come down here to just give me a scolding.” He took a deep breath. He could not admit that he played this conversation about a different topic in his head many times.

“Well, yeah that is one of the reasons.” She paused and laughed a little and Mark was waiting for her to say something. Something about this electricity that was between the two of them. He needed to know that she felt it too. 

“What do you think about it?” 

“Crazy, wild, out of this world. How long have you been doing this?”

“Over 30 years. I only work with Glen because I am bored and I wanted something to challenge me.”

“So, this was while you were in the two other relationships?”

“Yes, and it did not make it easy at all.” Mark looked around and then at Kassie. 

“I can see that. Crystal seems nice.”

“Oh yeah. She keeps Glen very grounded.” He said and smiled “Another reason why I don't share this side of my life during my time to get to know someone is because a lot of people just want their 15 minutes of fame and I am not into that anymore.” The waitress put their lunch in front of them “Thank you”

“What are you looking for?” Kassie was afraid to ask but blurted out before she could take it back

“I want a person to spend the rest of my life with... except all the good and bad.” Mark paused “Isn't that want everyone wants?” Kassie looked at him and just smiled as she dug into the soup in front of her.

The two continued to eat lunch and laughed with each other. They both began to leave their guards down again and just enjoy what was happening between the two of them. They looked like a couple with each other teasing and joking enjoying the moments between them. The waitress came back with the check and Mark took it.

“Dutch?” Kassie asked as she reached for her purse. 

“Not this time. Take it as my apology.” Mark said with a smile “Come, I will get you back to your car.” Kassie followed Mark as he paid for the food. Mark made sure that she was close to him every step of the way. He wrapped his arm around her waist once again. Kassie twisted her hair in her fingers as she noticed that almost everyone in the restaurant was noticing the two of them. Mark leaned down to her “It is a common thing. You will get used to it” He whispered to her and she turned her head to him and smiled her eyes shined back at him. He wanted so bad at that moment to just kiss her softly show her that she had no idea what she was in store for and how deep his feelings for her.

The car pulled up to Kassie's car and Mark got out of his driver sitting inside of the car and waited. Mark walked around to the other side of the car and Kassie got out. “Hey, I didn't get to say thank you for coming,” Mark said as he stared at Kassie “Not many people would buy a $300 ticket that they had no idea what was going to happen.”

“Yeah well. I had no idea what I was getting my self into.” She started to laugh. 'I still don't know what I am doing' she thought to herself.

“No, you didn't.” Mark paused “Give me your phone. I want my number in it so you can message me when you get home.”

“Sure,” She said and took out her phone and swiped away all the messages from the girls. She handed it over to Mark and he put his phone number on the phone and saved it. “What did you save it under? I might not be able to find it.” She laughed as she looked at the title he gave himself 'Secret one'

“Oh no, I am sure you will find it.” He laughed and Kassie hit dial.

“That is my number” Kassie laughed a bit. “Thank you for the wonderful afternoon” She smiled and looked at him.

“Oh before I forget. Here are your items, just like you paid for.” Kassie laughed as she wrapped her hand around her waist covering her stomach that was showing.

“Thank you. I will make sure to enjoy them” She smiled and took the bag from Mark's hand.

“Have a safe ride home. Message me no matter what time you get in, and I will see you on Monday morning.”

“I will do,” She said with a smile. She slowly walked over to the driver's side of her car. She turned back around to see Mark standing right where she left him. She smiled “See you later,” she said to him and he waved at her and she got into her car placing the bag on her passenger side.


	4. Chapter 4

Kassie walking into her condo. She placed her bag and purse on the granite bar countertop. Kassie turned around and purred her self a drink and open to the refrigerator to find some leftovers. She popped the lid and put it in the microwave to heat up as she took a long sweet sip of the fresh Jack and Coke. Kassie placed the glass down and stared at the bags. She grabbed her purse and hung it up, taking her cell phone out of it. She figured that she better do what Mark asked and texted him.

“Secret one, I am home safety with this beauty.” She laughed to her self and took a photo of her drink. She then turned her attention to the texts in the group text as she read them keeping up with all the drama of missing a Saturday night out with Jennifer and Amanda was bringing when the two of them were out on the prowl looking for a friend for the night.

Then she swiped and see Jessica messaged her “Worried about you, chin up girlfriend.”

“Stop worrying about me. I am just doing me” Kassie wrote back with a winky face.

“Let’s see that photo of you and Mark” Jess pushed, and Kassie laughed.

“Its nothing crazy,” She said and sent the one from her phone.

“Kass, you can tell he is digging you.”

“Not true. Mark stood like that with everyone.” She laughed at the text and then went back to her glass and took another massive gulp of the golden liquid. ‘I must be crazy’ she thought to herself, ‘how could I just do what I did today. That is not like me just to prove someone wrong.’

“Is that all you got?”

“No, there is a bag filled with this Undertaker stuff. I think I am going to give it to Mrs. Jones”

“I would look through it before you pass it off. Well, I am glad you are home and safe.”

“Yes Mom” Kassie put a laughing face. The microwave beeped and brought her mind back to getting her self some food and drink. She pulled out the leftovers, placed it down at the bar, and then fixed herself a glass. She opened the back door and could hear the sound of the ocean slapping up against the beach. She ate her Dinner and then filled up her glass once again; after all, it was early in the night and no place to go.

Kassie sat out on the balcony in her favorite spot for when she needed to think, She scrolled through her news feed, and there it was just like Crystal said. “No fucking way!” Kassie said to her phone and clicked on the article, “Undertaker debuts a new beauty”. There was a full-length article of her and being with Mark. She could not believe some of the items that were made up the material. She laughed at it; after all, this had to be some type of fake article. 

‘Where is that photo from? It is different than the one I have on my phone’ Kassie tried to think through the fog. The photo on my phone was done first, and then his agent took another one; it is in my bag.’ Kassie jumped up, almost tipping her drink “The bag” She ran into the house as fast as she could and slide across the hardwood floor. “what the fuck!” She said as she turned the photo over. To her surprise, it showed her the same picture that was in the article. Kassie studied the photo a bit more. Mark had a smile or at least a smirk on his face. Kassie smiled and ran her hand against what he wrote on the photo. ‘You mean more to me than I’ll ever let you know- Secret One The Undertaker.’

“Just breath” Kassie spoke to her self “You are going to get ahead of yourself here. Take one step at a time.” She paused, “Don’t overthink this.” She kept repeating to herself. She walked back to her chair, took another drink of her Jack and Coke, and went back onto her dating site. She posted the goofy selfie from this morning. “I do look good” She laughed as she uploaded the photo.

It was getting late, and Kassie was getting cold even with the booze flowing through her. She grabbed what little items she had outside and headed back into the house. Kassie closed the balcony door behind her. She sighed as she looked at the contents of the bag all spread over the counter yet. She looked down at the photo and finished the last bit of her drink. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She could not believe what she wrote on the photo. She took the picture in her hand and walked into the bedroom, turning off the lights. She looked at her mirror on her dresser and placed the photo on the side of the mirror. She changed into her sleepwear and sat on the edge of the bed and stared at the picture.

“Get your shit together, Kass. You know you’re going to overthink this, and it’s going to be a disaster.” She spoke to herself, self “If he wants to be with you. It will be worth the wait.” She continued to talk to herself. She put her phone on the charger and got her self into bed. Kassie could not get herself to fall asleep. She rolled around for a bit of time and then decided she needed to fix this her self. She knew what would make her sleep in a matter of minutes. “Oh my goodness, Kassie lets get this out of you.” She sat up and opened the drawer and grabbed her friend.

Kassie ran her hands down her inner thighs a few times and slowly up her stomach and to her breast. She played her head back against the pillow as she got her self to a pleasant pleasure. She placed her toy right on her sensitive womanhood and left herself to go. Her mind raced as her heart pounded in her chest and into her ear. She grabbed onto her breast and threw herself over the edge as she called out into the darkness. Her breath slowly started to claim down. She put her toy away and settled back down under the covers.

The morning soon turned to the early afternoon before Kassie woke up. She slowly got out of bed and into the bathroom to start waking up. She looked at her hair in the mirror as she moaned and pulled her hair back into a big tie. She looked at herself and felt better then she did last night. She brushed her teeth and started to get herself ready for the day. She walked back over to the bed and made it as she slid her phone into her back pocket. She noticed that there were already messages on it since it was flashing, but was not ready.

Kassie walked into the kitchen, noticing the bag that was all torn apart from last night. She slowly put the items back together as she turned on the machine to get the water warm. She noticed a lot of photos, cards, and tons of items that any fan would love to have. Kassie smiled and thought about how Mrs. Jones’ grandson would love the items. She started to look at a few of them and noticed that Mark signed them all. No wonder why the ticket price was so much. She placed them neatly in the bag and figured she would give them to her later today. 

Kassie put her cup under the machine and put in a hot tea pod and turned it on. She sighed and grabbed her self some toast and just made it dry. She was going to have to hit the gym today and get all the Jack she drank last night out of her system. She grabbed her toast and tea and headed back to the balcony. She crossed the living room and free up a hand to open the door. The sun was bright, and the warm air was nice to feel against her skin. She sat down and listen to the ocean as she enjoyed her breakfast. She reached down for her phone and unlocked it.

Kassie took a deep breath and first read Jennifer and Amanda chats in the group. It seems that both of them hooked up with guys an were going to be out most of the day. She then opened up her Facebook, and there were several new friend requests. She clicked on them and did not know any of them. She moved to scroll her news feed and began to read several of the stories that caught her eye. 

“Sorry for the late text. I am glad that you got home safe and had a beauty to keep you company.” Mark texted, and the text cut off. Kassie clicked on it quickly to finish reading it “I am glad that you came yesterday it was a nice surprise. See you soon”

“I was not ready for what I found out yesterday” Kassie texted “But I am glad I took the chance.” She ran her finger above the send button, unsure if this is what she was supposed to say. Kassie jumped as her phone rang and hit the button. She sees the caller and declined it. She took a deep breath and tilted her head back into the sun.

Kassie took her time around the condo a bit and finally got herself dressed to go down to the gym. She needed to get her sweat on. She did her weight training with free wrights first and then 45 minutes of cardio. She felt good and felt like she had a good workout, which was an even better feeling. She wrapped the towel around her neck as she patted her head ever so often as she cleaned up. She turned off the light and went back up to her condo. She walked into her condo, grabbed the bag off the counter, and headed over to Mrs. Jones’ condo.

“Hello?” Mrs. Jones answered the door.

“Hi, Mrs. Jones. Is Kassie.” She smiled, and she opened the door wide up.

“Kassie darling. How are you doing?”

“I am good just finished with a nice workout. I wanted to give this to you. Your grandson was right. I had no idea.”

“Thank you. I am sure he will enjoy these items.” She paused and then hugged Kassie. “I will make sure the next time that my grandson comes over he thank you.”

“Not a problem. Enjoy them, okay. I will see you around Mrs. Jones” Kassie hugged her once more and left. She smiled to herself. She did something good, and there is now a fan that will enjoy the Undertaker just a bit more.

Kassie wore a light blue blouse with black slacks and heels. Her hair was pulled back in half up and down, and her hair had loose curls that fell her back. She grabbed her cellphone and texted the girls’ something to think about “It’s Monday, don’t forget to be awesome!”

“Oh please tell me there is coffee for Monday” Jennifer texted back, and Kassie put her phone in her purse as she enters the elevator. Kassie per her purse at her desk and went over and made a cup of coffee for Jennifer. She walked over to her desk and placed it down with a note ‘There is now’

Monday continued on its sluggish way until Glen walked around the office and announced to everyone to get into the conference room. The girls huddled around each other and chatted as the rest of the team came into the room. Glen stood at the door, waiting for the last of the employees to file in. Jessica nudged Kassie as Mark came into the room. He stood close to Kassie, but not next to her. Kassie smiled and was not sure what was happening.

“I have an announcement to make,” Glen said as he ran his hand through his short hair. “I just got told about how much more work I am going to have to ask for you guys and gals.” Glen continued to stall.

“So, how long are you going to make us guess what is happening?” Mark said to him and looked around the room.

“Okay... okay... Congratulations, Kassie and Mark, the higher-ups agreed!” Glen said loudly, and the girls started to scream and grabbed each other, jumping up and down.

“You did it! You did it!” Jessica and Ashley said as the both hugged Kassie. Kassie laughed as the room continued to erupt with cheers.

“Because of you two. They are asking for our team here to look into several different opportunities that if we do this correctly... we will be making our mark.” Glen said, and he was honest, and Kassie could tell. “So, let’s get to work people!” Glen said, and everyone started to leave the room, still celebrating a victory.

The girls walked out, and Jessica and Kassie lagged from them. “See, I knew that you would fit in perfectly here.” Kassie nodded her head as she looked over at Mark, who watched her and then headed into his office. Kassie gave him a strange look and continued to walk back to her desk. She began to think that it is strange that he didn’t even congratulate her. “Girl you got your mojo don’t let anyone take that from you,” Jessica said to her as she sat back down in her seat. Kassie smiled and just bowed her head a bit.

Kassie walked into her condo as she put her purse down. She stood up against the counter and took off her heels. She walked around the wooden floor in her bare feet. She turned on the music channel as she started to cook some dinner. Her phone buzzed against the countertop. She looked over at it and picked it up to see the girls sending congratulation drinks in text messages. She laughed at it and then flipped over to the dating app as she scrolled through a few photos like the ones that she might want to talk to later. She stirred the noodles in the pot as the just began to boil. She sighed and looked down at her phone, a little upset that Mark didn’t even say a word to her today. She left her phone on the counter and went into the bedroom to change into light sweatpants and a tank top.

She hears a knock on the door “Coming” She yelled as she grabbed the remote and lowered the TV betting it was the complaint department. She opened the door to see Mark standing there. “Well, this is a surprise.”

“Yikes, I feel the daggers,” Mark said with a smirk on his lips.

“Really?” Kassie said as she opened the door to see that Mark had champagne in his hands. Kassie started to laugh and put her hands through her hair as she pulled out the hair tie.

“So, can I come in?” Mark asked, and Kassie just waved him into the house.

“I am in the middle of the Dinner. There is enough if your not picky” Kassie said and laughed and shook her head.

“I am not that picky,” Mark said as he walked in and closed the door behind him. “I wanted to congratulate you at work, but you were busy.” Mark continued to look around as Kassie stood in the kitchen, finishing up Dinner. “You have a nice place here.”

“Thanks,” Kassie said as she dumped the pasta into the strainer. She grabbed the chicken that was in the oven and place it on the stovetop.

“Where are all your photos of your family?” Mark asked, and Kassie pushed her lips together, not wanting to answer the question. This was the one time that she was glad that her back was towards him.

“There are a few around,” She said as she plated up the Dinner and placed one plate on the bar. “Can you grab the grated cheese in the refrigerator, please?”

“Sure,” Mark said as she got up from the barstool and walked over to the refrigerator getting the cheese out as Kassie turned around with the second plate. “Dinner looks amazing. Are you sure that you had no idea I was coming over?”

“No clue,” Kassie said, looking at him and laughing. She grabbed forks and knives and handed them to Mark. Mark popped open the champagne and started to pour it into the glasses that Kassie set on the table. “Sorry, nothing fancy.”

“I am perfectly fine with it,” He said as a knock on the door interrupted them. “You expecting someone?”

“No?” She said as she walked over to the door and opened it, “Mrs. Jones, are you okay?”

“Oh yes,” She said, “This is my grandson Johnathan.”

“John,” the young kid said a bit shy.

“Johnathan, now what do you tell Kassie?” Mrs. Jones said, and Kassie smiled

“Thank you for the Undertaker items.” He said, and Kassie smiled

“You’re very welcome,” Kassie said and looked back at Mark and motioned to him. He walked over, and in a matter of seconds, John’s eyes lite up like Christmas lights.

“Oh Mr. Taker,” John said and put his hand out, and Mark took it and shook it.

“Nice to meet you,” He said to him, seeing the child shake a bit standing in front of him.

“Mr. Taker, thank you. My grandson here is so hard to please, and that night when he saw you here, you made his day.” Mrs. Jones said, and Kassie started to laugh and pushed her lips together as she leaned up against the door. “We better let them go, Johnathan.” She turned him away a bit, and he kept turning around to make sure that Mark was still standing there. “Kassie, darling, you two have a good night. Thank you again.”

Kassie waved goodbye, and Mark placed his arm around Kassie’s wrist and then dropped her hand in his. “So, that is what you did with the $300 worth of Undertaker items?”

“Um, yeah, some of them.” She blushed a bit as Mark moved her into the condo and Kassie closed the door

“That was nice of you,” Mark said as he walked back over to the Dinner and finished pouring the last glass.

“Yeah. Mrs. Jones is such a sweet neighbor.” She paused a bit, “Plus, Crystal said there is an image that you guys have to keep. I just happen to make your image a bit softer.” Kassie stuck out her tongue at him. 

“Really?” Mark said, and Kassie started to laugh at the look on his face. “Well, I have to say that is some very good advice from Crystal. Now, back to dinner” He handed Kassie a glass “A toast to Kassie. A rich man lives in a castle, a poor man lives by the sea. But a whiskey glass and your fine ass are sweet to me.” Kassie started to laugh, “Congratulations, Kassie. I can not wait to see what other new areas you bring this company too.”

“Thank you” Kassie blushed as they clinked glasses together and then drink. The two of them ate Dinner and chatted about work and projects that were coming up. Mark finished his plate first and took it to the sink. “That looks fitting for you.”

“Me? Doing dishes?” Mark asked as he took some water and splashed it on Kassie, and she laughed at him. Kassie took her plate around and washed it off before putting it into the dishwasher. Kassie cleaned up the rest of the Dinner, putting it away in the refrigerator, and Mark loaded the dishwasher. Mark heard the phone on the counter buzzing while Kassie goofed around dancing and singing to the music playing from the TV. He looked down, who was calling a bit nosy on who was calling. The name of the contacted read ‘Fucking Cheater.’ Mark smiled at himself as Kassie turned around with a bottle of champagne.

“Shall we polish this off?” Kassie smiled

“Sure,” Mark said as she grabbed both the glasses after drying his hands. Kassie dancing her way out to the balcony. Mark smiled as he watched her. She sat down on the small wicker couch on the balcony. Mark sat down next to her and placed the glasses on the table, and took the bottle from Kassie’s hand. He poured a bit more in the glasses.

“So I very curious. Why would you give up the wrestling life?” Kassie asked

“Well, my body is the reason why I couldn’t keep going. My dad just recently past away, and it has gotten me to think about what I want in life.” Kassie pulled her legs up, wrapping her arms around her knees. “I miss the traveling and the people that I worked with, but I been doing this for 30 years. It is time for me to reevaluate what I should be doing.”

“That is why I came out here,” Kassie said softly, “I had a horrible relationship that went bad, and I needed a new start.” She took a sigh and looked out to the sun setting over the ocean. She was not sure how much information she should be giving Mark. “My parents want me to settle down. My mother makes sure to continue to tell me I am wasting my time just living life. The girls helped me move out here... show me that there is more than the small world I had... I am happy about that.” She took a drink out of her glass and looked over at Mark.

“Your parents are happy with what your career is?”

“I guess it pays the bills. I think I am more part of the apple of their eye now than how I was. I am used to not hearing the praise.” She laughed at her comment, “How about your parents?”

“My dad was my biggest fan, but also asked me what I was going to do for the future. My mom is the most loving mom figure that I could ever ask for. She never picked between my older brother and me. I think when you get older, the competition between everyone just stops.”

Kassie laughed a bit “Oh, I hope so” she took a big drink and leaned her head back the ocean splashed against the beach. “This is the peace” She smiled at Mark.

“Yeah,” Mark said as he sat back and got comfortable. He took a drink, “What is  
your new plan?”

“Here?” Kassie asked, “I am just going to take it one step at a time.” She smiled “The universe has my back.”

“That is a good way to look at it.” He paused.

Kassie smiled and leaned her head against Mark’s shoulder “I never did what I did the other day. I am surprised that I even did it now that I sat back and think about it.”

Mark started to laugh, “You were so out of water. Don’t get me wrong, your outfit was spot on, but at the same point.”

“Well thank you, because you know it takes a girl time to look good.” Kassie looked up at Mark rubbing her face on his shoulder. The night continued as the two of them chatted and laughed about things that have happened and comments from each other. Kassie was enjoying the time that Mark was spending with her and in one of her favorite spots.

Kassie was sitting at her desk, reading the research into the next project. Mark walked up to Kassie’s desk and leaned against the half wall cubical. “Hey Kassie,” She turned around and smiled “You want to get some lunch?”

“Are you leaving now?”

“Yeah, come on.” He smiled, and Kassie locked her computer and grabbed her purse. Amanda slid over in her chair to Jessica and pointed at the two of them as they walked out of the office. Mark placed his arm around the back of Kassie, and the elevator doors opened.

“So, you want to explain that?” Amanda asked, and Jessica looked at her

“Maybe Kassie is entertaining, Mark?” Jessica lifted her eyebrow.

“A girl that can have any guy... she is going to have to explain this” Amanda laughed a bit as she went back to her desk.

Mark took the bag out of Kassie’s hand as he put his hand out for her to take to get out of the truck. “So, Glen believes that I need to keep in shape. I am going to go to a boxing class tonight. You want to go?” He laughed a bit as she stood in front of him, looking up to him.

“Yeah, I can entrain you in the ring” She laughed a bit, “I need to go home and change before heading out.”

“I will pick you up at 7,” He said with a smile across his lip. Kassie ran her hand against his arm and grabbed the bag out of his hand.

“Sounds like a plan” She smiled, and he closed the door of the truck and placed his arm around her back as the two of them walk into the office building, and back to the office.

Kassie sat at her desk, and Amanda and Jennifer stood behind her. “Please explain,” Amanda asked, and Kassie turned around.

“What?” She asked, and they both motioned with their eyes to Mark’s office.

“We just grabbed lunch”

“Yeah, you are falling for him,” Jennifer called out.

“We have a lot in common and chat here and there.”

“Really?” Amanda and Kassie smiled and took a breath

“We are not a thing. Just friends” She said with a smile, and Jennifer crossed her arms. The girls quickly ran when Mark walked out of his office and went over to Jessica’s cubical. Kassie started to laugh as the scattered and Mark looked over at her, and she bowed her head.

Kassie put on a cropped top along with comfortable black spandex pants with black sneakers. She pulled her hair back, braiding it to a ponytail. She packed a small bag as she heard a knock on the door. She looked at her phone, “Oh shit. He is a little early.” she said softly, “Coming!” she called and ran to the door. “Hey,” she said, and Mark smiled “Come in. I am almost ready... Does this look okay?”

“Oh yeah, you look good.” He said, his mind racing all over the place.

“Thanks” She smiled and grabbed her purse and threw it into the bag. “I am good”

“Great” Mark said, and Kassie headed out first, and Mark followed her. The two went into the gym. Mark made sure to be the gentleman as much as possible. Mark signed the two in and shortly after that was greeted by the trainer. The trainer got prepped as they wrapped both Kassie and Mark’s hands. The group chatted and laughed. Then the trainer started with the basics and then allowed Kassie to work out on the bag, and Mark and the trainer went into the ring and did a few advance movements.

“So, are you two a thing?” the trainer asked.

“Working on it.” Mark said and looked up at him “What are you thinking about?”

“She totally into you.” He paused, “Put your foot on the gas and get on it.”


	5. Chapter 5

Kassie wore a high necked mini dress her hair left loose in some natural curls. She took a sip of her drink as she smiled at the brown hair brown eye man across from the table. “Kassie, I have to say. I am so glad that I asked you on a second date.”

“Aw thank you for asking me, Edi. You know with that app it is such a hit or miss who you find.” She smiled and he reached over and ran his hand against her that was touching her glass. Her eyes looked down at her hand and she started to think of Mark. He was the last one to touch her so innocently but eager.

“I better get you back to your car it is getting late. I am sure you have to work tomorrow.” Edi said and smiled.

“Oh yes, I do.” She sighed and looked up at him.

“How about we get together on Friday night?”

“Um, yeah I think I am open for Friday. If something is already planned I will just send you a message.” She laughed a little “So, for the third date you think we could exchange numbers?”

“Sure, Sorry I am just trying to be cautious. Just like you said there are so many different types of people on that site.” He said and Kassie nodded and smiled. The two of them walked out to her car and Edi leaned in and gave her a hug “Thank you for an amazing night.”

“Thank you. I can't wait till Friday.” She smiled and turned around and opened the car door and got in. She got her set in the car and looked over to see Edi still standing there and she waved goodbye and headed home. Kassie was enjoying her conversation with Edi she could see her self going long term with him. Kassie headed into her condo as she walked in she continued to text the girls about her second date. She walked into her condo and put her phone down and took off her shoes. She got her bottle of water and headed into the bedroom to clean up and get ready for the next morning.

Kassie sat at the lunch table with girls and Mark walked into the cafeteria to get himself some coffee.

“Jennifer and I are going out Saturday.” Amanda said and looked at Kassie “Kassie you should come with us.”

“Ah, I am not sure” She filled her mouth with some salad as she continued to scroll through her phone.

“Are you two busy with all your dates?” Amanda said snarky and Kassie shot her a look.

“No my Saturday is open. I am just not sure if I am want to be drinking. I have been working out a lot and enjoying what my body is doing.” Kassie said and Mark grabbed his cup of coffee and took a sip of it as he walked out of the room acting like he did not hear anything the girls were talking about. “Amanda!” Kassie got pissed and the other girls watched “I never throw you under the bus. How about you be my wing women for a bit, damn.”

“He isn't making a move and knowing you are dating Edi. Someone needs to make a choice.”

“Two dates is not considered dating,” Kassie said and took a deep sigh. Amanda rolled her eyes and looked at Jennifer. The girls started to laugh and Kassie was getting tired of this picked up her lunch and threw it away, and left the cafeteria.

Kassie was quiet as Mark and Kassie pulled up to the gym. Tonight was cardio and Mark was not looking forward to this at all. Kassie walked into the gym first and Mark followed her in.

“Hi Roger” She smiled and waved as she signed in and looked back at Mark “I signed you in”

“Thank you” He said with a smile and ran his hand against her back.

“You two ready for punishment.” He asked as she smiled and crossed his arms.

“OO, promise to say my name,” Kassie said with a laugh and she turned around and looked at Mark who smiles and rolled his eyes. She bounced her way to the back and put her bag down against the wall. Roger pointed to the treadmills first. Kassie grabbed her headphone and her phone so she could listen to music.

“How long?” Mark asked and Roger smiled at him

“3 miles. I suggest that you get moving for a little jog.” Roger looked over at Kassie who was already on a full out jog and ready to start running“I am taking it that Kassie had a bad day today?”

“Yeah, she has been quiet on the ride over here. I am just letting her get it out.” Mark took a deep breath. Roger worked with Mark getting him nice and warmed up and then getting into the workout. Kassie was still running her lungs out. Roger started Mark in the rowing machine and walked over to Kassie and tapped the top of her machine. She pulled her earbuds out.

“Hey, how about we slow that down and move you to the workout. You did double the distance then Mark did.”

“Okay,” She said and started to slow it down. She finally got off the treadmill and stood on the ground.

“You had a really bad day huh?”

“You can tell that much?” She said as she took on deep breaths trying to calm her self.

“Oh yeah, let me give you some advice you don't have to take. Forever minute that you remain angry. You are giving up sixty seconds of happiness.” Roger placed his hand on Kassie's back as she tried to calm her breathing. Kassie shook her head and tried to push away what happened with Amanda. “Come on Mark... teach the greenhorn here how to do some bumps,” Roger said and got into the ring.

Roger leaned up against a corner and watch Mark teach Kassie and then watched both of them take a few. Soon Kassie was laughing and making Mark laugh. Roger smiled at the two of them, as they continued on their way and finished up the work out her had planned for the night.

Mark looked at Kassie when they sat in the truck. “Hey, tomorrow night there is a ride for cancer for kids. I wanted to see if you wanted to go with me?”

“Really? I won't' have to track you down?”

“Yeah, we can drive over together. I will make sure to bring you things to wear” He said and Kassie started to laugh.

“So, I am taking it that cute little dress might not be the outfit you are looking for?” Kassie asked laughed as she looked over at Mark. She noticed his hand was on the center console. Kassie ran her hand against his and she could feel the sparks between them. She closed her eyes and took it in. Mark took a hold of her hand and her eyes snapped open and she smiled.

“I take it that you are saying yes?”

“Yes,” She said as she tried to swallow.

“Great, I can not wait till Friday.” He paused and looked over at her. She smiled the lights bouncing off her eyes as she looked over and nodded her head. Mark parked his truck and escorted Kassie up to her condo. Kassie leaned up against her door as Mark held on to her hand as the two of them chatted and laughed with each other “I can not wait till tomorrow night.”

“Me either” She smiled at him her heart was in her throat as she tried to breathe.

“I will see you tomorrow at work then,” Mark said as he slowly left her hand go.

“I will see you tomorrow,” She said as she opened her door, and went into her condo. She leaned up against her back to the door. She sighed again and leaned up against the door. She wanted him to come in so much. She got her self together and got her self ready for the night. She grabbed her phone and went to the dating app and messaged Edi 'Hey Edi, Something came up Friday. I will make it up to you just pick another date.'

Kassie sat outside on the balcony. She wore skinny jeans and a black blank top. Her hair was French braid and she wore some night long cat eyes eyeliners with a smokey eye. She looked out into the ocean as she heard a motorcycle after motorcycle goes by the condo. She finally hears a knock on the door. She opened the door and Mark stood there with a package.

“Hi” She smiled

“Hey, This is for you.” He said and handed her the box.

“Thank you,” She said and opened the door more for Mark to come in. She walked over the kitchen counter and put the box down. She then closed the sliding door and locked it as she turned off the lights all over except for one in the living room. She grabbed the box and looked at Mark and then opened it.  
She started to laugh as she pulled out the hoodie “I like this” she smiled it zipped up the front with his logo on the front and then had Undertaker written on the back.

“Oh good” He smiled “It was hard to figure out what you would like to wear. “Shall we go?”

“Yes,” She grabbed a small backpack and put it on and then her new sweatshirt on top of that. They walked out of the condo. Mark put his arm around her and pulled her a bit closer.

“So, I have to ask. Have you been on a motorcycle before?”

“Yeah,” She laughed a bit and Mark shook her a little next to him.

“You're getting a helmet. That is all I need on my mind is that I lose the most valuable person in the company.”

“Oh my no way,” She said and laughed as the two of them got to the motorcycle. Mark handed her the helmet and she put it on. He got on and started the bike. Kassie got on behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

“Ready?”

“Yeah” She screamed over the motorcycle. Mark pulled out and off the way and the two of them were on there a way to the event. Kassie continued to hold onto Mark. Mark enjoyed having her arms wrapped around him. They slowly pulled up to the event. Staff started to point where he was supposed to park. Mark slowed down as he pulled into the lot. Kassie slowly began to loosen her grip and Mark made sure to give it a bit more gas and Kassie grabbed on to him and he could feel her laughing at him. Kassie looked around and seen miles and miles of motorcycles. People were all over the place. Mark stopped at another security area. He gave him his name and he handed him an envelope and Mark put in inside his vest. Kassie looked around as she could not see anyone that she even knew. Mark pulled his bike in and then back into a spot and turned off the bike. Kassie got off the bike first and then Mark got off.

He turned around and reached over to help take off the helmet. “You good?”

“Yeah” She laughed and handed over the helmet “Are you sneaking me into the party?”

“No no,” He put the helmet on the bike and reached into his vest and opened the envelope. He looked at the one lanyard and put it on him and then took the other one and put it on Kassie. “Your my plus one” He chuckled and Kassie laughed with him. “Come let's get some food and drink.” Kassie followed as the two of them walked and chatted. Mark pointed out special areas and Kassie skipped and jump to keep up with him. “So, what do you want?” He asked as they stood in line just like normal people.

“Um, can you read it to me?” She asked and smiled a bit and Mark realized that she couldn't see what they even had. Mark looked down at her and smiled and spouted off a few things that they had.

“I will take a cheeseburger and water” She looked up at him and he started to laugh

“Yeah, no Jack here” He laughed at her and she playfully punched him. Mark wrapped his arm around her and she leaned her head on his chest. He leaned his head down and took a deep breath of her perfume. She smelled sweet like cotton candy pure and simple the sweetest thing to mind. He smiled and could not imagine anyone else that he would want to be with.

“About the time that you show up!” Kassie turned her head and Glen walked over with Crystal alongside him. Kassie and Mark were just finishing up their burgers. Mark wiped his hands and threw out the small plate and napkin in the basket near him.

Mark and Glen hugged “Sorry, got here a little late and just got some food.”

“That's okay they didn't start yet. I am taking it that they will start around 8 pm.”

“Sounds great.” Mark said “Kassie you remember Crystal”

“Yes, How are you?” Kassie smiled at Crystal

“Good. I see you are ware the right gear this time.” She laughed and so did everyone else. Kassie shook her head.

“Yeah, Mark had to bring me the hoodie” She smiled and Crystal wrapped her arm around her. “Come with me and I will introduce you to the other women.”

“Thank you, Crys,” Glen said and smiled at her and she smiled back at him. Kassie looked at Mark and he smiled.

Glen looked at Mark and waited until the girls were out of earshot. “So, please tell me you stopped the games with Kassie and this between you and her is you.”

“Um,” Mark leaned his head back “I am not into another heartache.”

“But you think she is?” Glen asked as he took a drink. “Stop shape-shifting, and get the real emotions out. I am telling you Mark if you don't do it. She will find someone else.” Mark shook his head a bit as he listened to him. “Let's go do the meet and greet while the girls are away.”

The girls started to walk through the crowd has the DJ started to play music. “So, does this mean that Mark and you are a couple?” Crystal asked and looked over at Kassie.

“I am not sure what this is. I want to say we are in a relationship, but he is warm one minute and cold the next.”

“That is just normal with guys like Mark and Glen.” She chuckled a bit “You seem a lot more comfortable with Mark now.”

“Yeah. I am at the point where I want to share everything and yet nothing all at once.” Kassie laughed and Crystal smiled and the girls joined a group of women.

“Hello, ladies. I want to introduce Mark's plus one.” Crystal started “This is Kassie. She works with Mark and Glen. Be nice and teach her the ropes.” She shook Kassie a little bit and the girls said hello all at once.

Mark and Glen finished up with their meet and greets and took the photos that were needed with the groups and whatnot. Mark looked out in the sea of people and in the middle of the group, there were a bunch of girls dancing to the music that the DJ was playing. Mark started to laugh and pointed them out to Glen. “ You know that Kassie started that!” Mark said very loudly to Glen

“Oh yeah, and there is Crystal dancing right alongside her” Glen laughed and smile. The guys stood there and watched the girls. They knew neither one of them were worried about the guys, they were sticking together and watching out for each other.

“Mark, listen, you know that feeling. You know that feeling when it is just right and you don't have to try to impress anyone. She accepts you.” Glen said and Mark was quiet and listening “I just want to see you happy.” Mark knew exactly what he meant and when he looked out over the people. He couldn't only see that one person and that was Kassie.

Mark and Glen walked over to the dancing group and Kassie looked over and noticed Mark. She tapped on Crystal and then ran over to Mark. “Are you going to join us?” She grabbed his hand and tried to start to pull him out to the group.

“We got to get ready for the ride. You ready for some night riding?” Mark asked as he placed his arm around her pulling her close to him.

“Sure” Kassie smiled and looked up at Mark. Crystal snuggled up against Glen who wrapped his arms around her.

“Okay guys, see you in line.” He said and Mark guided Kassie back tot he bike as the two of them held hands.

“So?” Glen asked Crystal and she looked up at him as she placed her hand on his chest.

“I am so glad. I am married” She laughed 

“I am glad you married too. Mark is still shape-shifting.” Glen said to Crystal

“And you're still asking me to use my third sense. Mark will lose her if she figures it out. She is not a dumb girl.”

“Yeah, well I am not getting an edge up on your power.” Glen rolled his eyes and sighed as the two of them began to walk and continued to talk. 

Mark handed Kassie the helmet. Kassie started to pout, and Mark didn't even say a word. He looked up at her and just fixed his gloves. Kassie pulled the strap as she made sure that the helmet was on tight enough. Mark smiled and reached over to double-check her, and then got on the bike and started it. Kassie got on behind him. She scooted up closer to him as she placed her hands under his vest and closer to his skin. Mark smiled and waited for a little noticing that she was ready and he slowly started to drive the bike. 

The event started as they got everyone into position. Glen and Mark drove side by side and lead the second group of bikes. It was an event to see. Kassie took it all in as you could see nothing but bikes and everyone took their time and made their way with streets filled with people cheering them on. Kassie could not stop smiling. She was excited to see all the good that the guys were doing and all the smiles on the crowd's face. She also could not believe she was here in the middle of this all. The group finally stopped and Crystal and Glen pulled up alongside. Kassie looked over at Crystal wearing a helmet too. Kassie started to laugh and thought 'Maybe Crystal is right. The guys are always protecting us.' The sounds of the bikes were all you could hear. There was no music, no screaming, no talking, nothing just the motors of the bikes. It was soothing like the beach to Kassie. She could think and drown out all the messes up things of the week.

Mark pulled up to Kassie's condo and parked the bike. Kassie got off the bike and then Mark. Kassie pulled her helmet off as she tried to fix her hair and Mark took the helmet and put it on the bike. “Thank you for coming with me. I hope you had fun.”

“Oh yeah, I did. That is something I can do again.” She smiled “Do you guys do that often?”

“Here there. I am sure now with me being out the ring. There will be more opportunities to do things like that.” He paused and lifted his arm and Kassie snuggled right into him. The two of them started to walk into the condo and into the elevator.

“Why not come in for a nightcap?” Kassie asked and Mark looked down at her.

“Sure, I will take you up on that offer.” He smiled as they walked out of the elevator. Kassie unzipped her sweatshirt and took off her small pack. She pulled out her keys and opened up the door. Mark pushed the door open and held it for Kassie as she walked in.

“The good stuff is on top of the refrigerator. I will be right back” She said as she went into the bedroom and Mark closed the door. Mark took off his vest and placed it on the one bar stool. Mark heard the bathroom water turn on. He reached up and grabbed the Whiskey Speyburn bottle and opened several cabinets until he found the glasses. “You finding everything okay?” Kassie called out from the bedroom.

“Yeah, I am good,” Mark said and Kassie came out shortly after wearing a relaxed pair of sweatpants and her Undertaker sweatshirt. She texted the girls that she was home and put the phone down on the charger. “Everything okay?” 

“Yeah, I am good.” She smiled as Mark opened the freezer and put some ice in each glass. She leaned up against the counter a bit as she watched. “Let's sit outside. It's nice out” She smiled at Mark and he nodded his head and took both the glasses filled with Whiskey following Kassie out the door. 

Kassie sat down closer to the edge of the balcony and Mark sat next to her. He handed her a glass and she smiled and cheered him the glass clinking 'I wish this was every night' She thought and took a sip as the two of them smiled. Kassie and Mark started to chat and the Whiskey was making warm bodies and loose lips. She leaned over at Mark and placed her head in his lap. Kassie started to laugh as she looked at Mark who gently ran his fingers over her forehead.

“What's so funny?” He asked continuing to rub her head.

“My heart... my mind. If you could hear this battle.” She sighed and looked over at the dark sea “I am my worst enemy.”

“Why do you believe that?”

“I will find something wrong to just find something wrong. I can't just relax and say things are fine.”

“Maybe you just need to believe in what you tell everyone else.”

“What is that?” she laughed a bit as she wiggled her head back and forth on his lap.

“The universe has your back,” Mark said and Kassie sighed as she tried to sip the whiskey from the side of her mouth.

“Your right, “ She said and unzipped her hoodie a bit. Mark couldn't tell is she was just hot or the golden liquid helping her out. Mark sighed as he ran his hand from her forehead to her cheek as he looked out to the sea.

“You know the darkness hides the real beauty of the beach.”

“Yeah, but you are the light looking into the darkness and showing the beauty that is hidden,” Kassie said her eyes getting heavy as she listens to the beach and taking in each touch that Mark was leaving on her skin. She took a few deep breaths and smiled a little as she wanted to be in this moment forever.

Mark noticed that Kassie was sleeping. He finished his Whiskey that was now watered down and put the glass down. He picked her up and gently carried her into her room. He shifted Kassie in his arms and pulled the covers down and laid Kassie into her bed. He moved the covers on top of her. He looked around the room as he tries to figure out where the light switch was at. He noticed his photo in the mirror. He smiled as he ran his hand against it and looked over at Kassie. He turned off the light and Kassie began to mumble “Mar-”

“Yeah?” He said softly as he looked at her talking with her eyes closed

“You have no idea,” she said clearly and then continued to mumble.

Mark gave her a look like what was she talking about 'Oh, I am sure' Mark thought to himself as he left the doorway of her room. He looked down at her phone that was flashing “Fucking Cheater” popped up once again. Mark looked at his watch to see that it was on in the morning. There would be no reason for anyone to call at this time. Mark sighed and shook his head as he cleaned up putting the glasses in the sink and closing and locking the balcony and the front door before he left. 

Kassie woke up the next morning late. She slowly stretched out in the bed feeling the ties of the sweatshirt. She then sat up wondering what happen to Mark. She walked out of the bedroom no Mark to be found. She frowns a bit and then picked up her phone swiping away the messages and texted Mark 'Secret, I promise I am not normally such a horrible partner. It must have been all the fresh air and stars.' 

Kassie sat outside as the day just continued. She then came up with this great idea and texted the girls 'I am going to surprise Edi for lunch. After all, I did blow him off for Mark.'

'That sounds like a good idea.' Amanda said 'Then maybe you can get his number too.'

'I know right, that is so weird' Jennifer wrote back. 

Kassie got dressed in a cute little sundress and headed out. She picked up two salads and fresh fruit. She was proud of her self since it would be such a surprise and also give her a chance to see him without him expecting it. She pulled up to the factory which he said he worked. She got out of the car and walk into the office. 

“Hi, can I help you?” The secretary asked looking up from the computer screen. 

“Hi, I am looking for Edi Smith.” Kassie paused “He told me that he works here in accounting.” 

“Um, I don't know that name, but let me look him up. Edi Smith correct?”

“Yes”

“I don't have an employee with that name.”

“Um, how about just Edi?”

“No one under the name Edi or Edward.” The secretary said to Kassie who then just gave up. 

“Well, here are two salads and fruit.” She smiles “Enjoy them” placed the bag on the counter and walked right out of the factory. She had enough to know what has happened. She walked out to her car and messaged Edi on the app 'You lied to me! I stopped at your work and no one knows you! Your the type of people that should not be on this app! Fucking liar!' She pushed send. She placed her phone in the passenger seat. She drove back home the music blaring and the anger building up inside of her. She lowers the music and picked up her phone. She checks to see if Edi read the message. He did and that just made her blood boil even more. She started to delete all her photos off the app, and one final message her inactivated it. 

'Amanda and Jennifer- You two still going out tonight?' Kassie texted

'Yea, pick you up?' Amanda asked with her goody emoji

'Fuck yeah!' Kassie said and started to gather her things and headed back into the condo.

'What happened with Edi?' Jessica asked

'I went to his job. He doesn't work there. No one by any form of Edi works there. I cussed him out in a message. He read it. He didn't even speak back. I deleted my photos and I deleted that app.' she texted and everyone in the group knew that old revenge Kassie was back.

'Woohoo, lets hit the town tonight!' Amanda texted

'Let's get you laid!' Jennifer said 'Best thing to do to get over an asshole like him.'

'Yeah, why not. There is no man out there for me to be with forever. Only users and players.' Kassie texted as she walked into her condo.

'What about Mark?” Ashley asked sort of hoping that Kassie would get her head on straight.

'Mark? I can't even tell what I am to him.' Kassie stopped for a moment looked out at the beach. Her memory flashing all the images from the last night. She put her phone down and tears started to stream in her eyes. 'Why could she not understand what she meant to him.' she thought and then repeated what he wrote on his photo ' You mean more to me than I'll ever let you know.' 

Jessica paced the floor back and forth. She wanted to call Mark but had no idea if she should be putting her nose into this. She tapped her cell phone in her hand and unable to make a decision. Jessica looked at her husband sitting on the couch and was playing on his phone.

“You're not going to feel better until you do it.” He said to her knowing her better than anyone else.

“But he is one of my bosses. I am not sure if I should be giving him advice.”

“It's not advice, Jess.” He paused “You are doing this for Kass, not for Mark.” He stopped playing his game on his phone and looked up at her as she continued to pass the floor. “You know Kass is going to go down that dark path as she has in the past.” 

Hours have passed and Jessica could not stop walking around and looked at her husband knowing he was right. He unlocked her phone and started to dial Mark's number. The phone rang and rang... Jessica began to think about what happens if he does not answer, and then there a rough voice on the other side “Hello?”

“Hi Mark, its Jessica.”

“Hi, Jessica. What can I do for you?” He asked his voice a bit confused about why she would be calling.

“Well, I know you and Kassie have been seeing each other...I am not sure if it super serious...” She paused and Mark cleared his throat “But she has been in burnt in a bad way and” Jessica tried to get out as nice as possible “Kassie you know is still on the prowl. Well, something went wrong, and she was burnt again.”

“Is she okay?” Mark asked concern in his voice

“Um, yeah right now she is. When things like this happen she normally drinks her self into the black hole.” Jessica paused “She is planning on going out tonight with Amanda and Jennifer.”

“Where are they going?” Mark knew that he had to stop her from making a bigger mistake then what has already happened. Mark got up from the couch and rubbed his head as he waited for Jessica to tell him. 

“The Colosseum” Her voice trembling a bit.


	6. Chapter 6

Mark grabbed his keys and jumped into his truck. He has to get to Kassie sooner than later. Mark looked at the time and thought he should be able to catch her at her condo. He pulled in to the parking lot like he was running late for work. He saw Kassie's car was there and thought he was doing good. He jumped out of the truck and ran into the condo. He pushed the elevator to go up to the 6th floor. Mark walked over to Kassie's door and knocked on it. He didn't get a response and he knocked and knocked and nothing. He picked up his phone and called her as he got into the elevator. He listened to the phone ring and ring and then go to her voicemail. Mark started his truck and jogged to his truck and got into the car. He looked up the club name since he did not know where it was. 

Kassie stood in between Jennifer and Amanda as the three of them did shots at the bar. Kassie wore a red cowl neck mini dress with a draping neckline. Her hair was up in high curls and her make up was smokey with a dark lipstick. She looked like a woman for a prowl. The girls cheered and wiggled to the music as the got the attention of everyone at the bar. The bartender filled up the shots once more. 

“I am so glad that you decided to come out,” Amanda said and Jennifer agreed as they cheered to Kassie. 

“You girls are the only people that understand me,” Kassie said as she raised her shot glass once more and slammed it back. She put the shot glass down on the bar.

“Let's do one more!” Jennifer screamed at the girls as the DJ started the music. 

Kassie reached down into her clutch and grabbed her phone since it was flashing getting her attention. She opened the phone and noticed that Mark called. She then saw a text message from Jessica saying 'Sorry, I couldn't let this happen again.' Kassie stopped and looked at the girls as she tried to think what Jessica was even talking about, but the alcohol was starting to hit her as fast as she was putting them down and thinking was starting to slow down. 

“Come on Kassie! Get your glass!” Jennifer called to her and she looked over at her. She walked over the bar and got her shot as three girls raised their shots and cheered them together as Amanda started to say something. 

“Kassie!” Mark called to her as he walked over to her. Kassie just stared at him walking in just with a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

“Mark?” She said a bit confused about why he would even be here.

“I think you had enough. Let me take you back to my house.” He reached over and took the shot out of her hand and she pulled away.

“This is not yours,” Kassie said to Mark and Kassie took the moment and swallowed the shot. “Why are you here?” she said her words a little slurred and Mark could just tell she had enough to drink for a bit. 

“For you,” Mark said and he could tell Kassie would be the easiest person to get into the car or the hardest. He took a deep breath and looked at all three of the girls.

“Well, I am sorry, but” Amanda started to talk to him “Sometimes people need to put their big boy pants on and tell a woman that they are off the market.” Jennifer and Amanda started to laugh at the two of them at him.

“Kassie lets just go,” Mark said as he reached out to her. Mark tried to ignore Amanda and Jennifer's comments as he tried to get Kassie to come with him. 

“No, you're playing me, Mark. I would change anything for you and you just keep flipping hot and cold on me.” Kassie said and she started to have some of that liquid courage kicking in, but the raw emotion that Mark brought out in her was winning as a few tears that fell on her cheek.

Mark walked closer to her and he ran his hand against her cheek catching the tears that escaped “You don't need to be strong around me, Kass. I want you for you.” He paused as his heart raced a bit.

“You never told me. I always chase you... even to Philadelphia.” Kassie said to him and “Why are you saying this to me now?”

Amanda and Jennifer could not help but stand there and watch what was going on. Mark and Kassie were nose to nose as they continued to talk and the girls just stared.

“I told you in Philadelphia. Do you remember what I wrote 'You mean more to me than I'll ever let you know.' You have no idea how much, Kass. I could tell from the first time I saw you at the bar how fascinated I am by you.” Kassie looked down as more tears just began to fall as Mark could tell she was hurting and part of it was because of him. “There is no reason to cry. You are just ruining your makeup” He said as she looked at him and he wiped away a few more tears.

Kassie's heart beat faster and faster as Mark's thumb ran over her cheek. She closed her eyes as she stood in front of Mark taking in each touch that his fingers brushed across her skin. Mark knew he wanted to kiss her for the longest time. He held her cheek and went in for the kiss. Their lips touching and then parting his touch tasting the Jack that she as drank already in the night. 

Mark and Kassie's lips touched each other and it was like fireworks going off in the room. Amanda and Jennifer just stood there and their mouth dropped open which felt like forever. There was no doubt in their mind that Mark was falling head over heels for Kassie. They also knew that Kassie was already head over heel for him.

Kassie woke up and moaned a bit. Her head was pounding as she opened her eyes to the lights shining in on her. She began to wonder why her shades were left open when she remember closing them before she left last night. “oh man” She said softly to herself as she rubbed her head. She rolled over slowly trying hard to not make the world spin. She noticed then that this was not the cover on her bed. She sat up and see that Mark was sleeping next to her. 'He looks to beautiful sleeping' She thought to her self. 'What happened last night?' She began to think as she stared at Mark 'I went out to Amanda and Jennifer revenge was the flavor of the night.' Kassie decided that she needed to get up and go to the bathroom. She looked around the room. It was a very county feel. She noticed where she believes that the bathroom was. She sat up in the bed and noticed she was just in her panties and bra. 

“Good Morning,” Mark said very sleepily as he looked over at Kassie and smiled. His hair a mess as he sat up and pulled his hair back. 

“Morning.” She paused and looked at Mark as she had all these questions that she wanted to ask, but just pushed her lips together. 

“I will make us some breakfast. My daughter's room is down the hall. I believe that you can find some clothes and makeup in there.” Mark said to Kassie as he reached out and touched her arm and smiled at her. Mark then lifted the covers and got out of the bed and Kassie noticed he already had some gym shorts on. Mark grabbed himself some shorts and made his way out of the bedroom.

Kassie took her time as she looked around and seen that her phone was on the nightstand. She went to the bathroom as she opened the phone and started to read the text messages from last night. The memories that she could not remember slowly started to come flooding back. Kassie cleaned up and then went down the hall into his daughter's room and grabbed her self some clothing and sneakers. She walked down the hallway and back into Mark's bedroom to get a shower. She allowed the water to just flow over her. She was embarrassed about her behavior and should not have gone out last night. 

Kassie looked at the clothes that she had in the bathroom with her. She was impressed with the style that Mark's daughter had. She put them on and pulled her hair up and clipped it high on her head. She walked out of the bathroom feeling a little better about her self. She noticed a photo on the nightstand she picked it up and it was a photo of Mark and his kids. Kassie smiled and wondered how he was a father to them. 

Kassie felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She grabbed it and seen that it was Jessica “Are you still talking to me?”

“Yes, thank you” Kassie texted back and put her phone in her pocket. Kassie walked downstairs and into the kitchen her wet hair dripping a little. Mark made a big pot of coffee, scrambled eggs, toasts, and some sausages. He placed everything on the table and turned around to just see Kassie stop and watched him.

“Thank you,” Kassie said to Mark as she put her hand on her hips, and Mark walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her pulling her in close and kissing her forehead.

“Come, let's get some food in you and some medication for your head,” Mark said as he put the pan in the sink. The two sat down at the table and slowly began to eat. 

“I feel like I should explain what happened last night.” Kassie started and Mark put a big forkful in his mouth.

“You had a bad day. It happens. Trust me I had plenty of years of them.” Mark tried to play it off and not ask.

“I was out for revenge.” She said slowly “I should have stayed at home. I can't remember much beyond we were drinking at the bar and getting a strange text message on my phone from Jessica.” Kassie stopped as she watched Mark eat and she took a few bites of toast. “Remember when I told you I need to restart. So, I moved down here...”

“mm-hmm,” Mark said and continued to eat.

“I was with a guy for over 5 years and he never proposed. He always kept telling me that marriage is just a piece of paper. It always rubbed me the wrong way, but I gave up on a lot of my dreams for him. That wasn't what broke the camel's back. He started he dropped hours at his job and I couldn't find him. Needless to say, he was cheating on me and I found out slowly and painfully. I then went on the revenge and would drink until I could not see anymore.”She paused and looked at Mark. “He is married now 2 kids. I doubt he is happy.” She snickers and put food in her mouth. Mark just looked at her ignoring the last bit of information. 

“Is  
he the one that is labeled 'Fucking Cheater' on your phone.” Kassie looked up at him and swallowed hard

“Yes,” She paused “I know he has been calling. I never answer them.” She paused “He only started to call again right after Philadelphia.”

“So that is what you were doing last night?”

“Yeah, Jessica calls it to revenge” She paused “Because it is all about the person drinking and not about the pain that is left behind.”

Mark finished the food in his mouth and took a drink of his coffee “Are you in pain now?”

“I feel like a fool,” Kassie said her head down at the table “I don't know what we are” She began to be honest and sat back in the chair her eyes starting to well up. “I am just being honest. I have been on a dating app since I moved here. Yeah, I would go out with the girls, but those were most of the time revenge nights. The second time that I saw you you know in that little black dress that I wear the silver necklace.” She paused and Mark smiled as he could not forget that dress “That was the only revenge night that you found me. I went out with several guys from the app. Each one failure or one reason or another.” She paused and took a breath and then just decided to just skip the whole Edi issue.

“Are you still on the app?”

“Um,” She paused “No, I inactivated it the other day.” She paused again “I don't want to hurt anymore.” There was silence at the table.

“So, what do you want?” Mark asked 

Kassie took a sip of the coffee and she knew what she wanted to say. She took a deep breath and finally said softly “Forever” 

Mark smiled and snickered a little as he sat back his plate empty and he put his coffee to his lips take a few sips out of the warm mug. “Kass, I am going, to be honest, and I am sure I will hurt your feelings with what I am going to say. You want forever with anyone the revenge nights need to stop.” He said and Kassie hung her head. She knew he was going to say that and she knew deep down they had to stop too. “I have years on you, and the way you girls had that liquor down last night was not idea... for anyone.” He paused and took a few more sip of his coffee “I am not perfect by any means.”

“Yeah I know,” She said and took a deep sigh and Mark stood up he started to clean up breakfast. Kassie could feel her phone buzzing in her pocket like it was on fire. He didn't want to grab it since she wanted to absorb every moment that she was having with Mark.

Mark looked over at Kassie who was helping to clean up and started to laugh. “You know I saw my daughter ware that top of a million times. I never took it that that shirt was a belly shirt.” He said as Kassie smile as she looked down at how she had the shirt tied to the side.

“I made this shirt look fashionable.” Kassie laughed as she posed a bit in the kitchen and Mark just laughed at her. 

The two of them cleaned up and hung around the house a bit. Mark took Kassie around and showed her around the house. Kassie was a bit impressed that the house was kept in order in every room. Mark walked into his garage and turned on the light. “Makeshift home gym and my motorcycles.” 

“You have a nice house.” She said as she looked over at Mark.

“Yeah, normally the summer it is packed with the 3 kids running in and out and the babysitter.” Mark started to laugh and crossed his arms at the memories going through his head.

“Sounds like a busy event. Where are the kids now?” Kassie asked as she walked over to Mark and leaned into him as he wrapped an arm around her. 

“My son is now an adult and I see him here and there. The girls are with their mother.” He squeezed her against him and made a face. He leaned his head on her and kissed her forehead once more. “Come let me take you back home. I am sure there are things you need to do before tomorrow's presentation.”

“Oh yeah,” She paused as she looked up at Mark. “Are you going to show up for this presentation?”

“Yeah,” He said as he grabbed his keys and a bag that he put all of Kassie items from last night. “Here are your things from last night” Mark handed her the bag. 

“Thank you,” She said and took the bag pulling it over the shoulder. “Am I running the presentation alone?”

“Well, if you need me to interject a few things. I can, but I think at this point you could sell a stick of gum to them.” Mark said as Kassie got into the truck as Mark held the door. Kassie grabbed her phone and seen that text message that was flying. Mark got into the car and noticed she had her phone in her hand. “So, what is the crew up too?”

“Amanda and Jennifer are making there way back home. Sounds like they both found a mate for the night.” Kassie tried hard not to feel the sting of it, but it still came to the surface. “Jessica wants to know if I am talking to her anymore. Ashley is giving her motherly advice.”

“Sounds like a busy Sunday” Mark paused “Jessica cares for you,” He said out of the blue and Kassie looked over at Mark as she closed the phone. “I am serious. She called me and told me that you were not okay last night.”

“Yeah,” She said and calmly placed her hand on Mark's hand sitting on the center console. The ride was quiet as Mark pulled up to the condo. Kassie and Mark walked up to the condo door.

“Come in for a while? I can use your opinion on the presentation.” Kassie said to Mark and he shook his head.

“Sure, let's see what tomorrow is going to bring.” Mark came into the condo and looked around just like he has done before. Each time he noticed little details that he has missed the first time.

Kassie went into her bedroom and changed her clothes and fixed her hair. She then took the clothes from Mark's house and put them in the washer and started it. Mark grabbed two glasses of water and went into the living room and sat them on the side table. He sat on the couch and looked out to the ocean. It was a bright blue day and you could see miles and miles into the ocean. He stood at the balcony window and looked out to the ocean. He got lost in the silence as he stared at the ocean coming up to the beach over and over again. 

Kassie grabbed her items for the presentation as she walked into the living room and see Mark just standing there. She stopped and just stared at him. Mark turned around and looked at Kassie and smiled and turned back to the ocean. “I can see why you are obsessed with the ocean.”

“Yeah,” She said with a smile “So, I ran through the presentation a few times. I feel so so with it.” She paused and Mark turned back around and sat down on the couch. She walked over to the side table and took a drink of the water. “Let me run through this and you tell me where you see the weakness.”

“Sure,” Mark said as he placed his arms on his knees and leaned in to watch the presentation. Kassie finished up and stop and stood next to the board. 

She looked at Mark as she took a breath “So, what do you think?”

“I think you might need some more practice feeling the facts because you are going to sell it to them. You need to believe that you know all the facts.” 

“Yeah, I feel like my game is off right there and the closing.”

“Your closing will get stronger when you are in the room. You will just get that feeling from them and then close it out.”

“Yeah, your right.”Kassie said as she fixed the board putting it back to the start “I am not wanting to do a presentation on a Monday. You know how bad Monday's are hard.”

“Yeah, but think of it this way. Do it... concur it and then you have the rest of the week.”

“Yeah,” Kassie said with a sighed. Kassie put away the board in her room and then came back to the living room and sat with Mark. He put his arm around her as the two continue to talk about the presentation and little things to possibly change. “I am worried I am going to screw this up.”

“As long as I am here. I promise to support you in anything you do” He paused as he took her hand and held it. Kassie looked up at him and Mark smiled and kissed her forehead once more, and Kassie beginning to believe that she was going to be okay as long as Mark was around. 

The night came in and Kassie found her self alone again in the house. Kassie sat down on the balcony. She took out her phone and started to catch up on the day of text messages. The common theme from both Amanda and Jennifer was what happens after Mark took her home.

“So, I don't even know what to say?” Kassie texted the group

“Well, first tell us that you got a piece of the action?” Amanda texted

“No, nothing like that” Kassie texted

“You could of fool us. That kiss in the bar. OMG girl. There should have been fireworks in the place” Jennifer texted with a bunch of emojis.

“I don't even remember it” Kassie texted “I inactivated the dating app.”

“Wow” Jennifer and Amanda both texted back

“Does that mean that you are giving Mark a chance?” Jessica asked

“Oh yeah, let's hear that answer,” Amanda said and Kassie just stared down at the messages.

Jessica called and Kassie picked it up. “Hey, I figured that I should just call you.”

“Yeah might be a better way to chat.”

“I am sorry Kass. I could not see you go down that path again.”

“I am not mad at you” She sighed and looked out in the darkness as she snuggled into her sweatshirt “I am worried. I have a feeling that I could be jinking the relationship that did not even start yet.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Remember how we kept talking about the universe and the sign it sends us?” She paused “Over the last what month every time there was something that went bad Mark showed up.”

“I think you're overthinking this” Jessica tried to calm her fears “I can only think of the Caleb issue, and him showing up at the bar the few times you when to the one that local. But that could just be his local whole.”

“Yeah, and last night he just took me to his house and nothing happened?”

“And what you wanted it to?”

“Well, yeah”

“But listen to what you are saying. I sent him to The Colosseum. So, that was me, and as for nothing happening last night. Maybe he is a gentleman.”

“Yeah,” Kassie said and sighed

“I think you need to just take one thing at a time and do no compare Mark to the others especially fucking cheater.”

“He has been calling” Kassie casually said

“Cheater?”

“Yeah”

“What the hell could he want?”

“I have no idea. It started after the Philadelphia photo leaked of Mark and me”

“Pfft” Jessica started to laugh “I bet he is looking for his 15 minutes of fame than”

“He doesn't leave any messages. He just calls.” Kassie paused “Mark knows about him. He saw that he has been calling when he is around. He asked about him.”

“Well, I will tell him straight out that was your past and you are not going down that path. I will tie you to a chair before I allow that again.” Kassie started to laugh “I think you should give Mark and honest chance.” 

“Yeah, and what about...”

“Fuck them!” Jessica screamed and her husband looked at her as she walked out of the room “Kass, just like Ashley and me our life change we grow up and stop going out to revenge night.”

“Yeah”

“Kassie, I am telling you right now the universe has your back. You just need to open your eyes.”

“Yeah, your right. I am going to turn in. I have that presentation tomorrow morning.”

“The superstar needs to shine.”

“You're a brat”

“Yeah, but you know I will always back your ass up. Goodnight”

“Goodnight”

Kassie closed up her condo and moved everything into the bedroom. She sat in her bed as she tried hard to just read her book. Her phone started to buzz against the charger. “Fucking Cheater” flashed on and off as she just looked down at the phone. Her mind went back to several of the memories she had of him and her. The phone finally stopped Kassie picked up the phone and started to text “I owe you a big thank you.”

“You owe me nothing” Mark texted back “get some sleep- Secret One”


	7. Chapter 7

Kassie wore a chocolate color v-neck blouse with a pair of black slacks and her rounded heels. She wore her hair in big curls with brown natural eye shadow. She grabbed her board and started to double-check to make sure she had everything. She was not feeling well and having a presentation that she did not feel 100% sure about was not on her to-do list.

Kassie stood in the empty board room as she went over sections of the presentation in her mind. She paced the room back and forth for a bit. Mark and Glen walked into the room and could tell something were just off with Kassie.

“Hey, Kassie. How about you go get yourself a drink of water?” Glen asked as he watched for a bit that the nerves were hitting her. 

“Sure,” Kassie said and walked pass Mark who patted her on the shoulder.

“Is she going to be okay?” Glen asked Mark.

“She will be fine. Once she starts to see the higher-ups she will just click in and do it.”

“I hope your right,” Glen said to Mark and finished setting up the room.

The room started to fill up with the higher-ups. The talkative man was excited to see Mark “Oh my superstar. How was Philadelphia?”

“Oh, it was good Mr. Smith. You should bring the kids.”

“I know I keep forgetting too. You know busy” He said as his eyes went to the door to see Kassie come in with a big bright smile on her face. She started to work in the room and talk to everyone. “Oh my boys, I did not know she was going to do the presentation today.”

“Oh yeah why not she is the good luck charm” Glen joked and Mr. Smith turned around and gave him a look. The guys all knew what he was thinking and Glen just smiled and shook his head at Mark to not comment. 

Kassie finally made it over to Mark, Glen, and Mr. Smith. She shook his hand and smiled. He reached around and side hugged her. “How are the kids? Did you take them to Philadelphia?”

“Aw, you remembered, The kids are good. I was just telling Mark that I forgot to take them to Philadelphia.”

“That is so sad... I went and had a fun time” She smiled and looked over at Mark and Glen.

“Aw, I missed the chance to hang out with you” He started to laugh and Kassie just glowed

“But for the next hour, we can hang out.” She smiled and he patted her back. Mark's face was stoned as all of this was getting under his skin.

“Shall we get this going?” Glen asked

“Sounds like a plan” Kassie smiled and made her way to the front of the room. Mr. Smith patted Mark's arm and just shook his head. “Good Morning everyone. I know how hard a Monday morning can be. So, let me make this presentation easy and a no brainer to say yes.”

“To you how could we not” Mr. Smith yelled and Kassie laughed a little and smiled as she flowed right into her presentation. Mark and Glen stood in the back of the room. Mark followed the presentation and he knew the new points are where last night Kassie was felt weak. She turned to the board and turned the page. Mark pushed his chin up high and she took the notice of it and did the same. She pushed out the facts and gave each one the attention that it needed to get a force that these were the best. Mark nodded when the section ended and Kassie smiled and the smile beamed as Mark could tell that she made the others I the room smile too. The presentation ended and the higher-ups started to leave. Mark helped cleaning the papers up and Glen watches Mr. Smith finally leave the room.

“I think we nailed that one Kassie.” Glen said, “You have a way with people.”

“Thank you” Kassie smile and looked up at Mark who smiled at her.

“Don't let the nerve get to you,” Glen said trying to cheer her up.

“Excuse me” Mr. Smith popped his head and Kassie turned around

“Yes, Mr. Smith.”

“Are you presenting Thursday meeting?”

“No Sir,” She said and he frowned 

“Aw, well great presentation, Kassie,” He said to her and left the room. 

“See no one noticed,” Mark said and Kassie pushed her lips together.

She walked over to her desk as she sat down placing her board under her desk. Jessica walked over and had to tease. “So, did you just land another big account?”

“I have no clue. I am not feeling well today.” She said as she put her head down and rubbed it a bit “I feel off.”

“Are you sick?”

“I don't believe I am.” Kassie just looked at her and looked over at Mark and Glen who were chatting in Mark's office. 

“Why not just go out get an early lunch or something and get some food in your stomach.” Jessica suggested, “It could be just nerves again.”

“Yeah, I think I am just going to go.”

“Okay. Well, message me later.” Jessica said and Kassie nodded her head. Kassie got up and just walked out of the building. Kassie got her car and she just sat there letting the cool air from the AC to blow on her face. She laid her head on the steering wheel and just tried to breathe. The anxiety was overtaking her.

“What was that all about?” Mark asked Jessica and she knew what he talking about.

“I think it is just nerves.” She paused “She will be fine.” Mark started to turn away from Jessica “Hey Mark “ He turned around “Can you try hard not to hurt her?”

“I don't plan on hurting her,” He said and smiled at her.

Kassie laid in bed as she finally started to feel a bit better. She couldn't believe that her anxiety was that bad. She knew that it was has been a long time since she did something just for her. She got up and made her self some soup. Kassie sat at the bar countertop and slowly ate the soup. She looked at her phone as the girls chatted.

“I am doing okay” Kassie texted Jessica

“Did you get some food?”

“Yeah eating now. I slept since I got home.”

“Wow, maybe you are getting sick” 

“I hope not.” Kassie sighed as she then swiped away the conversation. 

She then saw that Mark texted her. “Hey, you did a good job today. I see you left early. Hit me up later.” Kassie started to cry this was so confusing with him. This is a text you send a friend not someone you want to be with. She sniffled a bit and then just tried to take a few deep breaths before responding.

“Nothing chicken soup couldn't fix,” She wrote back and went back to finish her soup. She cleaned up her bowl and changed her clothing and went to head to the treadmill. She needed something to take out everything that was inside of her. She couldn't take it anymore. The only thing she could think about was running. 

Kassie came back up to the condo and she felt a lot better then she felt before she went for a run. She locked the door behind her and then went and took a shower. She got into her pajamas which now always had an Undertaker Hoodie on top of them. She took a deep breath and breath in the scent of the fabric soften from the hoodie. She grabbed her cell phone and went to the balcony and sat her in the chair as she listened to the waves. She snuggled into her hoodie. She snuggled against it and took a photo of herself and sent it to Mark. It was late now and did not expect anyone to be awake. Kassie took this moment to call off for tomorrow. She needed time to just distress just one more day.

Mark walked into work and noticed that Kassie was not there. He thought it was strange, but maybe she was running late. He went and got himself a coffee and noticed that the girls were starting to filing in. Mark took a few little sips from the hot liquid as he walked over to Glen's office.

“Morning Mark. Any news yet?” Glen asked

“Not yet, but I am not planning on hearing anything until maybe tomorrow or Thursday.”

“Sounds good. Don't forget to do the follow-up.” Glen said as he got back to his computer “Oh, Mark, Kassie called out today. Is she feeling anything better?”

“She told me it was just a normal sickness that needed chicken soup.”

“Hm, that makes no sense,” Glen said and made a face as Mark took a sip of his coffee.

“I will message her,” He said and pulled out his phone and sent Kassie a message “Kassie, what is going on? Are you running late?”

Kassie laid in bed as he wrapped the covers overhead head since she should be at work and her phone was playing notification after notification. She grabbed her phone and looked at it under the covers. She saw that Mark texted “I called out. I am fine.” She moaned and placed the phone down and fell back to sleep. Kassie moaned as she heard a knock on the door. Then she heard another knock on the door. “Coming... Coming!” Kassie bellyached as she walked to the door with her Undertaker sweatshirt on and slippers on her feet. She looked like she just got out of bed. She opened the door to see it was Mark with a bright color bag.

“Come on let's go get your suit on it is a beach day,” Mark said with a smile and Kassie moaned as she turned around and Mark held the door so that it would not close. “Come on. It is just a funk the sun will do you good.”

“Mark, I am not feeling well.”

“You are fine. Come on” He said as he followed her back into her bedroom. She laid face first on her bed and Mark walked into the bedroom. “Kass, get up, and get yourself moving. Once you are up and moving I bet you will be filling so much better.” He paused and she didn't even move “I have a big umbrella, blankets, beach chairs, and my suit. I want to go to the beach.”

“Go ahead it is across the street.”

Mark started to laugh “I don't need directions.” Mark had enough and took off her slippers and then rolled her over. “You think I won't undress you... Your so wrong.” He unzipped her hoodie and Kassie laid with her arms out to the side. Mark then turned around started to look through her dresser “Where are your suits. I am sure you have some of those cutie little two pieces.”

“Mark” She wined as she stood up and pointed to the one spot. “I don't feel like it”

“Go get a shower and clean up. I will pick your outfit.” Mark said as he pushed her into the bathroom with a few laughs. 

Mark set up the umbrella and the big blanket underneath it. Kassie wearing a big bring hat and sunglasses.  
She wore a cover-up that she kept trying to hold onto her body hiding the small little red bikini and held her flip flops in her hands as she walked over to the umbrella. Mark took off his shirt and wore his blue swimming trunks. They both took a seat on the blanket and stared out into the ocean.

“I can not believe out of all the bikini's I own you picked this one.”

“What is wrong with that one?”

“It shows just about everything... don't you think?” She said and pointed to her breast and Mark laughed a bit. He pulled at the tie around her waist and it opened the cover up a bit.

“There, now it can also show your abs”

“Abs? Are you out of your mind? I drink. So, no abs are showing” She laughed at Mark and she sat up tall and started to poke her stomach. Mark just shook his head. 

“Okay okay, you don't look that bad.” Mark held onto her sides and then slide his hand to hold her hand as she sat down. Kassie stared down at their hands intertwined in each other. Mark stared at the ocean and Kassie watched Mark for a while and then looked out to sea. She bent her knees up and snuggled her self into them. “What are you thinking?”

“That is a loaded question” She laughed as she laid her cheek on her knee. She made sure not to move her hand at all. There were not many times that Mark held her hand, but right now this is what she needed. 

“Well, I am willing to listen,” Mark said as he looked at her and shook their hands a little. Kassie snuffled a little and Mark tilted his head again. He was not sure if she was crying to just had a snuffled. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” She said softly, and just like that Mark saw a tear escape from under her sunglasses. Mark waited a bit longer and Kassie was not opening a can of worms.

“Kass, just let it out. Whatever it is it is eating inside of you.” Mark finally just said he could tell it was hurting. 

“Its a bunch of things all at once. Work believes that I have this magic touch. I can tell that the higher-ups are just enjoying the eye candy. I can't tell it does not matter what the facts are when I am presenting. It's like I am an object again.” She paused “I like the way I look. I work hard for it, but I am not an object.”

“I understand that feeling. I know Mr. Smith enjoys you and Glen will not let me step up and say something.” He paused “But you are really smart and know your research. You need to just believe in it yourself.”

Kassie chuckled a bit “How do you believe in a someone that has such a checker past like me?”

“Everyone had things in their past that they don't want to talk about or share.” He paused “It doesn't define your present situation.” The silence was strong again “No one in that room knows your past and no one will ever walk in your shoes.” He took another breath and looked out to the ocean and shook her hand “Fuck them” Kassie started to laugh as she looked over at Mark who just smiled at her. “So is that everything that has you down?”

“No” She smiled at him 

“No?” He repeated “You better start spilling your guts. There is not Jack this time to help your loose lips.”

Kassie's heart began to race because one of the items that bothered her so much was Mark. “I just want to ask” Kassie took a big breath and sat up stretching out her legs “I have to accept it either way.”

“Okay,” Mark said softly and just waited. 

Kassie looked out to the ocean and then finally looked back at Mark “What is happening between us? Are you playing me?” Silence set in for a bit and Kassie's voice shacked “Mark if you are...”

“What are you talking about?” Mark cut her off. He just sat still and looked at her “Kassie, I thought you would have known the other night when I got you from the 'revenge' night.” Mark turned to her their hands separating for the first time since they got onto the beach. He placed his hand on the upper arm “I want this. I would not be here if I did no care about you. Kass, you have my attention 150%. I want only you.” He said and leaned and kissed her cheek softly where he saw the tear streak and then went into kissing her deeply. 

Mark's hand wrapped around her neck as Kassie's arm wrapped around his arms. The two-seam to be tangled within each other for a long time. Mark ran his hands down her sides tickling her as she giggled and smile but not missing any time that Mark's lips touch her skin. It felt like fire to her as the two continued to share this moment. The two parted for a few moments and Kassie looked at Mark. Her breath was ragged as she looked at him. Mark brushed his thumb against the lower plump lip of Kassie.

“I will never try to hurt you. I promise” he whispered and kissed her lips once more. Kassie never felt the feelings the way she felt before. Her breath was sort and her stomach was in butterflies. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against Mark's shoulder. Mark wrapped his arm around her and snuggled her head into his neck. They two sat for a long time in each other arms and holding hands as they chatted and watched the waves come in, 

Kassie checked her self in the mirror as she grabbed her purse to head out the door to work. She wore tan slacks with a tie belt and matching heels. She wore a white loose blouse with a matching shawl. Her hair was down in beach waves and natural makeup. She grabbed her purse and put on her sunglasses. She walked out of her condo and went down the elevator. She started to head out to her car and click the button to start it.

“Excuse me!” A man rushed to come to walk alongside her and kept pace with her walking to her car “Are you dating the Undertaker?”

“Excuse me? Who are you?” She paused and looked at the man as she stood near her car.

“I am a big fan and wanted to know. I have seen you around here a lot. You must live nearby.” Kassie just tilted her head a bit unsure if he was a fan or paparazzi.

“I am not answering your question. Please, stop following me” Kassie opened her car door and got into her car and locked the door.

The man knocked on the window “There are photos of the two of you! You do look better with fewer clothes on” He screamed, “You can't hide!” He stood outside of her car and took out his phone and started to take photos of Kassie and her car. Kassie could not believe that this was happening. Kassie pulled out her phone and called Mark.

“Hey,” She said a bit shaken 

“Hey, what's wrong?” Mark asked 

“There is a guy at my condo standing next to my car taking photos of me, and asking about you.”

“Just come to work. I will meet you in the parking lot.” Mark said “Take a few deep breaths. You are okay.”

“Okay, Okay. I will see you in a few.” Kassie said and hung up the phone. She watched the guy a few more moments and then pulled out of the space. 

Mark paced outside the parking lot as Kassie pulled into the lot and parked her car near Mark's. He walked over to her and she got out of the car and into his arms. He hugged her tightly “Your okay?”

“Yeah” She shook her head and Mark squeezes her close to him “It was the strangest thing ever. He had too been waiting for me in the parking lot. He brought up about the beach yesterday.”

“Sounds like paparazzi” Mark paused “It will get worst and then better.”

“Oh great,” Kassie said as the two of them walked in the office building. “So, I am I suppose to confirm that we are dating?”

“Um, yeah,” Mark said as she swallowed hard. He opened the door for Kassie and she walked in and then Mark behind her. She pushed the button for the elevator. Mark and Kassie walked into the elevator. Mark put his hand around her waist and he hit the button to their floor. The door closed and with one quick motion, Mark pulled Kassie into him and kisses her. Her lips like fire against his as her breath heavy with emotions. Just as quickly as the kiss started Mark pulled away. Kassie pushed her lips together as she tried to get herself together before the door open. Mark's side hugged her once more and the door opened.

Mark walked out of the elevator and headed over to the coffee maker and Kassie walked over to her desk and took a seat. She logged into the computer and waited for her email to load. Jessica walked into the office and stopped at Kassie's desk.

“Good Morning. How are you feeling?” Jessica asked and Kassie turned around

“I am doing much better” She smiled and turned around. Jessica looked over at Mark at the coffeemaker as she noticed that he was staring over at their general direction.

“I see you still have an admirer,” Jessica said with a smile as she leaned down to whisper to Kassie.

“Um, we are official.” She paused “He just literally told me on the way up here.”

“Sounds like there is a lot to talk about.” Jessica paused and looked at her and hugged her “As long as you are happy. I am happy too.”

“I am” She smiled as she hugged Jessica. Jessica walked to her desk.

The day continued as normal. The office was buzzing with another presentation being practiced over and over in the conference room. Kassie looked over at the conference room as she could already give the presentation without even being the one to do the research. She got up and headed tot he cafeteria. She stood in front of the vending machine wanting something to eat, but nothing in there was nothing there that she wanted. She took a deep breath and walked back to her desk.

“Hey Jess, I am running out for some lunch,” Kassie said as she put her purse over her shoulder.

“Okay,” Jess said to her not turning away from her computer. Kassie got into the elevator and headed down.

Mark walked over to Jessica as he took a drink of his million cups of coffee today. “Hey, Jess did you hear anything from upstairs yet?”

“No, I was thinking once the other presentation happened someone would say something.”

“Yeah, that makes sense,” He said and took another drink of his coffee.

“So, I heard that its official” She paused and looked at him. Mark gave a weird look at  
her unsure what she was talking about. “Between...”

“Oh yeah, yes very much,” Mark said with a warm smile.

“My rule still stands. Don't hurt her.”

“No, I won't where did she go?”

“She went to grab something for lunch.” Jessica said and turned around back to her computer “She should be back soon maybe left about 15minutes or so ago.”

“Okay, thanks,” Mark said and headed back to his desk.

The elevator doors open and Kassie was greeted with her name being called over the office. “Kassie, my darling!” Mr. Smith called out to her. She smiled and nodded her head acknowledging him as she walked over to her desk and put down her purse and bag. “Kassie, come over here.” Mr. Smith continued to call her. She smiled and grabbed the one bag that she bought for Mark. She walked over to Mark, Glen, and Mr. Smith.

“Hi, Mr. Smith. How are you doing?” She said and placed her hand in front of her holding the bag.

“I am much better now,” He said with a smile and Kassie just smiled back. 

She looked over at Mark and handed him the bag “Here is your lunch you ordered” She said and he took it

“Thanks for getting it for me. I just have been super busy.” He said and smiled at her.

Mr. Smith wrapped his arm around Kassie and hugged her into him “Talking about being a busy bee. Kassie, I would like to congratulate you on getting your new account.”

“Which account is that Sir?” She said and Mark could feel his palm twitch a bit.

“The one you pitched on Monday.” He said and Kassie turned in her head to him and looked at him.

“Are you serious?”

“Oh yes, my dear,” He said and hugged her even tighter.

“Congratulation Team!” Glen said to Mark and Kassie as he tried to defuse the situation. 

“Thank you, Sir. Thank you for giving our team a chance” Mark said and put his hand out to shake it which made him remove his arm from around Kassie. He shook Mark's hand firmly and Kassie took a small step away. 

“Please excuse me while. I go get the structure all set up” Kassie said and looked at Mark and Glen as she turns around and took a few more steps away from the group. She stopped and turned back around “Thank you again, Mr. Smith.” She said with a smile as she knew that all eyes were on her.

“Gentleman, I can not stress to you enough about her. She is right on the money” He grunted a bit and looked over at Glen.

“I am glad you like her work.” He smiled.

“Let's all be men about this. A girl looking like that and has a brain is hard to come by ” Mr. Smith said and shook his head.

“Yes Sir,” Mark began

“That is why we keep her happy” Glen said with a smile and Mr. Smith patted him hard on the back.

“Goodman... goodman,” He said “Well, I got to get upstairs to see that other presentation. Thank you gentleman” He walked away and Glen put his arm out in front of Mark.

“You can't make it known to the higher-ups that you two are a thing.” He paused “Can you imagine if something happens between the two of you?”

“Yeah well... sooner or later he will learn to treat women with the respect they deserve.”


	8. Chapter 8

Kassie continued to laugh at Mark as she jumped out of the truck. She pulled her bag down from the seat, and Mark walked up behind her. She pulled her bag over her shoulder and turned around to see Mark. He placed his hand out, and she took it. She smiled and looked up at him as the two of them walked into the gym. Mark grabbed the door to the gym, and Kassie walked into the desk and began to sign them in.

“Hi guys!” Roger said, “How are you two doing?”

“Good” Kassie said, and Mark nodded his head. 

“Cardio day?” He paused, “What do you think?”

“I am not sure. I can handle that.” Mark said with wide eyes. 

“Glen said you needed to get into some time to shape.” Roger snicker, and Kassie finished filling out the sign-in form. 

“I am ready for it” Kassie snicker and stuck out her tongue at Mark, who just smiled, put his head down, and followed Kassie into the other room. 

Roger followed Mark, “So, what's the deal?” He poked the big man.

“Same old same old” He smiled and watched Kassie put her bag down. 

“So, how long this time?” Kassie asked as she began to stretch her arms around, swinging them around.

“How does a warm-up and then 3?” Roger said, and Kassie shook her head and headed off her way. 

“Shoot, she might be able to keep up with you, but not me.” Mark grumbled, and Kassie laugh started to chuckle as he walked over to the treadmill and started to a slow walk. 

Roger walked around as the three of them chatted until they could not breathe. Roger could tell something was different between the two of them. Mark continued to walk on the treadmill as Kassie began to jog. Kassie was getting to the point that she could not talk and get to a run at the same time. Three miles was just enough to get in about a mile and a half run, and then Kassie put her feet on the rails and slowed down the treadmill.

“Where are you at?” Kassie looked over at Mark’s machine, and Mark reached up to cover it. 

“I am warmed up” Mark said to her, and Kassie just smiled and got off the treadmill and went to get the wipes to wipe it down. 

“Bumps and then a few rope runs” Roger said, and Mark went to go into the ring and started to lean up against the ropes. Kassie cleaned up the treadmills, went to the ring, and pulled herself up to stand on the edge of the ring. Roger kept watching Mark, and the two of them were inside the ring, working on a few lockups, and Kassie watched. “Kassie, come in here and lock up with Mark.” Roger called her, and she came into the ring. Roger stood in the corner, and Mark smiled at her as she stood across from him. 

“Your so serious” Mark said and laughed, and Kassie smile and walked around him for a little and then lunged forward and locked up with Mark's hands on her shoulder.

“Nice” Roger said and could hear Mark and Kassie breathing heavy. “Your a fast learner Kassie” He said as he walked over to them “Mark put her into a head lock” He moved to push her into a headlock even tho Kassie was pushing away. “Okay, Kassie, listen to the directions. I want you to push Mark away, and he is going to bounce against the rope.”

“Okay” She said, and Kassie placed her hand on Mark’s thigh and stomach and pushed away from him, and he took a few steps and bounced against the ropes and then took a few more steps to the other sides and bounced a bit.

“Good Job” Roger said and patted Kassie on her shoulders. Roger watched Mark take the bounces a bit. 

The two finished working out, and Kassie was starving. She knew she should have eaten beforehand, but was never sure what they were doing and didn’t want to work out on a full stomach. Kassie grabbed her bag and pulled out a jacket and a towel. She blotted off her face and then put the towel into her bag. She put on her jacket even tho it was going to be a bit warm when she left.

“Are you planning on going to Wrestlemania?” Roger asked

“Yeah, I have a table there only certain times. It will be nice since then; maybe I can take Kassie.”

“Oh, is she into wrestling?”

Mark started to chuckle a bit, “Nope, She has no idea.” Roger looked at Mark and just shook his head. 

“You better watch out; she is a tough cookie. She will kick your butt one of these days.” He started to laugh, “Let me know either way. It is not a big deal, just trying to figure out my schedule.” Roger said as they meet up with Kassie, “Good job today. I was just telling Mark that you're a quick learner.”

“Thanks” Kassie smiled, and Mark grabbed his bag, and Mark placed his hand on her lower back, and the two of them made there way out of the gym. “Hey, can we grab dinner?”

“Sure” He said and smiled, “You want Sushi?”

“Sounds wonderful, but we can just take it back to my house. It is getting late.”

“Agree.” 

Kassie got up the next morning and was so glad that it was Friday. She wore a light pink form-fitting dress that went to about her calf. The dress had a black emborder around the neckline with a matching black belt. She wore black heels. Kassie put her up into a messy bun and did a smoky makeup. Kassie was glad that today she only had half a day of work. She grabbed her purse and headed out. She got to the elevator and headed to her car. 

“Hey!” the now-familiar man caught up to her. It seems to be a weekly event. Kassie would listen to him chat to her about Mark while she headed to her car. He finally stopped talking and took a breath. “Why do you never answer any of my questions?”

“Why should I?” She said as she turned around and looked him as she could hear her car hmm behind her.

“Well, I have questions.” He said, and Kassie was a bit surprised that was the only thing that he said back instead of being degrading. She walked over to her car and stood there. 

“Yes, I am well aware of that, but this has nothing to do with the Undertaker and his career. Your asking questions about our life.”

“Well, yeah, people want to know.” He stopped, and Kassie opened the door to her car.

“We are not ready to answer any of those questions. Have a good day.” She said to him and got into her car.

Kassie pulled up to the office, and Mark was waiting for her in the parking lot. It became a nice routine that Mark would meet her in the parking lot, and the two of them walked into the office together. He reached out to her, and Kassie snuggled right under his arm, and he kissed the top of her head. 

“Sorry, my stalker was waiting for me again this morning.”

“What does he want?”

“Tons of questions about us.”

“Maybe it is better if you come to my house this weekend.” 

Kassie smiled and looked up at him “Wow a whole weekend with you?”

“Don’t get all exciting... I don’t have a lot of plans this weekend... mostly lounging around the house.”

“Doesn’t sound like a bad idea.” She smiled as he moved his hand and opened the building door, and Kassie walked in first. The two walked side by side into the building. The lobby was filled with people today as they filed into the elevator. Kassie leaned up against Mark just enough to place his arm around her, but it would catch everyone else's eyes in the elevator. 

“Excuse us, this is our floor” Kassie said, and people shuffled around, and Mark and she walked out of the elevator. Kassie looked over at Mark as they walked there separate directions. Kassie sat down at her desk, and Jessica and Ashley walked in the office and said hi to Kassie as they put their purses down. 

“You want a break and get some coffee?” Jessica said, and Kassie joined the two of them

“Any plans for the weekend, you two?” Kassie asked as she leaned up against the wall in the cafeteria.

“No, I am hoping for a quiet weekend.” Ashley said

“Oh you know that is the plan every weekend” Jessica said, “How about you?”

“Mark invited me to his place for the weekend.”

“Sounds like time to get away from your stalker.” Jessica joked a bit

“I would totally take him up on that. Doesn’t he live in the country or something like that?” Ashley said

“Yea, I been there that one time” Kassie said as she took a big sigh. “Jennifer and Amanda are acting really different since all of this.”

“They will get over it” Ashley said, “It happens you grow up after all the alcohol and move on and become an adult.”

“Yup” Jessica agrees “They will get over it. Right now, worry about you, and they will come around.” She paused and looked at Kassie, “Look how much your body has changed without the alcohol.”

“And your life” Ashley said with a smile as she nudges Kassie, and she looked up at the window to see Mark and Glen chatting. 

“I better finish this report” Kassie sighed “I am taking a half a day today, and that is on my plan to get it done before I leave.”

“Oh good, you taking some me time.”

“Yeah it will be nice” Kassie said as she blushed a bit and then excused herself from the group. She felt a bit better than this was just a phase, and the girls would be the hardcore group that they always were. 

Kassie tried to focused on work and complete the report that she set out to do, but her mind went on every other topic, including Mark. She looked over the cubical wall and seen him leaning back, studying something on the screen as he rubbed his chin. Kassie put her head back down and finished off her report. Kassie grabbed her report off the printer and walked over to Mark’s office and knocked on the door interrupting his train of thought.

“Sorry, here is the next report.” She walked into this office and handed him the 20-page report. 

“Thank you” Mark said and took the report from her hand. “You were not interrupting me, ever” He said and gave her a look.

“I think I am going to leave. There is no reason to start anything new in the last 15 minutes.” She placed her hands in front of her.

“Sure, did you give it thought? You want to stay at my house this weekend?”

“Yes, I do” She smiled.

“Great, I will pick you up after work?” Mark said, and Kassie smiled and blush.

“Sorry Kassie, Mark. I need  
your thought on that report before the end of day” Glen stuck his head in and then went back to his office.

“Sounds like your busy” She smiled. 

“Text me when you get home”

“Sure, your secret safe with me” Kassie smiled and stuck out her tongue at him. Mark smiled and shook his head as he watched her leave his office and walk back to her desk. Damn, he was falling for her more and more they are together. 

Kassie grabbed her purse and said goodbye to the girls and headed out of the building. She made it home and into her condo with no one stopping her, which is funny enough because she felt like Mark came into her life. She has been stopped and getting more attention than she normally did. She pulled out her phone and texted Mark to let him know that she was home and was going to a run. 

Kassie changed into a light blue tie-dyed sports bra and matching yoga pants. She packed her duffle bag of multiply change of clothes and items she will need for the weekend. She put the bag next to the barstool. She grabbed her keys, phone, and headphone and set herself up for a nice jog on the beach once more before leaving for the weekend. She put on her sneakers and pull her up her hair into a ponytail. She checked her phone one more time seeing no one messaged her. She turned on the music, and off she went.

Mark was done he looked at the clock, and he still had ½ an hour until he could. He was done. His brain was not working anymore, and he was not getting anything done. He walked over to Glen’s office. “Hey, I am jetting out of here.”

“Okay,” He paused “What are your plans this weekend?”

“Hanging around the house. I asked her to come over. There is a stalker at the condo.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, he has been showing up about once a week different days and times”

“Well, have fun this weekend. I will be at home too if you two need another place to escape.”

“Thanks. See you later” Mark said and tapped on the door. Mark got into the elevator and ran into Mr. Smith.

“My Superstar,” Mr. Smith said and shook his hand “You getting out of here this weekend?”

“Yes, Sir” He said, “You have plans this weekend?”

“Nothing fancy the misses wants to stay in. How about you?”

“Same here”

“Mark, I have to say you are still keeping a busy lifestyle even tho you are out of the spotlight.”

“Thank you, Sir. Trying to keep these old bones going.” He paused “You have a good one”

“Mark, wait!” He called, and Mark walked back over to him, “How is Kassie?”

“Um, She is well” He said and nodded his head. There were a bunch of things he wanted to say, but remember what Glen told him.

“Great! See you Monday” He said, and Mark smiled and walked away. 

Mark pulled up to Kassie’s condo, and he sat in his truck as he texted her. “I am here to whisk you away this weekend.” He was not sure if she was still on the beach or was in the condo

“I am running back to the condo now.” Mark started to head towards the beach. He looked around and noticed that there were not that many people on it at this time. He tried hard not to get into the sand with his work clothes on, which was impossible. He looked to the right and did not see anyone, and then he looked to the left, and he noticed that someone was running in the distance. He stood there and covered his eyes a bit to try to see who it was.

Kassie looked down the beach and see that Mark was standing there waiting for her. She ran as fast as she could as she reached out her hands and finally their body attached to each other. Mark hugged her tight, her legs wrapped around his hips. He could hear her breathing heavy, and it was heaven to his ears. He put her down on the sand, and she pulled her out her earbuds. She leaned up against him and kissed him hello.

“Hi” She said breathlessly “I am sorry. I must have forgotten the time” 

“Not a problem. I was not sure where you were. Plus, I am early.” He smiled and put his arm around her. She looked great even in workout clothing. “Are you ready to get out of here?”

“Yeah, let me just take a quick shower and change” She giggled as Mark could feel the heat coming off her body.

“Yeah not a problem” He said, and the two of them walked across the street back over to the condo. 

“Excuse me!” a man’s voice called, and Mark pulled Kassie closer.

“Oh no” She said, and Mark heard her.

“Who is that?”

“The stalker” She said and started to walk a bit faster.

“Excuse me, Taker!” the man screamed at the two of them and then walked up to the elevator. Mark turned around and headed right to him.

“What do you need?” He asked

“A-Are you two dating?” He shuttered, and Mark was right up against his nose to nose.

“What business is that of yours?” He asked, and Kassie hit the button for the elevator and went back to Mark and grabbed his arm.

“Come on, he is not worth it.” Kassie got Mark’s attention as he looked at her.

“Y-You have been seen around here often.” The man stuttered

“Yeah, I have been” He paused and pulled Kassie into him “You need to leave us alone. I give more than enough press releases. You can reach out to manager Eric Hail. If you need or want a press release.”

“Y-Yes Sir” 

Mark turned around, and Kassie looked back at the man who looked like he was going to mess his pants in seconds. She turned her head and looked at Mark. She never saw that side of him before. She placed her head on his arm, and he hugged her tighter “Hopefully that is the last time you see him” He said as they got into the elevator. 

Kassie got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. “I was not sure what to pack. So, I hope I didn’t get over pack,” She said to Mark.

“I am sure you have enough clothes” he chuckled a bit, “Are the girls going out Saturday?”

“Yea” She said and came out of her room with her towel on “I don’t expect them to stop since I did.”

Mark could not even think of any words she stood in front of him in a towel and wet hair. “Um, yeah” He finally got out. He stood up and ran his hands up against her arm, giving her goosebumps against her skin. “I hope you packed that body wash.” She chuckled a bit, and he kissed her shoulder. 

“You like that?” She giggled, and her mind started to race with a million things that she wanted to do right now. Mark continued to plant kisses on her shoulder and into her neck. Kassie's stomach made a really loud noise.

“I better get you some food” He said, and Kassie was a bit breathless.

“Um, yeah.” She said and looked at him, who brushed his fingers against her skin “Where were you thinking?” Mark sat down on the barstool, and Kassie scooted back into the bedroom and got into some shorts and a t-shirt. She pulled her hair up into a messy bun her natural curls coming out and sticking out, which made it looks even fancier. Kassie pulled her mascara out of her duffle bag next to Mark’s feet. She leaned over the little table that her keys sat on and put it on in the mirror. 

“Are you just wanting a good burger?”

“Yeah, that works for me” She kneeled down and put her makeup back into the bag.

“Great, I know the spot.”

Mark and Kassie sat outside of a small mom and pop shop, enjoying a burger and a beer. “Lets toast to a weekend of fun and excitement” Mark said, and Kassie nodded and toasted him. “This place has the best burger” Mark paused and smiled at Mark and took one bite, and she shook her head to him.

“You are not joking. I don’t think I ever had a burger like this” Kassie said as she chews the burger.

“I am telling you if you want good food, just tell me. I know the places.” Mark chuckled a bit “So, my cousin, she is getting married next Saturday” Mark began as he was pretty confident that Kassie would take him up on his offer, but also knew that this was a big step. “You want to be my plus one?”

“Hmm” Kassie reflected as she looked at her burger, almost gone on her plate. She took a drink of her beer and looked at Mark, who seems to stop eating, waiting for her response. “You know meeting the family is a big step.”

“Yeah, my family will be there” He paused, “I am serious tho.” Mark reached over the table and ran his hand against hers.

“I don’t have a dress” Kassie said with a snicker as she smiled at Mark, who shook his head.

“That was the least of my worries” He joked back as he took another bite. “So, you will be my plus one?”

“Yeah” She said with a smile as she grabbed another bite of her burger.

“There is another event for wrestling the following weekend. It is in New Orleans, I would like to take you with me.”

Kassie wiped her mouth and finished chewing her burger “So, I don’t have to track you down?”

“Well, no, you would be my plus one” He said with a smile on his lips, and Kassie just chuckled and shook her head.

“That event might be easier than the wedding.”

“Yeah, you know how the family can be” He said, and the two continued to chat while Mark finished off his second burger. “Come on, let's get to my house. I will start a fire, and we can have some drink there.” He smiled as he pulled her in closer as the two of them walked to the car. He kissed the top of her head. “No worries, I have enough Jack for a battleship.”

“Damn, I am not drinking that much” She laughed at him “You want me in that small little red thing... I will have to give up the drinks.” Mark just laughed and remember her in that bikini, and his mind went racing. 

Kassie grabbed her bag a bit apprehensive as she threw it over her shoulder. She smiled at Mark, and the two of them walked into the house. “Go ahead and throw your stuff in my room. I will meet you out back” He said to her like she belonged here with him. 

“Um, yeah” She said, and she took her bag to his room. She took out a few of the items that she knew she would need for the night. She took her time as she looked around the room again and then outside the window. She could hear that Mark turned on some music, and a fire was already started. She smiled  
and watched him a little. 

Kassie walked around the house just a bit before heading out to Mark. Mark walked over to her with a smile on his face and a drink in hand. “I am told I pour strong”

“Nah, you're fine.” She laughed a bit, “this is not the first time you made me a drink.” She looked at the fire as it smelled so good. The music was not blasting, but loud enjoy to enjoy the song. She sat down in one of the chairs, and Mark sat next to here. The two chatted a bit and sipped on a drink.

“You want another one” He asked. 

“Yes please” She said and finished the little bit in her glass before handed it to him. “I am still so impressed by your place here.”

“Thank you” He said as she fixed the drinks. He walked back over with two fresh drinks and handed her one.

“Thank you” She said, and she watched him take a seat next to her “Did you happen to bring my report home?”

“Yeah, I have to read it and do a few things with work this weekend.” He paused and made a face “It shouldn’t take me that long, plus then you can explain it.”

“Oh, well, there is really nothing to explain. I am not impressed with this one, and really don’t want to present it.” She paused and took a sip of her drink.

“Well, your busy the next few weeks with more research. I don’t believe your name is on the list for presentation.” 

“My name is not on the list, but if one person bails out. I am sure I will be the one to fill in.”

“Well, I can’t say that is not true. They do believe you have the touch.”

“Yeah, what a touch” She snickered and rolled her eyes.

“Come here” He said, and she got up and walked over to him, taking a seat on his lap “If you have that touch, you have the touch, then just go with it.” He said, and Kassie looked at him. She smiled at him as she watched the flames danced in his eyes. Kassie wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips softly, the fireworks burning between them. Mark placed his arms against her waist as she moved around and straddled his legs. Their lips dancing with each other as their tongues explored each other mouth. 

Mark shifted in the chair as he was becoming uncomfortable. Kassie sat back, giving him space to move. Mark moved in the chair and then placed his hand against her back. Kassie looked at Mark for a moment, and he looked at her. He reached out and brushed her cheek a bit, and they smiled at each other. Kassie leaned her head into his hand, and she kisses his hand, which put them right on track. Mark leaned over and kissed his lips on fire against her. Then quickly, he pulled Kassie’s shirt off and gently starting to leave wet trails of kisses from her shoulders to her breast. 

Mark shifted Kassie, lifting her up, and she giggled at him as he did. She made sure not to leave go of him. They were both breathless in each other arms. The music playing as the only thing around them was the darkness and the heat of the fire. Kassie’s began to undo Mark’s belt as she could feel his phone was vibrating in his pocket.

“Do you need to get that?” She asked as she sank down to her knees in front of him

“Who is it?” He asked a bit irritated and pulled out his phone “Its my son. Let me just take this quick.” He paused and rubbed her cheek as he answered the phone. “Son, how are you?” He paused, “Where are you at now?” He paused, “Are you okay enough to drive, or should I come to get you?” He paused and began to rub his head “Vincent just get here your mother will rip me a new one.” He paused, “See you soon” He hung up the phone. “Um, my son will be here shortly. He was at a party nearby. You know how kids are.”

“Yeah” Kassie said and smiled as she looked at Mark as she could tell the disappointment on his face. Kassie grabbed her shirt and shook it a bit as she stood up. 

“Vincent is 19 now and just can’t wait till he is 21 and not have to hide his stunts from his mother.”

“You don’t have to explain it to me.” She laughed a little as she pulled her shirt on “I been down that road too” Mark just chuckled a bit. He stood up and fixed himself. He leaned over to Kassie and kissed her deeply the taste of Jack on her tongue was still there and enjoyably as she leaned into him even more. Mark pulled her closer to him as he saw the headlights coming down the driveway. 

“Let me go get the boy” He said as Kassie watched him walk away. She stoked the fire a little as it was beginning to die out. She grabbed her glass and took a sip and then a seat. 

“Don’t worry about it” Mark said as he patted his son on his shoulder. “Kassie, this is Vincent, my son” He said, and Kassie stood up. 

“Nice to meet you” She said to Vincent as she put her hand out and he shook it. 

“Dad can I have a drink too?”

“I think you had enough how about soda, and you can chill at the fire before it goes out.” Mark said, and Vincent grumbled. “I will get you one”

Vincent sat across from Kassie and kept staring at her. She crossed her legs as she leaned back on the chair and took a sip of her drink. “How was the party?”

“It was okay, it was on a college campus. So, there were a lot of people.”

“Pretty risky” She said to him, “We use to just rent out a house right outside of college limits.”

“You shouldn’t be telling me this.” He laughed, and Mark walked over and handed him a soda.

“I should. So, you pick the better parties.” She chuckled as she watches Mark sit down next to her. He took a drink from his glass. 

“So, how long have you two been a thing?” He asked

“About a month.” He paused and looked at Vincent “Kassie works with me with Glen”

“Oh” he said, and the three of them sat around the fire for a while, and it slowly went out. Kassie finished her drink and seen Mark has already finished his. 

“I will take your glass, and you two can close down the fire?” Kassie said and smiled at Mark.

“Sounds like a plan” Mark said and handed her his glass.

“Shall I take yours too?” She asked Vincent

“Yes” He said and watched her walked over to him and pick up the glass from the table next to him. He watched her walked into the house and closed the door. “oh my god, Dad. She is my age.”

“No, She isn’t,” He said to him.

“Look at her body, Dad.”

“Vincent, enough, remember I am your dad.” Mark knew the little filter that young men have was gone. Vincent moaned and helped his dad clean up a little, and then the two of them went into the house. 

“Good night” Vincent said and walked passed Kassie in the kitchen.

“Night” She said, and Mark locked the door and set the alarm. Mark walked over to Kassie and hugged her as she took in a deep breath of the fire still on his clothes. “He is a normal man his age.”

“Oh yeah” Mark said, and the two of them made their way to the bedroom. 

Kassie woke up early the next morning to the sunlight coming into the room. She rolled over to see Mark still asleep. She smiled and ran her hands against his chest, which didn’t wake him. She slowly slides her hand under the covers against his thigh. She could tell that his breath was changing. Mark rolled over to his back fully, and Kassie smiled up at him waking up.

“Good Morning” She whispered to him as she wrapped her hand against his member.

“Morning” He said and pushed her loose hair away from her face. 

Kassie slides her hand up and down his member as she slowly kissed his hip and then slowly made her way under the covers. She got self-settled aside from him as she gently nibbled against his thigh. He took a few breaths in, and she went for it as she started to please him. He reached under the covers and pulled back her hair and held it behind her head. Kassie was not inexperienced with pleasing a man, and she did what she knew and could feel that Mark was getting closer to the edge. He pulled the covers off of her and watch her as his breath began to stagger. He held onto the back of her head as she took him down as deep as she could, which threw him into an orgasm. Kassie could hear that he was stuffing the noise that he finished off. She licked him clean as she swallowed. She sat back as she was a bit breathless herself. She cuddled up to Mark into his chest, and he wrapped his arm around her.


	9. Chapter 9

All the girls sat at the table as they ate lunch and chatted about the upcoming week. Kassie scrolled on her phone, not making much conversations, and Jessica noticed it. “What is on your mind, Kass?” Jessica asked, and Kassie closed down her phone. 

“Um, I am searching for a dress.”

“For what?” Jennifer asked, “I could always go shopping.”

“Yeah that sounds like fun” Amanda chimed in 

“Mark invited me to his cousin's wedding,” Kassie said as she pushed some hair away from her face.

“Oh, so your meeting family... That is serious,” Jennifer said, and all the girls nodded their heads.

“Yeah, that is what I said too, but he says he really wants me to be his “Plus One.”

“Well, I am free on Friday night. How about we make it a girls night and get some dinner and you a dress.” Jessica said, making a good suggestion.

“That works for me,” Kassie said with a smile, and then other girls all started to agree Friday sounded like a good idea. 

“Awesome, I could use some girl time” Jennifer agreed and then started to open up about the dating/ party scene. They finished their lunch and slowly began to get their items together and get back to their desks.

“Kassie, I need to see you,” Glen called from his office door as Kassie was getting ready to sit down in her seat. She walked past Mark's office, and he watched as she walked into Glen's office. “Close the door,” He said, and she did and took a seat across from him. She didn't say a word and just looked at him. She was not nervous or anything like that which was making her second guess her self. “Do you know the research for group B?”

“I proofread the paper. I could not tell you if the research is correct.”

“Amber can't give the presentation tomorrow. I need you to sell the research for group B.”

“No one else from the group wants to do the presentation?”

“It's not that. I need the group to be strong and look like they have their stuff together like your group.”

“Yes Sir,” She said and ran her hands against her legs.

“Are you okay with it?” Glen asked

“Yes”

“Its nothing that you can't do? Is it?” He asked and handed her the stake of paperwork from group B. 

“I can do it, Sir,” She said and pushed her lips together.

“So, on a personal note. I heard your heading to Wrestlemania with Mark.”

“Yes, he invited me.”

“Nice, Crystal will be there. It is a different event. Did Mark get you some more wrestling attire?”

“No,” She said, unsure if she should have really said that. 

“Ah, he is slacking,” Glen laughed, and Kassie smiled.

“Thank you for doing this. I know it is short notice. Use the conference room to go over the presentation if you wish.”

“Thank you,” She said and stood up and left Glen's office and looked over at Mark as she walked over to her desk. 

“What was that about?” Jessica asked, and Kassie just looked at her.

“I need you to sit through this speech,” She said softly, and Kassie flashed her the paperwork for Group B.

“That is not your group.”

“Yeah, I know” She paused “Glen just asked me to do their presentation.”

“Oh, Kassie, this could be a mess. What is the research that is wrong?”

“I have less than 24 hours to get it in shape.”

“Let's go,” Jessica said and turned around and sent out an SOS to the girls, and they grabbed their laptops and headed over to the conference room. 

Mark looked at the girls noticing that there was a lot of movement. The conference room door closed, and Mark got up and walked over to Glen's office. “What is all that about?”

“Hm,” Glen asked Mark as he looked up at him. “What is what about?” and Mark leaned his head and crossed his arm. “Close the door.” Mark did what he said and stood at the door. “Group B can't do the presentation tomorrow, and I asked Kassie to step in.”

“She has no idea about those facts,” Mark said to Glen a bit irritated.

“Yes, and I believe that some of the groups B's information is incorrect, and she will find it.”

“You putting her in that position because Mr. Smith will take the information better from Kassie.” He paused, “You using her.”

“I am putting the best team on it. Group B will not make him say yes.” He paused, “I need him to say yes to this.”

“Glen, stop you know she hates being use, and you just asked her to use her self to get what you want.”

“Yes, and she didn't have an issue taking one for the team,” Glen said to Mark and was about to start a really big fight. 

“I am going to be there during the presentation.”

“No,” Glen paused. “Your not part of team B, and showing up will not make anything better.”

“You have no choice. You asked her to take one for the team, and guess what I am asking you?” Mark said, and the room was silent. He opened the door and walked out into his office and closed the door. 

It was quitting time, and the girls started to clean up. They believed that they figured out all the wrong facts in the report and had it down pat. Kassie grabbed one of the big note pad board to take home with her since she would have to get it all prepared tonight. She opened the conference room to see that the office was pretty empty. Mark light was on, but the door was closed. Kassie knocked on the door and slowly opened it. Mark looked up at her.

“Hey, I am out of here for tonight.”

“What's the board for?”

“I have the presentation tomorrow. I need to make it up tonight.” Mark just nodded, and Kassie was trying to read him, “You can still come over.”

“Yeah, I will be your audience.” Mark smiled at her, and Kassie didn't feel like it was real.

“I can tell you that it bothers you.”

“Yeah, well, it should bother you.”

“What am I going to do about this, Mark?” She paused and came into his office and closed the door. “I am going to have to do what I need to do to keep this job.” She whispered as harshly as she could, “I need you to be supportive right now. This is bigger than us.” Mark was quiet and did not say anything. Kassie turned around and walked out of his office.

It has been a few hours and a few Jack's. Kassie had the music blasting in the living room as she danced around in her small little shorts and a tank top. She got the board out along with the markers and the report. Kassie started to organize the report in her mind and in her speech. She began to practice it with her hand motions and key points and began to fill out the board. She continued on until she got interrupted by her phone that danced off the counter. She walked over to it and noticed it said “Fucking Cheater” on it. She groaned and picked it up, turning the screen off and putting it back on the counter. She heard a pounding on the door, and she jumped and then lowered the music. 

“Coming” She called and opened the door to see Mark standing on the other side. 

“Dinner?” He asked as he held up a bag.

“Sure,” She said, and he walked in, and Kassie couldn't help it, but it blurted out, “So, is this your saying you're sorry.”

“You can take it like that,” Mark said, putting the food on the counter. “I just grabbed Chinese.”

“That is fine,” She said, and he looked around, seeing that the board was basically filled out along with the bottle of jack and a glass in the living room. Kassie walked into the living room and turned off the music and grabbed the jack and glass. “I was starting to think that you were not coming.”

“Yeah, well, I had to get over myself.” He paused, “I am not upset that you took the opportunity.”

“You act like I had a choice.” She said as she put her glass in the dishwasher and the bottle away.

“I found out after you what Glen asked.” He paused, “I am not happy about it.”

“Why?” Kassie wanted to hear that he had some type of jealous body in his body. 

“I am not into having Glen use to because he believes a project is good.”

“Oh,” She paused “Yeah, that isn't a good thing, but these feelings have nothing about Mr. Smith?” She asked as she grabbed the one container and started to open in. Mark looked at her as she took a mouth full of food, and Mark knew what she was trying to do.

“I don't want you in that situation.” Mark said and looked at her, “Let's get it done and over with.”

The two finished dinner and then went through the presentation several times. Mark gave her pointers on things she needed to change and stress more. She was exhausted and could not get any more information into her head. “I think I am done with this for the night. I can not fix that wrong information was given in the report. The girls and I fixed as much as we could.”

“What are you planning on wearing tomorrow?”

Kassie gave the strangest look to Mark “What? Why would you ask that?”

“I just thought maybe if you get it out now, you don't have to worry about it tomorrow.” He said, and Kassie placed the board down between the small table and wall near the door. 

“Come,” She said and walked into her bedroom, “I was planing on this?” She took out a white pencil dress with black up both sides. It was going to be a bit skin-tight but would look good for the presentation.

“Oh nice,” He said as he sat on her bed, leaning up against the headboard.

“Oh, while we are talking about dresses. Friday night, the girls want to go shopping with me for a dress for the wedding.”

“Okay, so I can pick you up Saturday morning?”

“Yeah or Friday night. We are just going to go to dinner and then get a dress.” She said as she flopped on her bed next to Mark. He stretched out his arm and covered Kassie with his arm. She snuggled up against his chest. Mark kissed the top of her head, and the two of them just laded with each other enjoying each other company. 

Kassie started to set up the presentation room. She has a new copy of the report with the correct data in it. She put the board up in the front of the room and just looked around as Glen walked in. “How are you doing, Kassie?”

“I am okay. I am getting used to this.” She smiled at him 

“Sounds good.” 

“Here is a copy of the new report. I had the girls help me fact check a bunch of things, and there were mistakes. I hope you don't mind.”

“Not a problem,” Glen said and started to page through the report.

The room started to fill out, and of course, Kassie started to mingle with everyone. Mr. Smith entered the room and made sure to get Kassie's attention. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and she smiled at him as he told her a story about her kids. Kassie tried to move away and get the presentation going, and he pulled her right in him once again, “Glen, I have to tell you... you need to find five more Kassie.”

“Thank you, Sir,” She said with a smile and blushed a bit.

“Yes, Sir. I will try my best,” He said and looked around the two of them. Kassie noticed and turned to look over her shoulder to see Mark coming to the room. Kassie smiled brightly, and Mr. Smith turned around.

“Aw, Our Superstar,” He said and shook hands with Mark and Mark shook his hand and greeted him. “I knew you would not miss the chance to see this one in action.”

“I would never miss Kassie's presentation,” Mark said and looked up at her and then at Glen. Kassie noticed that this was not normal and did not know what the plan was, but knew she needed to get the presentation on the way.

“How about I get the presentation going, Mr. Smith?” She said softly as she placed her hand on his shoulder, which made her lean into him just a bit.

“Oh yes,” He said, and she showed him a chair, and she walked to the front of the room and started her introduction. Kassie started the presentation, and she could notice that Mark and Glen were both angry with each other. They both had their arms cross each other Kassie finished up the presentation and began to take questions, and the one that she was hoping was not going to come up did.

“Kassie, how come the original report that we were given before this contradicts some of the facts you present?” The female asked.

“You are right. The original report did have some contradictions, but upon further inspections, we found other evidence.” She said and tried hard not to push her lips together. 

“I think this deserves drinks,” Mr. Smith announced, and the room started to laugh. The group began to leave the room. Kassie grabbed her board and cleaned up the room. Mark and Kassie walked out of the room at the same time while Glen and Mr. Smith were still talking in the room.

“Glen, It could just be me, but I do believe our superstar is falling for your star?”

“You mean Mark and Kassie?” Glen asked a bit questioning as he tried really hard not to sound like he already knew.

“Yes,” Mr. Smith said, “I might not have been in the dating ring for a while, but I can see the fireworks between them.”

“Well, Sir, they are keeping it down on the low.”

“Good idea,” He said and winked to Glen. 

Kassie stood in the mirror in her bedroom as she tried on, and Ivory a-line dress with chiffon puff sleeves. The top wrapped around and tied in the back right behind her neck. The dress stopped mid-thigh, and Kassie paired it with tan heels. She wore her hair down and a smokey eye. She was not looking for attention but knew that she would get attention regardless. The girls ran the doorbell, and Kassie walked over to the door, and the squealed with delight as they all hugged, and Kassie grabbed her purse, phone, and keys. 

“Hang on Hang on,” Kassie said once all the girls sat down at the table. “Let's get a photo.”

“Oh yeah!” Jessica said, and Kassie sat on the table, pulled out her phone, put it on selfie mode, and the girls all gathered around, and they took several photos with faces and no faces. Kassie sent them to the group text message. She sat down and took a photo of just her and she sent it to Mark with a kisses emoji. 

The girls began to figure out what they wanted to eat and whatnot. Jennifer and Amanda wanted to have wine with dinner. “Kassie, It is one drink. It will be out of your system before you even see Mark.”

“No, I promise him I would not drink,” Kassie said, and they started to tease her.

“One drink...” They all started to chant, and Kassie finally gave in. The girls made enough noise that some of the other people in the restaurant started to look at them. 

“Only one. I will order it,” She said, and she got up and went over to the bar and leaned up against it.”Excuse me, can I order a Chardonnay for the table.” She spoke to the bartender, who went to looks to see if they had that.

“Expensive taste,” A man said and looked at her, and Kassie looked over at him at bit annoyed that he even put his nose in her business.

“I normally don't order that, but it is a girl night.”

“Oh,” He paused, and Kassie was getting a little bit of an attitude as he is already judging her. “Where are you girls going clubbing?”

“We are not going clubbing, but dress shopping. So, make sure that you are getting the facts right for your book.” Kassie said and pointed to his napkin, acting like he should write it down.

“Ouch. I am John,” He said and put his hand out.

“Kassie,” She said and didn't shake his hand, and she tilted her head and gave a small smile as her hair brushed as it fell.

“Ouch, you know how to hurt a man.” He said and took a sip of his drink.

Kassie's eyes went wide as she looked at him “Man? You're a small boy and need to take a walk off a short pier.” Kassie said, and the bartender returned and said that he had the bottle and would deliver to the table.

“So, I guess I won't get your number?”

“No, you won't, and my boyfriend wouldn't appreciate that,” She said, and she started to walk away.

“Just a no would have worked fine.”

Kassie turned around and made a“Pft” noise. “No- no, that would not have worked for you. I can peg your type a mile away. I need to make myself really clear that I am taken and don't bother my friends or me.” She pointed at him with her clutch and turned back again and walked back to the girls. She sat down next to Jessica, which just happened to be on the table that John could see her. 

“Who was that?” Jessica leaned over and whispered to her.

“Some creep. I made it clear I want nothing to do with him.” 

“You will get used to it and just ignore them like they are not even talking.”

“I am not sure... with Mark in the business, he is in. Some so many people just come up and talk like he is their best friend.”

Jessica took a deep breath, “If he is famous, making you miss out on the normal memories of life... then there is a problem.” She paused, “Take a breath and blow that situation off.”

The girls continued with their meals and finished off the bottle of wine. They laughed and chatted about dating, life, and work. It was like the old gang was back. John finished his drink and called it a night. He walked up to the table, and the girls got quiet.

“Who are you?” Amanda said a bit disgusted that he would interrupt their meal. 

“Goodbye, Kassie,” He said with his voice having a sweetness to him. Kassie gave him a dirty look as Amanda and Jennifer looked at her. Jessica put her hand on Kassie's lap to hold her down to the chair. 

“Don't,” Jessica whispered to her, knowing all too well she would kick this man's ass in heels. John just walked out of the restaurant. 

“Who was that?” Amanda said, and Jessica swallowed the last bit of her wine.

“A small boy who needed his blanket,” Jessica said, and the girls laughed at the comment.

The girls finished their dinner and made their way into the mall as they searched for a dress for a wedding, which just gave them all the reasons to try on anything they wanted. Kassie and Jessica were in a dressing room as they tried on another round of dresses.

“So, I am curious, and you can tell me to mind my business,” Jessica asked, and Kassie knew what she was talking about.

“Not yet” She paused “I have my reasons and one of them named Fucking Cheater” She shook her head as she pulled on a burgundy high-low wrap dress. Kassie stood in the mirror, wondering if this would even work with being chested like she was. The spaghetti straps were a bit loose, and she didn't need an accident at the wedding. She pulled at the wrap pulling it to tie at her waist. She loved the high front slit. 

“You can not compare Mark to him,” Jessica said as she continued to lecture her about the new relationship. She turned to Kassie, “Oh Kas, that is the dress,” She said, her mouth open a little.

“I don't know. I don't need the girls getting loose at the wedding.”

“None sense, just a little tape here and there, and that dress are stunning. Turn around.” She said, and Kassie did that, and she pulled her hair back into a loose braid. “You put her hair back into a fishtail braid which you can pin up or leave down. Plus, with the little flyaway hairs coming out. You look gorgeous.” She paused as she smiled and looked up at Kassie, who was now blushing. “Girls, you have to see this!” She said, and you could hear the dressing room doors open and the girls waiting.

“Come on, show us!” Jennifer called and opened the door to see Kassie in the outfit.

“Oh, my” The girls all said to each other and smiled and giggled. “This is the dress” they all seemed to agree on. The girls got themselves together as they finished up shopping. Kassie sat in the dressing room while Jessica finished trying on her last outfit. 

“My guard is up at a time with Mark. It feels so right, ya know. Then it is like it can't be this right.” She said as she laid her head against the dressing room wall. 

“Yeah, but when you at that moment, you need to just live that moment.”

“Did I tell you next week we are leaving for New Orleans?”

“No, what are you going to do there?”

“He has as some wrestling thing and asked me to go with him.” She paused, “I have no idea what I am going to do there.”

“I am sure that you two will have fun, and maybe being around different people will be a good thing.” She paused, “No one will know you, and you  
will just be known as Mark's arm candy.”

“Yeah, that is what I want to be an object, just like work.”

“Bite your tongue. You are good at your job and happen to look good, which is a plus.”

“Yeah, I am sure you are right,” She said and sighed, “Mr. Smith just rubs me the wrong way.”

“He does that to everyone to see how far he can push it once he figures out that you and Mark. I doubt that he will be giving you anymore a problem.” Jessica started to laugh as she pulled her top over her head. 

The girls were heading back to the condo since Kassie was done for the night and needed to pack yet. Mark called, and Kassie picked it up, “Hello.”

“Hey, are you wanting me to pick you up tonight?”

“We are pulling up to the condo shortly, and then I have to pack quick.” She said, and the girls could hear that it was him. They all started to scream and holler in the background.

“I am nearby. I will meet you there. Are they drunk?”

“Um, no, they just really want to see you.” Kassie giggled a bit. “I will see you soon,” Kassie said and hung up. The girls started to tease her and Kassie tried to calm them down, but the radio blasting and the this was the first time they were going to see Mark and Kassie outside of work as a couple it was exciting for them. The girls pulled up the radio blasting as they saw Mark leaning up against his truck. 

Jennifer and Amanda started to catcall from the car as Kassie got out of the other side. “Hi, ladies,” Mark said with a smile.

“Hi, Mark,” Jessica said, leaning out of the driver's side. 

“Did she find a dress that will work?”

“It is a very pretty dress,” Jessica said with a smile, and Kassie grabbed her bag and purse from the trunk, and she walked over to Mark. Mark shook his head at Kassie, wearing such an outfit. Kassie walked over and outstretched his arms, and she came right into him and kissed him softly and then snuggled into his chest with a smile on her lips. The girls screamed and hollered again. 

“Have a goodnight ladies,” Mark said as Kassie smiled and giggled against his chest.

“See you guys,” Jessica said and waved at them as she pulled away. 

“And your sure they are not drunk?”

“Yup,” She said and laughed at the question as she looked up at him. She started to walk a little ahead of him, and he swatted her ass.


	10. Chapter 10

Mark clutched onto Kassie's hand as the two of them walked behind the group that was heading out to the cocktail hour. Kassie wore the burgundy high-low dress with spaghetti strap top just like Jessica told her. She made sure her hair braided back and the loose flyaway hairs with a smokey eye. The dress wrap was tied on the side, which made the slit of the skirt fall right up her legs. She looked good in the outfit and felt that way too. Mark wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked up to the bar. 

“You want one?” He leaned into Kassie's shoulder and could smell her body wash.

“Yes, please,” She said softly, and he kissed her shoulder. Kassie keeps walking out into the beautiful backyard of the mansion to a high top table. She looked at the pool covered with flower petals and strings of greenery. The place was gorgeous, and everything seems to be in the perfect place. She was awed with everything. She found an area a bit away from everyone that was making there way out. She continued to stare out over the countryside, taking in all the sights. She noticed that it looked like lights were hanging from the trees. She began to think about how beautiful things would look at the night. The designer of this wedding thought of everything.

"Here you go, Kass," Mark said and handed her a small Jack and coke. Kassie smiled at Mark.

"Thank you" She giggled a bit to him as she took the small glass from him.

"Yeah, that was what I thought too, but it's too early to be sloppy." Mark downed his glass in a gulp.

"Yeah, but it is early enough to get a buzz." She laughed even harder.

"Daddy, Daddy!" A little girl around four years old wearing a white dress with flowers in her hair ran towards Mark, and he bent down to pick her up.

"Hi baby, How are you?" He stood back up with the small brown hair and brown eye little girl in his arms. She pulled at her hair and stared over at Kassie.

"Did you see me?" She said as she leaned into Mark, and he hugged her.

"Yes, I did. You did a great job" He told her, " Gracie, this is my friend Kassie." Mark said and pointed to her

"Hi," She said as she wiggled in his arms to get down.

"Hi Gracie, How are you?" Kassie, as she watched, Mark shifted her down, and she stood there swinging her dress for a little and then walked over to Kassie. Kassie watched her and smiled as she bent down, and Gracie wrapped her hands around her neck.

"Hi mom," Mark said, and Kassie stood up with Gracie in her arms. Gracie started to play with her necklace looking at the stones. Kassie looked over at a woman who was about the same height as her without her heels on. She had curly brown hair and glasses. Mark's mother wore a very beautiful dark blue dress that went just above her ankles. She slowly walked over to Mark, and she gave him a loving hug.

“I am so glad that you came,” She said and patted her son and Mark smiled down at her “Gracie was so excited when she saw that you came. How is retirement?”

“Busy, I am still with Glen and his crew.”

“Mark, you need to get some rest in your butt.” She teased him just like a mother. 

“Mom, I want you to meet Kassie. Kassie, this is my mother, Catherine.” Mark said as the two women smiled at one another, and Kassie shifted Gracie over to her one side and shook her hand.

“Nice to meet you, Catherine,” Kassie said with a smile, “I heard so many good things about you.”

She laughed a little “From Mark?” She said and laughed, “I am sure not all the things that Mark has told you was true.” She smiled, and Kassie smiled too. 

“Mama, I do speak highly of you” Mark laughed a bit. Kassie picked up her drink from the table and took a sip.

“I want juice.” Gracie interrupted, and Kassie bounced her a bit. 

“I think the bar as orange juice,” Mark said, and Kassie smiled at him as she took Gracie for her juice. Mark watched as Kassie and Gracie headed to the bar.

“She seems nice, Mark,” His mom said to him she smiled at him.

“She is Mama. She makes me want to slow down and get some sand in my shoes.” He said and looked over at Kassie playing with Gracie. 

“I never heard you talk about someone like that before” She stared at him in a bit shock. 

“You wait, I am sure you will see why before we even leave. She lights up the room, and people notice when she is gone, she makes everyone feel special, “ he paused a bit “...and she is my world.” Catherine put her hand on Mark's arm and gave him a few pats. She was a bit surprised that Mark was making such a statement. 

Kassie walked back over, holding a cup with a lid and straw as she held it, giving it to Gracie a few times as she walked back over. “Mark, you should have gotten us these cups” Kassie laughed a bit, and Gracie held her cup away from Kassie to take.

“Yeah looks like you got her something she enjoys for a while.” The three of them chatted awhile, and then they announced that they would be seating for dinner. 

“Gracie, come to mum mum. You and I are going to have dinner together.” Catherine said and opened her arms for her to come to her. 

“No,” Gracie said and shook her head and put her face into Kassie's chest. Mark looked at her and then at Kassie.

“Gracie,” Catherine tried to protest.

“No-No!” She started to scream and kick in Kassie's arms.

“Gracie, please don't kick.” Mark grabbed her and held her, and Gracie started to throw her self back to Kassie. 

“K see,” She cried, and Kassie looked at Mark.

“It's okay. You can sit with your mom. I will go with Gracie” She paused, and Mark looked at Kassie. She could tell that he didn't want to separate but knew it would easier. Kassie put her arms out, and Gracie literally jumped into Kassie's arms. With giggles and smiled as she grabbed onto her arm and necklace. Mark ran his hands against the open back of the dress and leaned in and kisses Kassie on the cheek. He took in a deep smell of her, which he drove him wild. 

Mark escorted both Kassie, Gracie, and Catherine into the room as they both went to find which table they were sitting at. Gracie and Kassie sat at the children's table while Mark and Catherine sat diagonally at another table closer to the dance floor. Mark kept looking at the two of them as the dinner continued. 

“That was very nice of Kassie,” Catherine said to Mark, and she smiled at him. 

“I am telling you, Mama, there is no one like her.” He said and looked over at her noticing how she was cutting up chicken fingers for Gracie along with helping the other kids. Kassie stood out sitting at the children's table, not just because she was the adult, but also she just shined.

“How long as you two been dating?”

“Officially a bit over a month, but we have been talking for a bit before that. Kassie is a star at work, landing all the presentations that she gave. If Glen was here, he would tell you how good she is. She has no idea about my wrestling career. You should have seen her showing up at an autograph session. She bought a $300 package and then gave it to her neighbor's grandson.”

“Wow, that is impressive. It is good to be generous.” His mom said with a smile as Mark looked at her and then down at his dinner. 

Dinner started to wrap up, and the DJ started the music with some general dancing music to just get people out of their seats. Gracie started to already want to dance. Kassie sat a the table as she danced next to her chair. 

“K see come dance with me.”

“In a few minutes,” She said as she tried to finish her meal and looked over at Mark, who was still eating and chatting with his mom. She smiled to her self and could tell the conversation was a good one. 

“K see!” Gracie screamed a bit louder than the music, and Kassie just started to laugh and filled her mouth with food. Gracie jumped up and down as the music continued to play. “K see!”

“Okay okay” She took Gracie's hand, and the two of them went onto the dance floor and started to dance. Gracie giggled and laughed as she spun around and held on to Kassie's hands. Mark looked over at Kassie and Gracie dancing on the floor. He noticed that a lot of the kids are now on the dance floor and the DJ started to play the “Cupid Shuffle” the floor started to fill up a bit with a few adults that took the plunge to be the first ones out on the dance floor. Mark continued to watch the dance floor and saw that Vincent finally showed up. 

“Hi Kassie,” Vincent said with a smile as he looked down to see Gracie jumping around. 

“Hi, Vincent. You look great.” She smiled at her as Gracie pulled at her arms. “Your sister is filled with energy, and I doubt she knows this song.” She laughed, and Vincent just shook his head. 

“Yeah, I am sure she does not know the song.” He said and watched Kassie bend over and pulled Gracie up into her arms. Vincent tried to play with Gracie, which just made her wiggle.

“Come on” She held her as the song started to give directions. “Come on, Vincent, make sure that I am doing this right” She laughed at him, and he started to dance right alongside her.

“Mama look, ” Mark pointed out to Kassie, Vincent, and Gracie all out there dancing and laughing. The floor was getting filled with people. Mark smiled and looked at Kassie. Catherine looked at her son, and she could tell her son was in love with a woman that everyone else seems to love too. 

The night continued as the DJ played the music that the kids went out and danced around too. Mark came over and got Kassie's attention. The three of them playfully danced with Gracie in their arms. Gracie would wiggle every so often, and Kassie would put her down, and she would dance holding on to Mark or to Kassie and spin around and around. Kassie stood next to the dance floor and tried to get a drink of water. Mark walked over to her and stood behind her, planting small kisses on her neck.

“Gracie's mom comes in about an hour.” He said softly into Kassie's ear 

“Aw, then what will we do for entertainment” Kassie

snickered a bit and smiled as Mark wrapped his arms around her waist. 

“K see!” Gracie called to her as she smiled and placed her hands on top of Mark's as she leaned back against him, “K see!” Gracie walked over and pulled at her dress. “I need juice,” Kassie tapped on Mark's arm, and she bent down to pick up Gracie.

“Let me take her. You want to go get her juice?”

“Not a problem, you want something?”

“Yes, please just grab me a beer,” He said a sat down with Gracie on his lap.

Kassie walked over to the bar. It was pretty empty as she leaned up against it and ordered the drinks. She stood there and listened to the music as she waited. A man walked up to the bar and waited. He looked over at Kassie, and Kassie could tell already he was not going to let her alone.

“Hi, I am David,” He said with a smile, and she looked at him. He had short brown hair with hazel eyes, just like Mark's. She could tell he has not shaved in the last few days, but it looked good on him.

“Kassie,” She said and smiled “Thank you,” She said to the bartender who handed her the juice and the beer.

“Do you know the bride or groom?” He asked

“Neither. I am here with the uncle of the bride.” She smiled and hoped that he would not ask any more questions.

“Oh, really. I am an uncle to the bride too.”

“I am with Mark” She smiled, trying to be polite.

“Ah, one lucky guy,” He said as Kassie could see him deflate a bit.

“I got to get back to him. Gracie wants her juice.” She lifted up the cup with the straw in and smiled.

“Oh yeah,” He said and stared at her as she walked away. 

Kassie walked back to Mark and handed Gracie her juice. She put the straw in her mouth and leaned on Mark's chest, rubbing her head. “Thank you,” Mark said as she handed him the beer.

“I think I just ran into your brother David.”

“Oh yeah,” Mark said as he took a big gulp of his beer. “I am sure he will be over here once he gets his drink,” Mark said, and Kassie took a seat near him so the two of them could still enjoy the music and yet chat a little. Mark was right almost as soon as he said that David walked up.

“Hi, little brother,” David said with a drink in hand. 

“Hi, Dave. How are you?” Mark said as she shook hands with him since Gracie was sitting on his lap yet.

“Good. Good. How is retirement?”

“Ah, I am still busy as ever.” He said and looked over as Kassie, who had her hands on her crossed legs. She smiled at him. 

“I meet your girl here... Kassie,” David said and pointed to her.

“Yeah she told me,” He said

“Good catch,” He said, and Kassie's eyes went big as she looked down at the floor.

“Excuse me,” She said. “Gracie let us women get out of this conversation,” She said, and Gracie moved from Mark to her arms, and she got up and walked away from the guys.

“Wow, David...your still jealous?”

“I don't think it is wrong for her to know that she is a good catch. So, how long are you hanging on to this one.” Mark stood up to be a bit taller than David. Mark took a drink of his beer.

“I see you are enjoying yourself here.” Mark started, “I am not interested in having a war with you tonight. Kassie and I are doing well, and that is all you need to know. I hope you are spending a night here at the mansion.”

“Yeah, I got a room. See you tomorrow at breakfast... maybe” He snickered and tilted his beer to Mark and took a drink. 

Mark walked around for a bit as he finished his beer and finally seen Kassie sitting outside in a rocking chair. Gracie was lying on her chest out. Mark stood back as he watched her as she hummed the music a bit and rubbed Gracie's back. She stared out into the night sky. Kassie fits so perfectly into this family. 

“Kass,” Mark said softly, and she looked up at him as he placed his hand on the back of the rocking chair.

“Shh, she is sleeping.”

“She had a big day” Mark smiled and rubbed her back. “Sara should be here shortly.” He said and pulled out his phone, seeing that she was calling “Hello,” He paused. “We will meet you out front,” He said, and Kassie got ready to try to stand up with Gracie still lying on her chest. Mark put his phone away and helped her. Mark placed his hand on her lower back as they walked and chatted softly as they walked. 

“Hey, Mark,” a blonde hair petite girl said, “How was Gracie?”

“She did great. She has been dancing for the last few hours. I am sure she will sleep all night for you.” Mark said as he ran his hand up and down the open back of the dress, “Sara, this is Kassie and Kassie; this is Sara,” He said, introducing them. 

“Nice to meet you,” Kassie smiled as tried to wave a little without waking up Gracie. 

“You as well,” Sara said with a sort of sly smile on her face. 

Mark went over to Kassie and tried to take Gracie as softly as possible to not wake her up. Gracie groaned a bit and then snuggled right into Mark. Sara opened the back seat, and Mark put Gracie in the car seat. Kassie stood there just waiting for Mark to say his goodbyes and Sara looked at her “Can you give us a second?”

“Sure,” Kassie said, and she looked at Mark and then turned around and slowly made her way back to the party. Kassie could hear the car door closed, and that was the end of the silence between them.

“Mark! We talk about this do not bring around all these different women around Gracie. It confuses her!” Sara screamed at him, and he looked at Sara and just shook his head.

“Kassie is not just a 'friend,' Sara.” He paused, “Gracie really liked her too, and she is young enough that she will not remember her.”

“You have no idea, Mark... I do, I know, Gracie... I know her... When she starts calling for your friend. What am I suppose to do?”

“You call me, and I will talk to her. I am her father too. If you have forgotten that fact.” Mark started in with Sara.

Kassie continued to walk into the backyard. The trees had strands of lights hanging down from them. Kassie smiled as she watched them twinkle in the darkness against the lighting bugs. She could hear the music which drowned out Mark and Sara who were now fighting at the car. She turned around and watched Mark as he put his hand on the hood of the car and hung his head and shook it. Kassie sighed; what she thought would be a weekend to remember was becoming a weekend filled with problems. She turned and looked into the open bay doors near the pool area at the dance floor. She smiled as she sat down next near a tree and watched the floor filled with people enjoying themselves. She saw Vincent as he danced with another female. 

“Hey, sorry about that,” Mark said as Kassie stood up and fixed her dress a bit.

“It's not your fault.” She said as she held her hand in front of her. 

“Come here,” Mark said as he took her arms and placed them around his neck. They both smiled as he planted a few kisses on her lips. “It should have never happened. Sara is overprotective, ex.”

“Well, it has been a very different type of event so far tonight,” Kassie smiled, and Mark slowly dances side to side, making her move side to side too.

“Why you say that?”

“Your brother believes I am arm candy, and your ex dislikes me and doesn't know me” She laughed a bit and blushed as she shook her head a bit.

“Don't worry about it.” He said with a laugh, “David had too much to drink, and Sara will get over it” He paused, “Gracie loves you” He chuckled a bit.

“Well, then I guess that is all the matters,” Kassie laughed with Mark.

“Come, let's get a drink and wash away this negativity.” Mark grabbed her hand, and the two of them went back into the party.

Mark leaned up against the bar and placed his hand on Kassie's hip as the two of them ordered two drinks and then went over a bit away from the group on the dance floor and just enjoyed each other. The two of them enjoyed the music and finished their first drink and then started on their second one. Kassie stood up and danced in front of Mark. The two of them laughed as she danced tot he music. Kassie spun around and danced like she would if the girls were around. 

“It's like the girls are here with you” Mark started to chuckle.

“Oh yeah,” She said to Mark, and he stood up and stuck out his hand as Kassie danced around. Mark's fingers brushed up against her waist, and soon she was up against him, slowly dancing. “Is this dancing better?” Kassie whispered into his ear as she straddled his leg. 

Mark chuckled a bit, and he slides his hand against her open back of her dress. Their lips touched, and all the emotions that were being penned up between the two of them started to escape. Kassie finally reached the table to put her drink down, and her hands brushed against Mark's cheeks and then around his neck. The two tanglings between each other the music drowned out with their hearts racing for one another. Mark held her closer and closer to him wanting to feel every part of her body against his. His hand found the slit of her skirt as he slides his hand in to feel her thigh so soft under his fingertips. Mark could tell his touch was leaving goosebumps as he slides his hand up high on her hip, feeling a thong strap and pulling at it. 

“Follow me,” Mark said, their lips barely parting to breath. He took her hand in one hand and picked up his drink, fishing it off and placing it back on the table. Kassie tried to make sure she looked decent unsure where they were going. Mark led the way as Kassie followed him.

“Where are we going?” Kassie asked as Mark started to walk up the one semi-spiral staircase. Mark didn't answer, but Kassie lifted her dress a bit so she wouldn't trip as she tried to keep up with him. Mark looked down at the piece of paper he pulled from his pocket. Kassie looked around, and there was a long hallway with a very light blue color all decorated perfectly. Mark pulled her arm a little, and she continued to walk down the hallway until he stopped at the one door. 

Mark turned around and kissed Kassie deeply  
as she could taste the last little bit of drink on this tongue. Mark opened the door, “Come,” He said, and he walked into the darkroom, and Kassie followed him. Mark locked the door and then went right to Kassie and began to kiss her. Mark picked up Kassie, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. The two tanglings themself with each other. Mark pulled at Kassie's straps of her dress as he planted wet kisses down her neck and to her breast. 

He placed Kassie on a dresser as he could hear a few items fall to the ground; neither Kassie nor Mark stopped. Kassie finally pulled her arms out of her straps as it hung around her waist. Mark suckled and kissed her nipples softly, plucking and making them wet, which forced them to become hard in the coolness in the house. Kassie moaned with excitement and pleasure as she finally pulled the tie apart around Mark's neck and threw it into the darkness. She then tried to undo the buttons of his shirt.

Mark stepped away from Kassie as she tried to balance her self on the dresser the best she could as Mark quickly lost the shirt and undid his pants. Kassie could feel her thong with her thumbs as she began to work it off of her as she got one of her legs free. Mark ran his hands up her thighs as he found her mound wet and naked as he leaned up and brushed her hair away from her face. He kissed her lips a few more times, but the passion between them couldn't be slowed down. 

Mark slid Kassie off the dresser, and her arms held onto the side of the dresser, balancing her and also stopping her from smashing into the mirror behind her. Mark found his way and slide right into her. Kassie gasped a bit, and Mark tried to go slower, but he couldn't control himself. He wanted her so much for so long, and every ounce of her felt better than the next. Kassie moaned, and her body is stretching up to Mark as his lips and kissed her breast. The rhythm was driving Kassie insane, and she knew from not being with anyone for a while and wanting that touch from Mark so much she was not lasting long. 

“M-Mark,” Kassie called to him, and he could tell she was close, and Mark just kept going until he felt her body become weak in his arms. Mark held her as she shook for him. He kissed her cheeks and lips multiple times as she came back to earth with him. He picked her up and put her on the bed. Kassie pulled her shoes and her dress off her. Mark found his tie and pulled it up to the bed. He pulled his shoes and pants off. 

Mark got onto the bed and kissed Kassie a few times. He could tell she was still so ready for him “turn over,” He said to her, and she did get on all fours. He slides his hand against her arms and pulled them behind her as he tied them up loosely with his tie. Mark entered her once more and began to ride, pulling and bucking against her. Kassie was far from quiet, and Mark was glad, the louder she was, the more it just turned his on. Mark ran his hands against her body over and over again. He could not get enough of her and wanted her so much. There were flames between them, and he leaned his head back, and he lost control as his orgasm came rushing in, which made his thrust even harder into her. Kassie quickly began to fall apart in her own orgasm. 

Kassie woke up her hand on top of Mark's chest. She gently ran it slowly against the tattoos. She smiled as her mind went back into last night and the two of them. Kassie could feel her body already responding and becoming turned on. Her heart started to race again, and her breath started to shake as she tried hard not to wake up Mark. Mark was already awake and ready for some more of the sweetness he tasted last night. Mark plotted his movements for a bit as he could hear Kassie turning her self on even more.

One quick move, Mark grabbed her hand and flipped her on her back. He settled right between her legs. He held her hand and then moved the other hand to have both on top of her head. He bent down and kissed her lips, biting her lower lip. She moaned softly, and Mark's eyes searched for his tie and couldn't find it. He moved his hand and slowly ran them down her body. Kassie arched her back up to him, and he quickly began to devour it kissing, licking, sucking, making every part of her beg for more. 

“Mark, please,” she said softly, but he heard her and did not make her wait long.

“Good girl,” He said to her as he finished sucking on her breast. He thrust into her as she continued to hold her arms above her head. Mark enjoyed the moments a bit more then what he should. He ran his hands down her body, which make her push up against him as he thrust with the burning passion the two had for each other. Neither one of them lasted very long as their mind ran away with them on the things that they could experience with each other. Kassie sucked in air as she tried to breathe her breathless body coming around more and more as Mark was still draped on her breathless in his own right,

Mark looked up at her and kissed her lip softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck “Oh baby, you are going to be dangerous.” He chuckled, and Kassie smile running her fingers over his lips.


	11. Chapter 11

Kassie got out of her car in front of the office at work. She was glad that today was the last day of a very short week. She wore an ivory lace top with black slacks and nude heels. She wore her hair down with very light makeup. This week was dragging, and she was hoping the week would just go quickly. So she could be back in her little bubble of just Mark and her. The days were filled with hidden looks and texts and messages that they hide. She walked into the building and waited at the elevator as she checked the messages that came in while she drove in. 

Kassie bit her lip and took a photo of just her lips and a few of her teeth showing and sending it to Mark. She was smitten as she could not get the weekend off her mind. It was going to drive her nuts unless she started to focused on something else. 

“You have a lot to explain,” Jessica texted, which caught her eye. Kassie opened the text message and then wrote back.

“I don't need to explain * fireworks emoji *,” She said and should tell that Jessica could not even get the words out.

“OMG” was all that came back, and Kassie got into the elevator and put her phone in her purse. She waited until she got her floor. She looked across the office and saw Mark and Glen were already chatting in Mark's office. Kassie just slid into her desk and started her day. 

“So, can I sneak you away for dinner?” Jessica asked as she leaned on the cubical wall of Kassie's desk.

“Oh, um,” She paused as she looked up at Jessica. “Yeah, I can do dinner.”

“Good, because you need to explain everything, and you been so busy lately,” She said and rolled her eyes. “I am sure you could use some girl time too.”

“Yeah,” Kassie said with a smile as she looked over at Mark, who had his hand on his hips. 

“And you need to spill the dish on that one,” Jessica whispered to her as Kassie's cheeks blushed like a light bulb being turned on. Jessica laughed a bit and headed back to her desk. 

The workday was coming to a close, and Kassie grabbed her purse. She walked over to Mark's office and knocked on the door. “Hey,” She said softly and walked in.

“Hey,” He said and took a deep breath.

“I am going to get going. Jessica and I are going to get dinner.” She paused and clasped her hands together in front of her. 

“Yeah, sure. That gives me time to get things here settled. I will pick you up from dinner?”

“Sure,” Kassie said with a smile, and Mark smiled. “I can not wait to get back to our bubble.”

“Me too, Kass, me too” He smiled as he reached out to her. Kassie walked over to his desk and ran her hand against his. She smiled at him as they both could feel the sparks just coming off each other as they touched.

“See you in about 2 hours?”

“Always,” He said with a smile and squeezed her hand. Kassie waited a few extra seconds, and then she slowly walked away from Mark. She stopped at the elevator and looked back at him as he was working at her desk. Kassie got into the elevator, and her week finally was ending.

The two ladies sat at a table outside in a small restaurant. The weather was nice out as they were covered by the sun. The breeze went by as the two of them made their ordered and received their drink. “Cheers, to the good times,” Jessica said as the two tapped their wine glasses together, and Kassie smiled at her and took a sip of her white wine. “So, I need to know this first... Are you happy?”

“I am delighted,” Kassie said with the biggest smile on her face. “I can not even describe the happiness that I feel.”

“That is great! I have not seen you this happy. So, tell me about the wedding.” Jessica said with a smile on her face as she could tell her friend was in love.

“It was beautiful. I never saw a wedding that had everything thought off.” She continued to describe the wedding and the setup but knew that Jessica wanted to know how meeting the family was. “Mark's son Vincent was there, which I meet before at his house. I got to meet his mother, one brother, and Gracie, his daughter.”

“How was that?”

“Vincent is a typical 18 years old,” Kassie started to laugh. “Gracie is about four years old. She is a sweetheart, and I can tell that when she gets older, she will have Mark wrapped around her finger. His mom Catherine was a mother in so many ways. I can tell she is a great supportive, caring, loving, and person who wants Mark to slow down. David, Mark's brother well” She took a drink of her wine “I meet him getting a drink for Gracie and well if I meet him at the bar outside of that wedding. I would have told him off in a heartbeat.”

“Ugh, that bad?”

“Yeah,” She paused “It is not like the conversation that Mark and David had been was any better. David literately talks about me like I was a piece of steak on a plate.”

“Wow,” Jessica said, and the waitress served the two of them their dinners. The girls waited till they were alone again “So, do you see any red flags?”

“No, I know I was telling you about it before that. “It's too good to be true,” it is like we fit together with each other so well.” She said with a sigh as she could not get over what was happening to her. 

“So, I take it that there are still fireworks?”

“Very, once work is over and we either work out or just have dinner. It is just that time of us alone, and it is something that is just so enticing.” Kassie just blushed as the two continued to talk.

“What do you think about this weekend?”

“I am nervous about it. He said it is a huge event, and things will be crazy, but I am excited for just some alone time.” She paused, “Glen is coming to the event too. I am sure there will be the time that the girls will be chatting together.”

“How are they?”

“Normal women except for Glen's wife, Crystal. She is a rock and does not care about what the women think of her.” Kassie started to laugh. 

“No one is giving you shit?”

“Not yet, but I am always introduced as Mark's plus one.”

“Girl! That is his way of labeling you before you even knew it.” Jessica said and laughed, and so Kassie as she started to think about it. Mark has always called her that since he started taking her with him. The ladies continued to chat for a while as they finished their dinner and catch up on. 

“Hey Glen, I am out of here,” Mark said as he grabbed his coat and called over to Glen in the other office. Mark walked over to Glen's doorway. “Hey, did you hear me.”

“No, sorry. I was deep in thought.”

“I am out of here. I have to go pick up Kassie. We have an early flight tomorrow. How about you?”

“Crystal and I will be leaving Friday night.”

“You always liked those night flights.”

“The best way you can sleep and get to the place you need to be.”

“Yeah, the jet lag still happens when you wake up.”

“How is it going?”

“Good, both of us are enjoying our time together.” Mark paused, and he could see Glen was going to ask.

“And you stop playing your games?”

“The last time I did it was before the wedding when he went out with the girls.”

“Mark quit the damn games. She isn't going to hurt you, and if she hurts you because she finds out your game. You will deserve it.” Glen said as he ran over his face and rubbed his eyes.

“I didn't really interact with her, plus she told me off anyway.” They both chuckled a bit, “She is one strong ass chick.”

“I know that is what I am telling you to stop it. Crystal said that ...”

“Oh no, don't you tell me to knock it off and you asked Crystal about her” Mark gave him a look. “I am going to pretend that I never heard that, and I am going to get going. I will see you and the Mrs on Saturday.”

“See you Saturday,” Glen said and watched Mark walked away.

Mark parked his truck down the street as he could see that the girls were finished and just chatting. He got out of the truck and walked down the street to them. Mark smiled to himself as he walked up to the girls trying hard not to get their attention. He leaned against the small fence. “Hello, Ladies,” He said with a smile, and Kassie looked over and seen it was Mark. She got up and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek, and Mark smiled.

“Were you trying to eavesdrop?” Jessica asked with a chuckle

“Oh no, Kass will give me all the dirt later” He laughed at her.

“He lies... I only tell him things here and there,” Kassie said as she sat back down and crossed her legs.

“Well, are you ladies ready to go?”

“Yeah,” Kassie said with a smile.

“You take good care of her while you are traveling?” Jessica said, and Mark raised his hand.

“I always try,” He said, and Jessica just gave him a look and shook her head.

“Have a good trip and message me when you land, take off, land, hotel, area,” Jessica said and continued to make a list, and Kassie laughed as they hugged.

“I will be okay.”

“Love you, girl,” She whispered to her before letting her go.

“You more,” Kassie said, and Jessica laughed as they parted. Mark held the gate open for both of them to walk out. Kassie waited to watch Jessica get into her car, and Mark wrapped his arm around her. “I am excited to spend some time with you.”

“As I am excited to share this side of the world with you,” He said and kissed her forehead, and the two of them began to walk back to his truck.

Mark and Kassie waited in line at the airport. It was busy for a week, and he was ready to just get on the flight and away from everything here. He wrapped his arm around Kassie, and she leaned up against him. He smiled and kissed her head, taking in a deep smell of her perfume. She was driving him wild just by being here. The two finally got up to the counter, and the attendant started to do the check-in.

“I am sorry, but are you possibly the same Mark Calaway that is The Undertaker?” The blonde asked behind the counter as she became very bubbly and animated. She held on to the paperwork as she waited for Mark to answer.

“Yes, that is me,” He said as he pulled Kassie closer,  
and Kassie looked up at the two of them.

“Do you mind if I get a photo?”  
She asked as she looked down at the paperwork.

“Not at all. How about you finish up there, and before we leave, you can have a photo.” He suggested as Kassie leaned over, and he whispered into her ear, “This is just the beginning.” 

“Everything looks good here,” She said, and with that, she eagerly came out from behind the counter and handed Kassie her phone and stood next to Mark. Kassie snapped a few photos of the two of them and handed her back the phone.

“Make sure they look good,” Mark suggested, and she looked down and then back at him.

“They are great. Thank you so much,” She said and then gave directions on where they needed to wait to board the plane.

“Thank you,” Mark said and clutched onto Kassie's hand, and the two made their way. 

“That did not go bad,” Kassie giggled. “She could have blown your cover for the whole airport.”

“This is true, but I guarantee once we land, the fans will be screaming, and it will be crazy,” Mark said as he looked down at her knowing she had no idea what she was getting into. “Oh, I spoke to Eric he is going to get you some more merchandise when we get there.” 

“Oh, I packed my hoodie.”

“You need more than a hoodie.”

“Do you think so?” She said as she gave him a sly smile and then giggled a bit. Mark shook his head and rubbed his eyes. He was still tired from the night before and could not wait to get some sleep. The two of them boarded the air plain. Once they were settled in, Mark was at the window seat and Kassie at the isle. Mark pulled his hat over his face and leaned up against Kassie. She held onto his hand as she gently ran her fingers softly against his arm until he was asleep. She smiled to her self as she just took in the moments that she was having here with Mark. 

“Excuse me,” and attendant got Kassie's attention from the magazine. 

“Yes”

“We are going to be landing soon. You might want to wake up your husband.”

“Oh, um, yes. Thank you.” She said and chuckled a little as she watched her walk away. “Hey Mark,” She whispered to him. 

“I heard,” He said a bit grumpy “You were going to correct her.”

“Sorry, I -I just didn't want to put the wrong idea out there.”

“Is that it was?” Mark asked as he raised his eyes brows at her and put on his hat. He gripped Kassie's hand, and she looked down at it and smiled. For the first time, she could see a future with him, and didn't want to risk it.”

Mark had his arm around Kassie as they carried their bags. Mark was watching around them, and Kassie could tell he wasn't exactly easy here. She looked up at him and smiled at him as he finally caught her and smiled back. “You can tell, huh?”

“Yeah,” She said and licked her lips. “There is no reason to be” She as the two of them got on the escalator, and it slowly took them down a level. “Look, there is someone holding a sign with your name.”

“Yeah, that is Eric, and I am sure he had security and a driver all lined up.” 

“Sounds like he has it down to a science.”

“Yeah, he better for what he cost,” Mark chuckled, and Kassie just leaned her head on him. Mark and Kassie stepped off the escalator and walked over to Eric, “Hey Eric.”

“Hey, I have everything ready,” He said and started to give Mark a rundown of items, some of which Kassie had no idea about. The three of them walked out of a set of doors, and just like a brick of wall was fans screaming and yelling. Mark reached back and took Kassie's hand as security started to wrap around them and put their arms out to hold back the fan and allow them to get into the car. The driver held open the car and Kassie got in first, then Mark and then Eric in the passenger seat. 

“You okay?” Mark asked as he could tell Kassie was not ready for that. 

“Yeah, I am fine,” She said as she took a breath. He squeezed her hand and then looked at Eric.

“Eric, did you get the merchandise I need?”

“Yes, they are in your room. I already checked you two in.” He said as Mark nodded and placed his head back on the seat.

“Good, thank you.”

“Not a problem. Saturday your table is in the morning 10 to 2, and then Sunday is 2 to 5. I was trying to get you the same times as Glen. There is a little bit of a difference, but nothing too crazy.”

“Good, you know how the fans want to see us both together,” Mark said, and Eric nodded his head. 

Mark got out and then Kassie as they grabbed their things to head into the hotel. Kassie stood near Mark not to get too far away. She could tell he still was not comfortable with her being far from him. “Hey, Mark?!?” A sweet voice said, and Kassie turned her head to see a smiling blonde running up to him. 

“Beth!” Mark said, and she hugged him, “How are you?”

“Good good. I was glad to see that you were coming this weekend.”

“I wouldn't miss it,” He said with a smile “Beth, this is my girlfriend, Kassie... Kassie this his Beth Phoenix.”

“Nice to meet you,” Kassie said with a smile, and Beth shook her hand.

“So this is the Kassie. I heard all about it?”

“Yes, she is the one,” Mark said, almost like a growl under his breath.

“You and I need to have a drink, girl. I am telling you before you were his girl. You were his girl,” Beth said and smiled. “I got to go to check-in. Don't be shy, Kassie,” She said and stuck out her pinky and thumb and used it as a pretend telephone. Kassie just smiled and gave a small wave.

“See you around Beth,” Mark said and grabbed his bags, and he handed Kassie's hers.

“Thank you,” Kassie said and smiled “What was she talking about?”

“I have no idea. It's Beth... She goes on and on,” Mark said and didn't explain much to Kassie. 

“Here are the room keys,” Eric said as he walked over to Mark and handed them to him, “I will see the two of you tomorrow morning bright and early.”

“Yeah,” Mark said with a sigh. 

“Good seeing you again, Kassie,” He said with a smile, and Kassie just smiled back.

“Come on, let's get some rest,” Mark said, and Kassie followed. 

Mark plopped the bags on the floor of the hotel room as the door closed behind him. He walked over to Kassie and pulled her down on to the bed. “Naptime”

“I am not ready to sleep” She started to laugh as she smiled at him and kissed him softly against his cheek. 

“How can I be the only one tired?” He asked as he playfully kissed her a few times, and Kassie giggled under him. 

“Hm,” Kassie said, and she looked around the room. “What is all that?” She pointed over to the bags on the other bed. 

“That much be the merchandise that I asked Eric to get for you,” Mark said as he leaned up against his arm propping himself up. 

Kassie got up and walked over to the bags and opened one bag very cautiously. She pulled out T-Shirts, and Hoodies all of them having The Undertaker on it. Kassie smiled and laughed as she kept turning around excitingly, showing Mark each one. Mark entertained it, and then Kassie finally had a light bulb turn on and started to laugh. “Let me guess. You saw every one of these items.”

“Yes,” Mark said and smiled.

Kassie plopped down onto the bed with Mark as she snuggled up to him “Thank you” She smiled and he kissed her pushing her hair out of the way as he ran his hand down her chin. Kassie started to giggled again, “I thought that you wanted a nap.”

“I want some afternoon delight,” He whispered to her as he slid his hands against her breast and slowly down her body. Her body responded to every touch. 

The two quickly began to wrap themselves into one another. Mark slid his hand over her now naked body beyond a small pair of panties. Kassie watched as he slowly took off her panties and preceded to wrap them in a way that he could tie them around Kassie's wrist. “give me your arms,” He said, and she did without even thinking. Mark wrapped her wrist and flipped her over. He slides his hand against her naked back and slowly down her butt. Kassie began to wiggle her bottom up as she got her self on somewhat of all fours. Mark smiled as he looked at her sliding his fingers against her, feeling her wetness and warmness. Kassie wiggled her hips, trying to get Mark to touch her. He spanked her in one quick motion. She stopped moving and bit her lip. Mark waited a bit to see if she was going to play along or stop.

Mark slowly placed a kiss on her red butt that was sticking up in the air. He then also took advantage of being so close as he kissed her lips, tasting her sweetness that was seeping out. Kassie tilted her head as she moaned and tried to keep her self quiet. Mark ran his hand against her bottom a few times as he enjoyed her. He then stood up on his knees, and he was ready to enjoy Kassie. He reached over her and kissed her shoulders and nibbled on it a bit as he started to take her. 

Mark woke up to see Kassie lying on her side, facing him with her phone in her hand. He ran his hand over her body as she smiled. She clicked off her phone and put it down. She giggled and smiled and kissed him softly. “How was your nap?”

Mark moaned. “It was so good,” He said and kissed Kassie's softly. “I really needed that”

“Oh, does that mean that you're not grumpy anymore?” She joked with him, and he pulled her closer to him. He laid his head on her chest and could hear her stomach grumbling under him. 

“Let's go down to the restaurant and get some food. Then we will come back to this very place... in this very position... in this very outfit.”

“Outfit?” Kassie laughed, “We are naked.”

“Even better,” Mark laughed and kissed her breast.

Kassie put on one of the Undertaker t-shirts and some shorts. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail as she slipped into some sandal heels. She checked her self out in the full-length mirror and took a photo of her self. “Mark, come take a selfie with me.”

“Look at you all geared up.” He smiled and kissed her as he wrapped his arms around her. Kassie took photos, and it caught Mark kissing  
her neck as she giggled.

“Smile,” Kassie said, and she posed a bit against Mark and took a photo. She giggled and held her phone close to her. “Thank you,” She bounced as she plants kiss his cheeks. She knew that he hated photos, and she could understand why since he took photos all the time.

“Come on, let's get some food and sleep... You're going to be in for a wild ride this weekend.” Mark said with a smile as he opened the door for her.

The alarm blared in the room as Mark rolled over and turned it off. He then settled himself right back into the bed as he yawned and wiggled his toes. He could hear the water turn off in the bathroom. He smiled to himself. He slowly got out of bed as he walked around the small corner to see Kassie in a towel wrapped around her body. Her hair was dripping wet as she must have just gotten out of the shower.

“Good Morning,” She said with a smile as she looked at him.

“Morning,” Mark moaned a bit as he rubbed his eyes to make sure he was not seeing things. He walked up to Kassie and slowly ran his hands down her arms and kissed her neck. 

“You didn't give yourself enough time,” She giggled. “You are going to make yourself late,” Kassie said to Mark, but her body was not telling him to stop. Mark kissed her neck a few more times and turned her around. 

Their lips touched, and the fire began between the two of them. Mark pushed her up on top of the counter of the bathroom. Her legs fell to the sides of Mark as he kissed her as his hands slid his hands up her legs and to her thighs as he pushed the towel on his way. Mark pulled her closer to the edge of the ledge. The two of them tangled themselves into one another. 

“Let them wait,” Mark said, breathing heavily between them.


	12. Chapter 12

Mark wrapped his arm around Kassie as he tugged at her Undertaker shirt with a smile. Kassie had her hair up in a ponytail with very natural makeup on. The T-shirt was a bit big on her, but she tucked it in the front, which showed that she was wearing shorts. Security wrapped themselves around the three of them as Mark looked at Eric and gave him a nod knowing that meant that he was ready to go. Kassie placed her hands on Mark's chest as she snuggled against him. 

“Okay, everyone, formation through the crowd and to the booth. Let's go!” Eric gave ordered, and in one movement, everyone was in the move. Kassie looked around as she was so surprised by everything that was happening. This was some type of show that was now down to a science. 

“You good,” Mark whispered to Kassie as they walked, and she looked up at him and smiled. Mark pulled her into a bit tighter and kissed her forehead. 

The doors opened, and bright lights came rushing in blinding a bit as Kassie blinked a few times as the group did not stop walking. The area was filled with fans, and the screaming was deafening as they noticed Mark. Fans were screaming; some of them were chanting Undertaker. You could feel all these fans cheering for him wanting and waiting for him to acknowledge them. Mark raised his arm that was not wrapped around Kassie, and the fans got even louder. Kassie looked around and looked up at Mark. She could not believe this new world she was stepping into. 

The group finally got to the booth, and Glen and Crystal were already there. Crystal stood up and walked over to Kassie and hugged her. “Nice to see you again,” She said into her ear as they hugged.

“Nice to see you. This is insane,” Kassie said, and the two finally parted. Mark walked up to Glen, and the two guys clasped hands. The fans were screaming and loud. Photos were being taken, and Crystal just stood next to Kassie until the fans started to settle down. Crystal pointed over to the two chairs in the corner away from the guys. Kassie smiled and walked over and took a seat, and Crystal did the same. “Did you have a good flight?”

“Yeah, Glen always fly at night so then he can sleep. He thinks it helps with jet lag.”

“Does it?” Kassie asked a bit intrigued. Crystal shook her head no, and the girls laughed a bit. 

Crystal and Kassie chatted as the guys continued to sign items, meet fans, and take photos. Kassie took out her phone, and of course, there was a text message from the girls, but she wanted to remember all these moments that she was having. “So, during this little vacation. I am determined to take photos.” Crystal looked at her as she watched her play with her phone. “So, let's take a selfie, and maybe at the end of the session, we can get the guys in a photo too?”

“Sure, why not?” Crystal said, and the girls got together and took a few photos. “Come with me. This is your first Wrestlemania, and there are a few things you need to do” Crystal laughed and grabbed her hand, and Kassie put her phone in her pocket. Crystal walked over to Glen and leaned down and whispered to him. Glen nodded his head and tapped on Mark and whispered to him. Mark nodded his head too. “Okay. Come with me,” Crystal said with a giggle as the two of them walked out of the one side of the booth and into the crowd. 

Crystal took Kassie all over and introduced her to everyone who spoke to her and always referred to her as “Mark's plus one,” which many people could not say enough beautiful things about him. Kassie always felt embarrassed when she spoke to them since she did not know much about the business, and Mark didn't talk about a lot of these people. Crystal and Kassie ran around the event, and the two played the video game on a huge screen, took holographic photos with wrestlers, along with meeting everyone that Crystal could find. They also took tons of photos, which made the two of them belly laugh. The girls finally got back to the booth with the guys. Eric stood at the back of the line. He was cutting off the fans, and closing it down. 

Kassie walked passed Mark, and he grabbed her arm. She bent down to him. “Did you have fun?” he whispered, and Kassie shook her head, yes, and he smiled and kissed her cheek. Some of the fans made a “wooing” noise, and Kassie could feel her cheeks starting to flush. Kassie walked over to Crystal as they sat down and waited for the guys. 

“Before we leave the booth. Let's get a photo all four of us,” Kassie suggested, and the guys looked at each other and shrugged. Fans were still around, and the two security teams were getting ready for the move, and they also were standing around, and the guys knew they would be trying to take photos.

“Eric, can you take the photo?” Mark asked, and Eric walked over and took the three phones. Mark wrapped his arm around Kassie and stood next to Glen. Glen had his arm around Crystal. Eric started to take a photo of the four of them. Each one was stopping and making sure that it looked okay. Each photo the team did something different, making faces or moving around, which made someone in the group laugh, but the photos were raw, and it showed how much fun they were really having. “Thank you,” Mark said as he took back the cameras from Eric.

“Not a problem,” He said, “Let's get the group out of here, and you two can go enjoy New Orleans,” Eric said and pointed around to the security. Mark held onto Kassie's hand as the security walked around them, and they started to move. Glen and Crystal were right behind them in another security bubble. Kassie was still unsure why so much security, but it seems to work out. Finally, they were behind the scene, and security scatters as fast as they appear. 

“So, Glen knows this small restaurant that he says has beautiful scenery along with food,” Mark said

“Sounds like an adventure,” Kassie smile, and Crystal walked up to her.

“Good, it is just Landry's. I hope you like seafood” She smiled as she grabbed her purse. 

“Yeah, I am not that much of a picky eater” Kassie laughed and Mark smiled and looked over at her. Kassie took out her phone while she waited for the guys to get themselves together. She texted back the girls and smiled a bit. 

“Everything okay?” Mark asked, rubbing her arm as she looked up at him and put her phone away.

“Oh yeah, the girls are fine,” She said with a smile, and Mark kissed her softly, his lips burning against her. She could not get enough of him. 

The group finally made their way to a big dark jeep and a driver. Glen got in the passenger seat, and Crystal, Mark, and Kassie sat in the back. Kassie laid her head on Mark as he wrapped his arm around her and gently rubbed her head. Crystal was taking in all of the surroundings between them. She smiled to herself and looked out the window into the sun and closed her eyes, and just allowed her self to relax. 

Kassie held onto Mark's hand as the four of them made their way into the restaurant. She was shocked as she looked at everything around her. Mark gently pulled at her to keep walking. She did so slowly as she took in everything the restaurant was by the river. It looked like the restaurant reserved several of the tables in the one corner for the four of them. It was beautiful; the sun was just peaking through the clouds. Kassie pushed her lips together. She has never seen anything so beautiful till now. She smiled as she could hear the sound of the water hitting the land and reminding her of the times she sat on the balcony at home. The four of them took a seat at the far table. The restaurant was pretty empty, and Kassie was a bit surprised, but they were coming between lunch and dinner. 

“Glen, let's get some drinks,” Mark said, and Glen nodded in agreement, and Mark leaned over and kissed Kassie's cheek. The two got up and walked back inside the restaurant. 

“He could have just waited,” Kassie laughed a bit as she spoke to Crystal.

“Yeah, but that is fine we will get double the drinks” She laughed “So, it seems that you and Mark are official?”

“Yeah, it was really strange” She looked up at Crystal across the table “He just told me one day coming into work.”

“Oh, well, like I was telling you, these guys are hard to understand.” She paused, “But you two seem to mesh really well together.”

“Yeah, we do, which I keep telling my one friend that it is too good to be true.”

“Aw, don't jinx it,” She said, and Kassie laughed a bit. “Glen was telling me you are really doing well at work.”

“Yeah, this company is different than any other place I worked at.” She paused and pushed her lips together, not knowing how much she should really say. “Do you guys come here every time you are in New Orleans?”

“There are are few spots around the city that Glen's travels now that we enjoy. This place has amazing food, and you can see the view is breathtaking. I wish we could have come later, but with Eric setting up the times. It was was a crab shoot to figure out when to book the table.”

“Has Eric been with the guys for a while?”

“He started with Glen and then when Mark decided to leave the ring. Glen got Mark to take Eric. Eric thinks of everything, and that makes the trip easier for the guys and also allows them to enjoy the perks of things that they worked hard for.” Crystal said as she closed the menu. “Kassie, you do know that you are coming into Mark's life right at the right time?”

“I- I guess,” She said, unsure about what Mark's life was before her. She looked up and saw then guys heading back. 

“I hope you ready to try something different!” Mark said as Kassie smiled, and the guys sat down, placing drinks in front of the girls, and the guys place their glass down. 

“Crush Buckets, really?” Crystal just laughed a bit as she looked over at Kassie. “Take your time getting it down. There is a lot of alcohol in it.”

“You should be fine,” Mark laughed. “Knowing how much Jack you have had.” Kassie started to laugh a bit. 

“Well, thank you” Kassie smiled and took a sip out of the straw, and Crystal was right that first drink was strong. 

The four of them began to enjoy the late lunch and early dinner and drinks. Mark and Glen started to relax as the Kassie could see that they started to laugh and just let down their guard. Dinner was served, and the girls were picking on everyone else plates trying to see what everything tasted like. The girls chatted over the guys as they chatted with each other. The table was down a few drinks and tons of food. Mark looked over at Kassie and smiled. 

She caught him, and she stopped chewing the food, “What?” She asked and then swallowed her food.

“Nothing,” He said as Mark just smiles at her.

“Stop,” Kassie laughed at him. 

“Come on, let's get a photo!” Crystal said and got the waiter's attention and handed him her phone. The four of them leaned in together, and everyone smiled. The waiter handed back her camera, and Crystal thanked him and sent the photo to Kassie. “Babe, do we have time to go walk around the main street?”

“Um, yeah, I guess we could,” Glen said to Crystal, “not too long.”

“Kassie, you will enjoy this. There are so many different things around here. We have to go see the psychic, Mama.”

“No,” Glen shook his head and looked over at Mark. 

“Why? It will be fun, right, Kassie?”

“I have no idea. I never did it.” She said, and Crystal turned her head and looked at Glen. 

“No, Crys” 

“Why?” she asked again gave him a look.

Kassie turned to Mark, “I am interested in what they will say.”

“We will see,” Mark said as he smiled and took her hand and then looked over at Glen. They settled up the bill, and Crystal was excited as she bounced her way out of the restaurant and headed down the street. Glen moaned as he followed her, and Mark and Kassie held hands and walked down the block. Kassie could tell that Glen did not want to do what Crystal was up too. 

“Come on, Kassie,” She said as she laughed Kassie ran up to meet Crystal. 

“This is not a good thing,” Glen said to Mark, and Mark nodded his head.

“It was Crystal's idea. I am a bit worried about what is going to be said.”

“Yeah, me too,” Glen said as Crystal spun around and opened the door to the building that she has been in several times before. Kassie looked back to Mark for the moment as she grabbed the door from Crystal. Mark smiled a bit, and Kassie smiled back. 

“Crystal, my love!” Kassie could hear an older woman calling to her as she walked into seeing the two of them hugging. 

“Hello, Mama, How are you?” Crystal said with a smile.

“I am doing good. I am glad you came back.” 

“Of course, this time, I brought my friend Kassie. She never did this before.”

“Hello there, Kassie,” The older woman said as she reached out and shook her hand.

“Hello, nice to meet you,” Kassie said with a smile as the old woman smiled and pointed to a table. 

Mark and Glen waited outside. The two of them chatting with each other and trying to just blend in with the crowds of people on the street. Mark paced a bit nervous. “How long is this going to take?”

“I have no idea, but remember whatever comes out of this. It doesn't mean that it can't be changed.”

“Yeah, I understand that, “ Mark said as he looked down, and the door opened. “Hey!” Mark smiled at Kassie and opened his arms to her, and she went right into him and hugged him tightly. “I hope it went well.”

“I believe so,” She said with a smile, and Mark kissed her head, taking in a deep breath of her hair. The feeling that he could lose her sweep away with the scent. 

“Thank you again, Mama,” Crystal said as she walked out of the building closing the door behind her. She looked over at Glen and smiled. “Okay-okay,” She said as she knew the look Glen was giving here. “Come on, guys, let explore this place” She giggled and took Glen's hand as they started to walk, and Mark and Kassie followed.

They walked around, going in and out of all the small shops. There were tons of things to look at. They walked in and out of buildings and buildings. Kassie grabbed Mark's hand and showed him this small bracelet that had the word “taken” scrolled on it in cursive writing. “Isn't that just funny and adorable all at the same time?”

“Yeah, your mind has such a play on words,” he said, and Kassie a big belly laugh that caught both Glen and Crystal's attention. Kassie continued to look as she continued ongoing into the other rooms of the building. Mark smiled to himself and got the attention of the seller. 

The night began to pick up as the crowds started Mark and Glen were starting to get noticed about ever few minutes. “Come on, I think it is time to go,” Glen said to Crystal once he was done taking another photo. The guys valued their privacy, and once they started to get noticed, it was time to disappear. 

“Sounds like a plan,” She said and looked over at Kassie and motioned for her to come on. “Time to get going.”

“Sounds good. This place is amazing. You are not kidding. I can see why you come back to the area.”

“Yeah,” Crystal said, and Mark wrapped his arm around Kassie. 

The four of them made there way back to the car. Kassie and Crystal continued to talk about all the places and things that they have seen today. The guys were happy that the women were happy. Mark smiled; they pulled up to the hotel. They all piled out of the car and into the lobby as the couple said their goodbyes for the night. 

Kassie walked into the room first and plopped right down on the bed. Mark closed the door behind him and put his phone and keys on the dresser before laying on the bed next to Kassie. “So, you had a good day?”

“Yes, thank you” She smiled at him and giggled, “I never seen such things before. The whole wrestling show is like a science that is crazy.” She laughed. “Then New Orleans, the food is so good, and the people are so friendly. I can see why Crystal loves it here.”

“Yes, every city has places you will fall in love with.” He said as he pushed her loose hair away from her face as he kissed her softly. “I am so glad you had fun. Tomorrow is just one more autograph session, and we will be leaving for home after that.”

“Isn't that just crazy. You are superstar here, and then you are going home to be normal.”

Mark started to laugh a bit “Sometimes I miss normal” He kissed her softly once more “I am going to jump in the shower.” He said, and Kassie nodded as Mark got up and took off her shirt as he started to get ready.

“Oh, can I have your phone? I wanted to send you all photos for today. I will save them for you.”

“Sure,” He said as he reached for it on the dresser, unlocked it, and handed it to her. 

“Thank you,” She said with a smile as she keeled on the bed. She smiled and took one more kiss as Mark walked into the bathroom.

Kassie took off her shorts and grabbed Mark's phone as she took some sneaky photos of her as she changed into her pajamas. She laughed a bit at her self and then started to send him the photos of today. She started to save them on his phone. Kassie began to forget which photos she saved and didn't. She went into his photos and started to scroll through them. She smiled as she saw a lot of photos of his kids. She continued to scroll and noticed there were a few photos of her. She clicked on it and knew that was a photo that she took after she came home from Philadelphia. Her mouth dropped open a bit. Then she swiped a bit more and noticed more and more most of the photos that she had up on the dating site was saved on his phone. She paused at the one photo she knew the man in the photo.

“Holy shit,” Kassie said softly to her self. The photo that was staring back at her was Freddie. She swiped again and noticed that it was Caleb. Kassie could not believe this. She left the photo up and started to take photos of Mark's phone of all the photos of her from the dating site. Kassie could not believe her eyes. 

“You got all the photos in there?” Mark asked as he came out with a towel on, and he was drying off with another one.

“Yeah, I think I have them all,” She said as she looked up at him her face must have had a look on it.

“Are you okay?” He asked a bit concerned. 

“Um, yeah, my stomach hurts a bit. You know how it is all the clean eating and now “ She snickered a bit. 

“Yeah, there are Tums in the bag if you need some,” He said and went back to cleaning up. 

“Thanks,” She said as she watched him turn the corner into the bathroom.

Kassie grabbed her phone and texted Jessica, “What do I do?” and then attached every photo of the evidence.

“Who's phone?”

“Mark's.”

“What?!? Are those not the guys you have either spoke to or went out with?”

“Yes! That is what I mean. There is no reason why he should have them on his phone, let alone know about them.”

“You're going to have to talk to him about them.”

“And say what. Sorry I was saving photos to your phone and decided to look through them?”

“Well, yeah,” Jessica said, and Kassie's stomach dropped to the floor.

“That is not an option,” Kassie said and left out a big sigh as she placed the phone down on the nightstand. 

Mark walked back into the room. He smiled at Kassie and got into bed next to her. “Come here, let's just watch some TV, and hopefully, your stomach will feel better.”

“Okay,” Kassie said as she smiled and propped her self up with pillows. “How am I going to bring this up.” She began to think as Mark noticed that her phone was going off. Mark cuddled Kassie in his arms as he flipped through the channels. “Who is he that he would have these men photos like dating site photos on his phone. I didn't see the app on his phone. He must have been on it. Did he delete it?”

“Your phone is going nuts,” Mark finally said to her, and she just made a face.

“Its Saturday night. I am sure the girls are out having a blast.”

“It must be your generation that goes to a bar and lives on your phone.” 

“Some of us do,” Kassie laughed a bit. The silence between the two of them was growing, and Kassie could not understand why Mark would have those photos. A commercial came on about a dating site, and Kassie thought this might be a good idea to say something. “Have you ever been on a dating site?”

“No, I believe in running into people the old fashion way.”

“Really?” she said and looked up at him as she tried to straighten her self out in the bed. 

“Yeah, if you are meant to be with someone, your paths will cross.”

“Yes, that is the law of the universe.” She paused, “Can we talk about something, and I don't want either of us to get upset.”

“Sure,” He said as he leaned up against his elbow “Oh, not to change the subject, but I wanted to give to you.” He sat up and reached over to grab his jeans and took out a black box. He smiled and handed it to Kassie.

She held the box in her hands and pushed her lips together. She wanted to open it, but she needed to know the answer to this before she could continue to just fall head over heels for him. “How was she going to do this?” She thought, “Mark, you didn't have to buy me anything.”

“I know, but- but you will understand why I did once you see it.” Kassie looked down at the box. She knew it wasn't a ring which right now she was grateful for, but couldn't get herself to open the box.

“Mark,” She said as she looked up at him her hand on top of the box “I need to know the truth” She took a big deep breath “I was saving the photos on your phone, and I ended up scrolling through them.” she looked at him and his face still a brick wall. She could not figure out if he had a clue yet what she was talking about “You have all my photos from the dating website” She was quite a bit. 

“Well, once you told me about you being on that site. I admit I went on there and looked at what photos you had up.” He paused, “I know it really sounds stupid because I know you would just send me photos, or we would take photos as time went on.” He looked away from Kassie, and she knew the timeline was wrong. “Your remember Beth. She was one of few people that I would confide in about how much I really liked you.”

“Mark,” She paused. “I hate to do this, but your lying. I told you about that site after I already delete all my photos from it along with my profile.” She rolled her eyes “You also have photos of several of the guys I meet from the site.” She said, and he sat up a bit confused about what she was saying. She reached for his phone and handed it to him. “Unlock it” He took it from her hand and did it and handed it back. She scrolled and got to the photo of Freddie. “This is Freddie.” She held up the photo to Mark, and he looked at it and looked at her “He is a 30 something graduated from Yale, I believe. He was arrogant, full of himself, and never left me to get a word in when we meet at the bar. I went to the bathroom and ditched him.” She stopped and looked at Mark, who did not say a word. “Why do you have his photos?” He did not say anything. Kassie scrolled to the next one, “Caleb,” she said and showed him and then scrolled to the next one. “Edi,” She said out of breath as she could remember how much he hurt her. “Why?” her voice started to crack, and she swallowed as hard as she could.

“Let me explain,” Mark said and took the phone from her. He locked it closed, and he looked at it for a bit. He didn't say a word, and Kassie could hear her phone receiving text after text... the buzzing the only sound in the room. 

“Mark, explain,” She said as she looked at him. She swallowed hard, trying hard to hold back any tears that might slip out.

“I know this is going to sounds really stupid. When I first saw you, I was/ am so infatuated with you. You know there is an age difference between us. I am not that interesting. I am a washed-up superstar in the wrestling world. I am now holding down a normal job. There was no way you would go out with a man like me.” He paused, “So, I just changed my appearance a bit and made up a names and got your attention. I made those profiles and only looked at you. Once I knew that you are are were serious I stopped. I wanted to be with you. I never thought I was hurting you. ”

“Why?” She asked, and there was silence, “Why?” She asked as her voice cracked a bit, “Do you understand these guys hurt me.” She paused, and the light bulb clicked in her head, “You- You hurt me.” She looked down at the box as her eyes started to fill up with tears that she tried so hard to just hold in. 

“No, Kass” Mark reach out to touch her cheek, and she looked up at him “I never never want to hurt you.”

“But you did, Mark,” She said as she looked down at the box that sat in her hands. 

“Come here, Kassie,” He said as he got on his knees and pulled her into him. “I never-never ever wanted to hurt you. You know me... You know I won't hurt you.” He held onto her tightly against his chest, unsure what was going to happen next. 

Kassie got dressed the next morning in a black tank top and put her Undertaker hoody on top of it. She wore skinny jeans with some wedges. She put her hair into loose curls and more natural makeup. She looked the part of a wrestler's girl but sure did not feel like her bubbly self. Her mind went back to the conversation that the two of them had last night. She leaned against the sink in the bathroom as she put on her finishing touches. Mark walked into the room with some coffees in his hands. “I got you one,” He said and placed it down on the counter-top next to her in the bathroom.

“Thank you,” She said as she looked at it and then looked at him. 

“Kassie, I am so sorry. I never meant to hurt you.” Mark said as he leaned up against the bathroom door.

“Mark,” She stopped playing with her makeup and looked at him “I don't even know what to say.” She paused a bit “I don't know how to feel” She took another breath “I don't understand why you even did that”

“Kass, I told you. I didn't believe that you would take me as me.” He started in telling her the same line that he told her last night. Kassie just couldn't believe it. She looked over at him, staring straight into his eyes.

“But do you understand that you hurt me.” She paused. “YOU hurt me,” she repeated, and Mark's eyes went to the ground. He looked like a sad puppy. She couldn't believe it that she had to explain this to him. 

“Eric will come up later and get all the bags in the room. Make sure you have everything you need ready.” He said and took a deep breath as he could smell her perfume lingering in the bathroom. He noticed that Kassie's phone was sitting next to the sink and saw that it had gone off since the little light blinked on the top. Kassie finished her makeup and began to clean up her things. She grabbed her phone off the sink, and Mark moved to sit on the small love seat in the room. He watched her as she got the bags packed up. Kassie pulled her phone out of her pocket and responded to a text and put it back in her pocket.

Mark sat there and watched her “Can I help you?”

“No, I am good” She paused and looked at the bags that Eric brought up for her, unsure if she should even take them. She just left them where they sat. If Eric grabbed them great if not well, she would be fine without them. Kassie reached for her phone again and texted someone back and put it away.

“Everything okay?”

“Um, yeah,” She said as she stood up, putting her hands on her hips and looked at him. She put a few items that she wanted to carry with her into her small backpack, including the box Mark gave her last night. She held the box in her hands as she stared at it. Her feelings are so mixed she had no idea what to do. A knock on the door grabbed her attention as Mark walked passed her and put the box away.

“Hey Eric,” Mark said, and he walked in, and Mark pointed to the bags and as the two discussed the bags and getting out of the hotel.

“Understood,” Eric said and caught Kassie's eye and smiled at her. “All ready?”

“Sure,” She said as he put her backpack on, and the three of them headed out. The car ride was very quiet. Eric sat in the front seat while Mark and Kassie sat in the back as far apart as the back seat allowed. Kassie looked out the window as she saw crowds and crowds of people even bigger than the other day. 

“So, today, we are going to take you right up to the booth.” He said and looked back at Mark, who nodded his head. The car stop security surrounded it, and Eric gave the orders. Kassie got out first and then Mark. Mark reached out to her, and she took his hand, unsure what else to do. The team of people made it through the screaming fans. Kassie looked over at Mark and moved a bit closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her small body. 

“We should be there soon” He leaned over to Kassie and whispered, and she shook her head. He could smell her perfume again. 

The two of them walked up to the booth, and Glen and Crystal were already there. Crystal smiled as she seen the two of them and then noticed that the energy around them changed. Crystal stood and hugged Mark and then Kassie as Mark took a seat next to Glen.

“Come, lets chill,” She said as she whispered to Kassie. Crystal was getting antsy as she could not stand the energy that she could tell Kassie was send out. “You want to go for a drink?”

“Please tell me there is a place for a beer around here?” Kassie said as she looked over at her, and Crystal knew she was not joking. 

“I can find one” She smile and squeezed her arm. She walked over to Glen and whispered in his ear again, and he looked up at her, which Kassie noticed and gave her a look. Crystal shook her head and said something she could not hear, and then Glen shook his head, yes, and Crystal turned back again. “Come on” She smiled and wrapped her arm around Kassie's shoulders. 

Kassie and Crystal sat in a corner with their four empty beer glasses and snacks. Kassie went into the bag and pulled out the box that Mark gave her last night. She put it on the table and looked at it.  
“I don't know what to do anymore,” She said and looked at Crystal “I want to see what it is, and then I don't.”

“Well, let me look.” Crystal said and opened the box, and then closed it and passed it back to her. Crystal felt horrible. She knew what Mark has done, and now Kassie found all the evidence that he left behind. “It is pretty” She finally said, “Don't open it until your ready” She paused “Kassie, I can tell you still have so many feelings for him. Do you think he was telling you the truth?”

“But I can not understand why he would do something like that to me?”

“Would you of seen him for him back then?”

“Yeah,” She paused “He is my type... my stereotypical type and here- here I am hurting” She placed her head into her hands and took a few deep breaths. Crystal rubbed her back, and the tears slowly started to seep out. 

“Don't be too hard on yourself. You might never understand why he did what he did, but now you need to put yourself together.”

“Your right” She sniffles a bit “Let me text my one friend and have her pick me up at the airport.”

“Sounds like a plan. Once you get some space and time to think, it might be better to deal with him then.”

“Yeah,” She said as she sniffles again. 

“Come on; we got to get ourselves back tot he guys.” Crystal said as the two settled up the tab. Crystal and Kassie started to chat about other things, which made Kassie forget about what was going on for a few minutes, and she even laughed a bit. 

The girls walked back into the booth, and Mark could tell that Kassie was crying. The girls sat down and waited for the event to be over. Crystal and Kassie chatted and were on their phones. Finally, Eric came up to the table. “That was longer than yesterday,” He said, and Crystal smiled.

“Well, that is a good thing that means you are getting the fans in” Crystal laughed at him and Eric nodded with a smile.

“I have to give all the credit to these two. I just coordinate it all.” 

“Yeah yeah, don't make his head bigger than what it is,” Crystal said, and Glen gave her a slide look and smiled while Eric just laughed. 

The team started to clean up, and Mark walked over to Kassie and Crystal. “So, shall we take a photo to remember this?”

“I think we got enough yesterday,” Crystal said as she stood up, and Kassie stood up and looked up at Mark, not saying a word. Mark ran his fingers against her cheek, and she closed her eyes, allowing her self to fall into that loving feeling.

“Kassie,” Mark whispered, and her eyes opened to meet his. The two did not say anything as their eyes just met each other.

“Come on, love birds,” Glen teased, and Crystal hit him. “Let's go. We got to get to the airport.” Glen wrapped his arm around Crystal, and she leaned her head into Glen's chest.

Kassie sat in silence as she held her backpack on her lap as she looked out the window. Mark asleep on her shoulder as they were heading home. The sun was beginning to set, and she watched it wishing she was on the balcony with a drink in hand. She sighed and looked down at her hands, and at Mark, her mind replaying everything that has happened.

“What is going on?” Glen finally asked Crystal, and she looked up from her magazine

“I have no idea what you're talking about” Glen gave her a look, “I told her I would not tell anyone.”

“You need to tell me.”

“No, you will just tell Mark.” Crystal said as she turned the page in the magazine. “When it is the right time, I will tell you.” She said to him and thought to herself, at least she will give Kassie a head start before Glen tries to fix the world.

Mark and Kassie waited to pick up their luggage. Glen and Crystal were not far away, and Glen was noisily wanting to know what was going on. Mark reached over to Kassie, who grabbed her phone and looked at it. She put it away and looked over at Mark. “Everything okay.”

“They are fine,” She said as she caught a glance of her bag and grabbed the one and placed it on the ground next to her. Mark found one of his, and then Kassie grabbed her last one. Mark grabbed his last one and threw it over his shoulder.

“Let's get you home,” Mark said to Kassie, and she pulled her one bag over her shoulder and picked up the other one. She stood in front of Mark and took a deep breath.

Crystal tugged on Glen's shirt, and he stopped staring at them and looked at her “What?”

“I need you to look at me.” She said, and Glen looked into her eyes and just waited for what seems to be forever. “ Kassie found out, and she is falling apart.” Crystal said very slowly and very softly.

“Mark, I am not sure what is going on between us, but I can not pretend that I am not hurting,” She said as she looked at him “I have to go, alone,” She said and turned around and walked away. Mark stood there for a moment. Crystal looked over at him; it was like he was frozen in time. Glen turned around and watched Kassie, just walking away. He couldn't stop her, and now his friend was feeling the pain that he thought was never going to come.

Kassie grabbed the back seat door handle and opened it putting both her bags in the car. She then got into the passenger side of the car. “Thank you for picking me up,” She said and looked over at Jessica.

“Not a problem,” She said and reached over to her and hugged her tightly, and just like that, all the tears that she held in for the last 24 hours just came out and fell. Kassie could not breathe as she cried into her shoulder harder and harder “It is okay... we will get through this... you will get through this.” Kassie sat back and shook her head and wiped her far her makeup running down her face. She looked down at her backpack and saw the box sticking out of her bag. She picked it up and held it on her lap. “What is that?”

“I am not sure,” she stuttered as she tried to speak. She opened it slowly to see gold cursive writing words on a bracelet “Secret One.”


	13. Chapter 13

Kassie walked into the office in a black blazer and slack outfit. She wore black heels and a white undershirt. Kassie wore her hair straight and down, and she had very little makeup on. She took a deep breath as the elevator opened up on her floor. "Good to see you," Glen said, meeting her at the elevator.

"Thank you for meeting me this early."

"Not a problem," He said and pointed to his office. She walked ahead of him a bit as they got into his office, and he closed the door behind them "So, tell me what is going on?"

"I want to say thank you for giving me this opportunity and allowing me to join this team, but I think it is better if I take my leave now."

"What?" Glen asked as he leaned over his desk. "You are the doing great here."

"Yes, I am aware of that, but things have changed." She said as she handed over her letter of resignation.

"Kassie, I think you need to really think about this." Glen sat back and pushed his hands together. "I can move you from Mark's team. We can make this work."

"It really has nothing to do with him," She said as her eyes glazed over a little bit, looking at the wall that would connect the two offices. She shook her head and then looked back at Glen.

Glen sat in silence for a while and was just going to open up "Kassie, I can't accept your resignation letter. I know this is about Mark. I know what happened."

"Then you can understand why I need to do this."

"So, this is about Mark?"

"Glen, he lied to me about all those men. He took my trust at each one and turned me upside down and hurt me." She pushed her lips together as she looked down and then back at him "This is the hardest thing I have to do. I thought that he was my one."

"I know what he did, Kassie. I am not sitting here saying that what he did was right or what you are doing it right. I just think you two need some time apart and reevaluate what is happening." He paused and looked at her. Everything from the way she spoke to how she sat showed that she was hurting. Glen took notice of the small bracelet on her right wrist that Kassie kept running her fingers against. "You bring so much good into this group, and I don't want to lose this. So, how about you take some time off and just getaway." He paused, and Kassie didn't say a word, "If something comes up here that I can not handle or need you in some way. I will call you on my phone." The room was silent a bit, and Glen broke it "How does that sound?"

"Yeah, I think you might be right."

"Give me a call in about a week and let me know what your decision is. I will hold your letter until then."

"Thank you," She said as she stood up. She put her hand out, and Glen took it. They shook hands. Glen patted her on the back.

"Take the time. You know I will be right here regardless of what you pick."

"Thank you," She said again, and Glen opened the door. She opened the door and walked out to the office floor, and Glen stood at the door and watched. Jessica stood at her desk and then walked over to Kassie and hugged her.

"Did you hand in your resignation?" She whispered softly into her ear.

"No," She paused "I am taking a week."

"Call me anytime." She paused, "Maybe your mom can give you the cabin for a day or two."

"I will see" She paused "I better get out of here."

"Okay, be careful. You need anything."

"I- I know," She said and nodded as she sniffled a bit and walked away.

Jessica looked over at Glen. "Word?"

"Sure," Glen said and pointed to his office and closed the door. He rolled his eyes behind her back as he walked around her to sit in his chair.

Jessica didn't even sit down. "I just want you to be aware. All the girls know what Mark did. That was very shitty of him, and I am putting that the politest way I can."

"I agree with you. What Mark did was very wrong, but that doesn't stop me from doing business."

"I am aware of that, but I am also aware of what will come to him."

"Don't do it on work property. That is all I am saying." Glen said as he shrugged a bit. Jessica gave a dirty look and then just walked out of the office.

Kassie walked out of the elevator at her condo. Mrs. Jones stood in the hallway. "Kassie, you should be at work."

"Oh, Mrs. Jones. I am taking some time off." She said as she walked up to her, and the two hugged. 

"Are you going away with your boyfriend?"

"Oh no, Mrs. Jones. You know him, and I had a really big fight the other day. I think it is just better for us to be apart for a while. I am going to go up to my parents' cabin."

"Hunny, marriage, and relationships are all about sacrifices. He has to sacrifice as much as your sacrifice, and if one sacrifices more, then the other, that is when things will fall apart." She paused and held onto Kassie's hand, "You need to start thinking of "we" and not "me," my Dear."

"You always have so much wisdom, Mrs. Jones. I will see you when I get back. Okay?"

"Yes- yes, my dear." She said as she turned the corner and made her way into her house. Kassie smiled at herself as she listened to Mrs. Jones's door close before she opened hers. Kassie walked into her house and took a deep breath. She walked into her bedroom and changed into comfortable clothes.

She walked outside of her 6th-floor condo balcony; the sun was starting to set over the ocean. She looked out to the ocean as she raised her Jack Daniel's and Coke and took a sip. She leaned up against the railing as she stared out to the ocean, her mind running crazy about the situation that she was now in. The wind blew, and her straight brown hair blew into her face. She shook her head, pushing her hair aside. A scream from the beach caught her attention as she looked down at the couple playing.

"I wish that was me, but how could I be such a fool?" She thought to her self as she looked down at her glass and shook it side to side. She took another drink and looked out to the ocean. She picked up her phone and called her mother, "Hi Mom" She paused "Nothing is wrong. I just have some time away from work and was thinking maybe I could go to the cabin just for a few days."

It has been a few days since Kassie left on her vacation. Mark was lying low and was hoping that the girls would help him out to get Kassie to talk to him. It was eating him up inside, not knowing what was going on. The girls were on the hunt. They made sure that Mark knew that they knew what he did. He tried to ignore all of them besides Jessica. He really thought that she would be the only one that would talk to her. Mark walked towards her desk and Jessica. She could see him coming from behind with the reflection on the computer. Jessica set up straight in her chair, holding her breath of it as she waited for him to get her attention.

"Mark, my office," Glen boomed from his doorway. Mark turned and walked passed his office and into Glen's office and close the door. Jessica exhaled with a sigh of relief. She knew that Mark would come to her, hoping that she could make Kassie talk to him.

"Leave the girls alone," He said to him.

"I wanted to talk to Jessica."

"About?"

"Work," Mark said as he tried to lie quickly to him. Glenn could see right through it.

"Well, tell me about it."

"Um," Mark paused. "Look, I have not heard from Kassie for days. I just need to know she is okay."

"She is fine," He said and looked at him. "Look, you have a lot of damage to fix here, and I don't need to fix more dumpster fires."

"You have to be kidding? I didn't even start a fire in this place."

"Mark, I warned you when you just couldn't help your self with Kassie." He began to get angry.

"Look, I got it. I am grabbing my laptop and leaving any why. I have to get to Smackdown tonight so that I can cut a promo for Vince."

"Okay, see you later," Glen said and looked down, and Mark walked out of his office, grabbed a few items from his office, and left. Mark left Kassie's phone ring and ring as he tried to call her once again as he headed to her house before he left. He walked up into the elevator, and Mrs. Jones was throwing trash away.

"Hello Mrs. Jones," Mark said as he walked over to her and helped her with the door to the trash shoot.

"Oh, hello, Dear. How are you doing?" Mrs. Jones said in her small, frail voice.

"I am okay. I am looking for Kassie. Have you seen her?"

"Dear, she went to the cabin. I am going to tell you the secret to a good relationship and marriage." She started to tell Mark. Marc was trying hard not to be rude but really did not need any more advice. "It is all about sacrifices you need to sacrifice as much as she does. If you don't, then things will fall apart." She paused as Mark started to walk her to the door. "You need to start thinking of "we" and not "me."

"You are so wise, Mrs. Jones. I must get going if you see Kassie. Please let her know that I was looking for her."

"Oh yes- yes," She said and slowly made her way into her house. Mark ran around the corner and shoved another note under the door. He wondered if they were all just piled up or if someone was checking her house. Mark sighed and banged on the door, with no response, before he headed on the road.

Mark was lucky that the showing was not far away. He pulled up to the arena, and Eric met him outside.

"Where's Kassie?" Eric asked a bit disappointed. " you two seem like a great match."

"Isn't that the question of the hour." Mark said and grabbed his bag from the passenger side of the truck, "I screwed up Eric. I screwed up big-time. I'm not sure how I'm going to fix it."

"Well, come on, let's get into the arena, and we'll talk about it." He patted mark on the back " I'm sure between the two of us, we will figure something out."

Kassie sat at a sports restaurant by her self at the bar. She ordered her self a drink and some food. She was starving, and this was the first time she was in town since being at the cabin. She wore a t-shirt and jeans with sneakers. She just tried  
to blend to the townies. She figured she should at least come out and start coming back into the real world. The night was already dreary and look like it was going to rain. Spending time at the cabin was always a place to get away from all her problems and find solutions within herself... Kassie played with her hair in her fingers as she looked up at the TV and noticed that wrestling was on. This was the first time that she was watching it from this side. She sighed and shook her head as the bartender put her drink down. "just my luck the first time I come out of the cabin," she thought to herself.

"Thank you," She said to the bartender, and she took a big drink. She looked down at her glass and then back up at the TV.

"Coming up next is a preview of WWE's new package meet and greet with your favorite wrestlers... first up The Undertaker," the announcer says with excitement in his voice as they cut to a commercial. Kassie watches the preview as she saw Mark sitting at the table with a line of fans. She shook his head and looked down at her drink and ordered another.

"Thank you," she said to the bartender as he placed the second glass down in front of her. She finished off her first glass and wrapped her hand around the second one. "At least nobody here knows anything about me," she thought to herself as she looked around the bar.

"Hi, there" A tall man with dark hair and blue eyes spoke to Kassie as she nodded and swallowed her drink. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." He said as he grabbed the chair next to her, " Is this seat taken?"

"Oh no," she said with a smile.

"I am Davey."

"Kass," She said with a smile and the bartender placed her food down "Thank you."

"That looks good," Davey said, and Kassie smiled and looked at him, his eyes bright. Kassie started to think, "Do you think he is Mark? Do you think he found me? Dating will never be the same, "She sighed.

"Yeah, it is nothing special, just some steak and salad." She smiled and started to dig in. Wrestling came back on the TV, and Kassie looked up as they grabbed her attention. Davey took notice that she was watching. Mark was on the TV with Eric behind him.

"Are you a big fan?" Davey asked as his beer was delivered.

"Oh, no. I just know a few of the wrestlers." Kassie said quickly as she tried to listen in to what was being said.

"That is cool. I have been a fan since I was a child. Not many women watch it or would admit it." Kassie nodded and took a bite of her food.

There was a man standing next to Mark on the TV. She could see the sadness in his eyes. He never showed emotions like this before. Kassie began to feel bad all over again, but how could she trust what he was even telling her anymore. She left her heart to take over her mind too quickly, and she was again hurting.

"As we all remember, Undertaker left the ring for good last year. He is now making is way on the meet and greet rounds. Undertaker, what would you say is the best part of retirement?" The interviewer said

"I would have to say the fans, meet and greets, and the third I will keep a secret. Only the children of the night will get to have that pleasure" He paused and rolled his eyes for the camera. Kassie smiled a bit and shook her head again. 

"The rumors have it that you are currently off the market, is that true?" The announcer asked Kassie, tilted her head a little bit. I'm sure if this was normal protocol or was he trying to get her attention.

"Yes. Kass, you should be here," he said as he stared straight into the camera. Kassie felt like he was talking directly to her. She started to get goosebumps and was hoping no one noticed.

"Aw, ladies, you heard it here first from The Undertaker. The Undertaker is officially off the market. If you want to experience behind the scenes first-hand knowledge, you want to get the meet and greet pack that WWE is now offering. Check the WWE website to find out when we're coming to a city near you." The man paused and started to show the fan as they were screaming and yelling for the cameras.

Davey took a drink from his beer, "Can I order the same thing she's having, thank you." He smiled at the bartender. He looked over at Kassie as she took another bite of her salad. " I'm taking it that you know the Undertaker?"

"Why would you say that? " she gave him a strange look as she swallowed the last little bit of food in her mouth.

"Not many people have a unique name like yourself. Oh, and he just called you out on national television," Davey said as he straightened himself out in his chair. He grabbed his glass of beer and took another drink of it. He looked over at her as he tried to study her facial expressions. She grabbed her glass and took a drink out of it, and put it down.

"Yeah, I know him." Kassie set a bit reluctantly, giving him a side-eye she wasn't sure if he was a fan or now he'd be a stalker.

"He is not my favorite." Davey so with a bit of a chuckle his voice. "So what brings you here to a bar in the middle of nowhere? It seems like you should have been with him tonight."

Kassie started to chuckle a bit to herself, "That is a long story."

"Well, I got the time, and the tender has the beer." He said with an innocent smile. She could tell that he really was interested in why she was not with Mark.

"Nah, I do not want to go down that road," she said as she begins to laugh at her own joke, but she was honest with herself she was not going to explain to everybody what was going on.

"So, that was very out of character for you, Mark." The announcer said as he started rapping some of the equipment.

Mark stood to the side with his hands crossed in front of his chest. He looked down at the announcer "The fans always want to know what's behind the scenes. I'm willing to share some of my life with them."

"That will definitely bring them out," Eric said, interjecting himself into the conversation " your whole career you are always secretive and very private. Now the fans get to know you as you. Your career speaks for itself, but the one that wants to know more personal dirt on you. They will definitely be buying tickets."

"I agree with Eric. It was just different from having you talked about your personal life. I hope whoever she is; she sees your message." The announcer said as he excused himself from the conversation.

Mark turned around and looked at Eric. He took a deep breath and stared into the sea of fans "Do you think she saw it?"

"I think the message will get back to her." are said to be proud of himself "I'm not saying she's going to call you right now or even tonight. If you really screwed up that much, you might still need to find her, and put your feelings are out there, and make sure she knows them."

"Yeah," was all that Mark could say as he took a seat back at the autograph table once again. He looked up at the next fan and motion for her to come over. The fan jumped for joy and ran right up to the table.

Kassie and Davey sat in the back corner of the restaurant. The two of them for laughing as they talk to each other for most of the night. Kassie didn't feel threatened by him. She knew that she was not looking and was going home alone. He didn't seem to push the envelope that he was looking, either. Kassie finished her drink, and Davey raises his hand to get the bartender's attention.

"No, no more for me," she said that she put the coaster on top of the drink. She knew that she had to drive back home to the cabin and didn't want to give him any impressions.

"Come on one more. You're the first woman in a long time that can keep up with me drinking and also have a good conversation." He said with a laugh in his voice.

"Well, thank you, I guess," she said, giving him a strange, "but I really must get going."

"So, are you going to come back here next Friday?" He asked her sort of anxiously.

"No, I don't think so. I have to get back to my normal life," she said I should lean back in the chair. Her mind started to wander again all the problems that she was trying to leave behind was following her everywhere that she went.

"You give off the feeling that you are normal life is really not that normal."

Kassie began to laugh, "It's really not."

"Well, since you're going to leave this small town, how will I ever get in touch with you?" He asked a bit upset that he might never see her again. He was actually beginning to really like her.

"How about we link up via Facebook? Then when I'm back up here, I can send you a message, and we can join up for a drink."

"Sure," he agreed reluctantly to it, and the two exchanged Facebook friendship. "You are not much of a poster."

"Nah, I haven't been for a while. It is hard to trust people around here."

"Ah, is that the reason why your not with him." He said very innocently as he looked at her studying her face.

Kassie knew exactly who he was talking about and did not really want to answer the question that could open more questions. She was already toasted and just wanted to get back to the cabin. "Um, something like that" She finally answered it Davey's question, and he moved from leaning against the table to leaning back in the chair. It was the first time all night she answered a question about Mark.

Kassie woke up to a loud crack of thunder, and the rain came down in sheets... She sat up in the bed and pulled the cover that was lying across the foot of the bed. She pulled the blanket around her neck as she got out the bed. She never really seen how dark it was out here at night. She walked out of the bedroom and into the living room. She could see straight outside onto the porch. She sat down on the couch and pulled her knees up to her chin. She leaned on them, covered with the blanket.

"I never thought about this till now about how alone I am out here." She thought as she sighed and she looked around the cabin log walls. "I wish I could be sharing this  
with Mark" The thought came through her mind. "Oh stop" She out loud to her self. She looked over at the end table and seen her phone there. She picked it up and unlocked it. "No service... that is right" She began to remember as she took another deep sigh, and went right to her photos. As soon as she opened the photos, there was Mark and her. Mark had his arm wrapped around her, and they were both smiling. Kassie tears started to seep out of her eyes as she just stared at the phone. She threw the phone on the other side of the couch. "Why?" the question rang in her head she laid her head down into the blanket and snuggled into herself.

Kassie laid on the sofa for a few hours as she listens to the rain hitting against the roof. She stared out to the darkness of the night as she would every so often play with the small bracelet on her wrist. She sighed as she started to see the sun come up. She gave up on going back to sleep and decided that she would just start cleaning up and getting her things together to leave. Kassie put the last of her bags into the car as the rain just about stopped. She closed the door and looked at the cabin one more time as she took a deep breath and rubbed her arms. Kassie got into the car and started to make her way home. She was fine with a few hour drivers. She would call Jessica once she finally got into cell service.

Mark sat at his desk with the door closed. He had enough of the drama that was happening in the office. He picked up his coffee cup and put it to his lips to take a drink. "Fuck" he whispered as he remembers he has no more and needed to get some. He locked his computer and grabbed his cup and opened the door, and headed out to the war zone. Mark walked over to the closet coffee maker. He put the cup under the machine and just waited for the water to heat up. Mark stared at the maker as it bubbled and heated up as he heard a cell phone ring.

"Hello," Jessica said as she looked eye to eye with Mark and turned her head "Yeah," she paused "No, I am good" She paused "Um, let me get off the floor," Jessica said, and Mark picked up his cup and just stared at her.

"Is that Kassie?" Mark thought, "Why did she leave?" He continued in his mind.

Glen poked his head out of the door and looked at Mark as he followed his eyes as he was watching Jessica walking over to the stairwell to walk down "What are you doing?"

"Getting coffee," He said and took a sip of the hot liquid and burned his mouth.

"Yeah, I am sure," Glen said, looked at him "Get back to work" He finally said to Mark and walked back into his office.

"Sorry, I just got service and wanted to chat," Kassie said as she drove through the tree-filled hill back roads. The drive was beautiful and made Kassie clear her head.

"It is not a problem." Jessica said, "I have time to talk, and he isn't around."

"I am sure he noticed when you walked out."

"Well yeah. Everyone is worried about you. Mr. Smith has been down here twice since he found out."

"How did he find out?"

"I think Glen told him." Jessica took a deep breath, "Which reminds me if you are coming back, you have a meeting on Monday morning."

"I am not into Monday morning meetings."

"Yeah, no one is. Hey, are you stopping at your mom's before coming home?"

"Yeah, I have to drop off the keys."

"Be careful. You know who is around there."

"Oh please, I won't be stopping to see that cheater."

"Mmm-Hmm," She paused. "So, Mark must have been stopping at your condo. I put all the notes he left on the counter top."

"Oh, please don't tell me about them."

"I think you should read them."

"I didn't say I wouldn't. I just said, don't tell me about them." She said as she gripped the steering wheel even more, "I don't know if I can do this."

"Kass, come on, you need to take a deep breath." She paused as she heard the door open, and she was quiet for a while and then heard the steps going up. "You are going to have to decide if you want to come back or not."

"Yes, I know I want to come back. I just don't know if I can deal with Mark."

"Well, I am not sure how that is going to go down," Jessica said. "Look, give me a call when you get home. I gave you a new bottle. I figured you are going to need it."

"Thank you, girl" Kassie laughed a bit.

"Not a problem. Be safe coming home, and I will chat with you when you get home." Jessica said, and they both said goodbye, and Jessica hung up. Jessica put her phone in her pocket and walked back up the stairs and headed back to her desk and decided to go into Glen's office. She knocked on the door and then opened it. "Got a minute?"

"Sure, close the door," He said, and she did and just stood there.

"That was Kassie. She is on her way home." She said with a smile on her face.

Kassie sat outside her mother's house. She took a deep breath and reached over and grabbed her purse and the keys to the cabin. She got out of the car and stretched a bit. Kassie pulled down her shirt a little in the back. She walked up to the front door and knocked.

"Oh, my Kassie!" An averaged hight woman with brown curly hair hugged Kassie as the door opened.

"Hi Mom," She said and hugged her back "How are you doing?"

"I am doing well. Come in, let's chat a little before you go home."

"Sure, mom," Kassie said as she walked into the house. The house did not change from when she was a child. She walked into the tiled floor as she looked up at the high ceiling, the same childhood photos on the wall.

"How was the cabin? Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, I had to time to clear my head. That is what I was doing out there."

"You look very thin. Are you eating enough?"

"Yes, I am eating way more than enough. I am working out more than I did before."

"Your father keeps talking about going to the gym. I think that he will never do it. So, you said you were clearing your head? What happened?"

"It is complicated" She paused, not wanting to even go down this path with her mother as she walked into the kitchen and took a seat at the kitchen table. She watched her mom grab two glasses of water and sat down.

"Is this about the Undertaker?" Her mother said his name in a spooky voice, and Kassie just rolled her eyes and wrapped her hand around the glass.

"Yeah," Kassie said as she rolled her eyes at her mother's attempt of being funny.

"Your father has been following the tabloids about you and him. Tell me, is he a nice guy?"

"Yes, mom. That is the thing he lied about something really big and because of that. I don't feel like I can trust him."

"Your father read that somewhere?" She said, and Kassie wasn't sure if it was a question or if she was trying to recall the article. So she just didn't respond to it. She was sure that this conversation was going to go down horribly.

"Mom, it is nothing I will figure it out."

"You will run away from it. You always do." She said, and Kassie rolled her eyes and took a drink of water.

"Thank you for letting me borrow the cabin for the week. It was really nice up there, and I made sure to put everything back in order," Kassie said as she placed the keys down on the table, and tried hard to ignore her mother and also change the subject. She knew that this was a bad idea and was already regretting coming to sit down.

"Kass, you need to listen to me. You have always been running since you were a child. You need to face the problem head-on." She said as she started to give Kassie advice that she did not need.

"Mom, I have not," Kassie sighed "I face a lot of my problems head-on on my own."

"You didn't face Thomas head-on. Did you see him lately? He is married now with two adorable children." Her mother continued to go on and on about Thomas and his family "He just bought the house at the end of the block. His daughters are adorable." She repeated, which just made Kassie even angrier. 

"Mom, please don't tell me about him" She paused and rubbed her head as she closed her eyes.

"Kass, that could have been you instead of you now. Look at you still single and still not anywhere close to marriage and just playing the field." Her mother gave her the lecture that was enough to make anyone's blood boil.

"Thomas cheated on me, mom! Do you remember that? Do you remember him sitting right there in your living room, telling me that he got her pregnant mom?" Kassie was starting to get loud with her "It just didn't happen because he fell down the stairs. You never remember the full situation of what happened. You just remember what I did wrong. Please don't tell me if you are still allowing him to visit."

"Kassie, I am just saying that could have been you," she spoke softly and took a drink of her water.

"Well, mom, this has been a great visit, like always." Kassie said, "I am going to use the bathroom, and then I will get on my way back to my house." She said as she sighed deeply and stood up.

"I want you to visit more."

"Oh, she must be out of her mind," She thought to herself and then tried to be nice since it was her mother. "Maybe we can make plans for dinner," Kassie said as she started to walk over to the powder room. She got her self together before she opened the door. "Well, mom, I am off to go back home. Call me when you want to do a dinner date."

"Aw hunnie, don't be mad at me," She said as she walked over to Kassie and gave her a hug "Do eat more. You feel bony." Kassie rolled her eyes and patted her mom on the back.

"Okay, mom. I will see you later," Kassie said as she grabbed her purse and headed out of the house, closing the door behind her. Kassie rolled her eyes as she looked down the block, and there he stood right in the middle of the sidewalk. "Oh no," Kassie spoke under her breath. She turned her head and head to her car and opened the door.

"Kassie?" Thomas called, and Kassie acted like she did not even hear him. He walked down the sidewalk a bit and stopped at the car before hers. "That is you, Kassie."

Kassie  
looked up at Thomas, "Hello Thomas," She said with a bit of anger in her voice. She opened the car door and put her purse on the seat.

"Look at you! You look great! How have you been?" He asked, and Kassie took a big breath as she looked at him and noticed that he gained a bunch of weight from what she remembered. He still dressed the same way white beater on with jeans and a leather vest over the top. 

"I am doing good."

"Your mom said that you were up at the cabin last week." He said very happily, and she could just about now cuss out her mother more.

"Oh, mom," She whispered and grinned her teeth. "Yeah, needed some county air."

"Oh yeah, it was always so nice out there." He paused, "I been trying to call you."

"Um, yeah, I think I saw that, but you did not leave a message." Kassie was trying to make it very short and did not want to give him any ideas.

"Yeah, well, I was running around."

"Oh, I bet," She thought to her self, "I wonder if his wife knows about that." Kassie pushed her lips together and bit the bottom lip. "Yeah, I am sorry I have to get going." She said as she held open the car door.

"Oh yeah, totally. Maybe we can get together for some dinner."

"Um, I don't think so. I am totally off the market," She said with big eyes as she could not believe it that he was even asking that. 

"Oh, really?" He paused, "So, you and the Undertaker is a thing?"

"I got to go," She said as she got into the car. She was not responding to that question. 

"Well call me" He paused "You got my number" Thomas screamed at her through her closed windows.

"I wish I didn't," Kassie said in her car. She turned on the music and blared it as loud as she could and took a deep breath. "This visit could not get any worst."


	14. Chapter 14

Kassie opened the door to the condo. The small light on the table was on. Kassie took a deep breath as she was finally glad to be back home. Today was supposed to be a smooth ride but turned out to be a disaster. She pulled her bags into her bedroom. She spotted the Whiskey bottle on the counter top and smiled as she thought of Jessica. She grabbed her self a glass and some ice and poured herself a drink. Her world stopped for a moment as the golden liquid touched her lip with joy. She swallowed the drink and closed her eyes. She opened her eyes and seen the stack of notes that laid all over the countertop.

“Not tonight” She spoke to herself and took her glass into her bedroom with her. She looked down at her phone as all the messages for the week slowly came in. She turned on some music and began to dance around the room as she drank her drink. She pulled up on the bag and then the other to the bed and began to unpack it. Kassie spun around to grab her drink from the dresser and laughed as she shook the empty glass. She looked at the bags on the bed. She still had items to put away.

“One more one more!” She shouted to her self as if she was cheering herself on. She poured herself another drink and went into the bedroom to finish up unpacking her bag.

The next morning it was early as she woke up and looked out over the balcony as she noticed the sun just coming up over the ocean. She smiled to her self and decided that she should go for a quick run for a nice wake up before she got coffee in. She went back into the bathroom and brush her teeth and take care of her bed head hair. She laughed at her self as she pulled the nest back into a ponytail. She got gray yoga pants and matching sports bras along with sneakers.

Kassie walked out of the condo building as she made her way down to the beach. She stood in the sand for a while as she looked out tot he ocean. Her mind went right to Monday and how different things are going to be. She took a deep breath and began to stretch a bit.

“Kassie?” A familiar voice called her name

She stood up and turned around to see Roger and another female, “Hey Roger!” Kassie said with a big smile, and he came over to her and hugged her.

“How are you?”

“I am okay.” She said with a smile, trying hard not to show that the whole Mark situation is bugging her. 

“Kassie, this is my wife, Robin. Robin, this is Kassie. She works out with Mark.” Roger said as he put his hands on his hip.

“Nice to meet you,” the girls said to each other and waved.

“Where have you been?”

“Oh, I had to get away for a bit.” She said and blew it off

“Well, I am glad your back. Hopefully, with you back, Mark will show up.”

“Hmm,” Kassie said and did not give any details on what was happening.

“Good seeing you, don't let me stop you.” Roger said, “Hun, this chick can run.”

“It is just something to do to get the stress out.” She chuckled a little as she tried to just blow off the comment. 

“Good seeing you,” Roger said, and Kassie said goodbye and made her way to start her run down the beach. It was still early enough that she could do it right on the edge of the water, which she enjoyed.

The time was getting to about mid-morning, and Kassie knew she should be getting back home and get her day going. She came off of the beach and started to tap off her shoes the best she could. She crossed the street and noticed that there were an ambulance and several police cars in the parking lot of the condo. “Hmm, I wonder what is going on?” Kassie thought as she started to cross the lot.

Johnathan stood next to the ambulance. “Johnathan? What is going on?” She said as she walked over to him, and he basically leaped into her arms.

“Nan” He sobbed to her, and Kassie wrapped her arms around him.

“Is she okay?”

“She died,” He said, and Kassie just rubbed his back.

“Is your mom on her way over?” Kassie asked as she moved him away, seeing EMS staff coming out.

“Yeah,” He said as he just continued to hug her. Kassie stayed with Johnathan until his mother came. The two of them chatted about TV and movies, and then he finally asked, “Where is the Undertaker?”

“He is at his house,” She said, unsure if that is really where he was, but it made Johnathan feel better.

“Mom!” He screamed and ran over to the woman. Kassie stood up as she walked over with Johnathan. “Mom, this is Kassie. She gave me the Undertaker things.”

“Hello, Thank you so much. He doesn't stop talking about him or the items.”

“Not a problem. I am so sorry about your mom. Can you let me know when the viewing will be?”

“Not a problem.” She said, and the two exchanged numbers. “Sorry, I better give them the information that they need,” She said, looking at the Police waiting. Kassie nodded his head and decided to just take the steps up.

Kassie roamed around the house, getting herself ready for the week, along with just watching mindless sappy romantic dramas on television. She was already three shows, along with almost a full bottle of wine. Kassie was surely letting herself fill up with this self wallow as she started to numb her feelings. She stared at the pile of notes on the counter top.

“Come on, get your shit together,” Kassie said as she grabbed her glass and bottle and went to sit at the bar. She got up off the sofa and went to sit at the bar. She down what was left of her drink, and pulled out her phone, and looked at it, seeing there were no notifications. Kassie felt like that was weird, but just knew she was stalling for not reading the notes. She poured her self another glass finishing the bottle. She grabbed the first note that was closest to her. She opened it and started to read;

“I would try and offer and explanation for what I did, but there are no excuses. My intention, though good, doesn't matter anymore. I take responsibility for my action and all the pain I caused you.”

Kassie put the note down and grabbed the next one.

“Nothing I can say will reverse the pain that I caused you. I am really sorry. Please find it in your heart to forgive me.”

Kassie sighed and took another drink of her wine and grabbed note after note. Mark must have visited every day multiply times a day. Kassie could feel the tears starting to well in her eyes. She picked up the phone and dialed a number.

“Hey, I need an ear,” Kassie said, her voice beginning to crack.

“Any time, Kass, what is going on?” Jessica said as she just listened

“I finally started opening the notes.” She said as tears just started to fall from her eyes.

“Yeah,” Jessica took a deep breath “What are you thinking?”

“I am falling apart.” She cried as she could not even get words out. “All these emotions and Mrs. Jones passed away. I am just falling apart.” 

“Kassie, you can tell with those letters. He is still in love with you. Mrs. Jones is just part of life; it is just hitting you harder” She tried to help her understand and hear what she didn't want to hear so that she couldn't hurt. “Kass, I can tell you are drinking. I am sure you been watching that romantic movie network.”

“Yeah,” She said as she sniffled and wiped her tears.

“Kass, Mark screwed up, and I am not saying that what he did was right at all. Trust me, the girls and I have been giving him hell for the last week” She said, and Kassie laughed a bit “I am not going to sugar coat it, but if you think you are just going to get over this. It is going to be harder then you think,” She said, and Kassie took a deep breath.

“Jess, I have to get figure out a way to get over this.” She said as she finished off her glass.

“Why?” She asked and waited, and Kassie didn't say anything. “Why do you have to get over this and forget what you two had? If you still have feelings for him, maybe you should be figuring out how to just get over the issue.” Kassie was quiet “Kass, you still there?”

“Yeah,” She said and just stared at the notes that were not all over the place.

“Look, why don't you call it a night. Turn off that sappy movie, and get yourself to bed. Tomorrow is another day.” Jessica suggested to her as she could tell between the alcohol and the emotions she was not going to sort anything out tonight.

“Your right. Good night” Kassie said and hung up the phone. Jessica was right. She sighed and cleaned up the living room, and got ready to call it a night. 

Kassie wore her hair down in the natural curls with a smokey eye. She decided on wearing a daisy floral v-neck asymmetrical wrapped dress that came to the knee with white heels. She grabbed white little knitted shaw that she put over the dress's butterfly sleeves. She looked at her self in the mirror, and she gave herself a smiled “You got this girl.” She said out loud, trying to get her energy up. She grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

The girls stood around Kassie with coffee in hands. They were chatting along with the other employees about the weekends. Kassie stood with her back against the wall in silence. Monday morning meetings never went well, and it always set the tone for the week. Mr. Smith walked in and went right over to Kassie.

“Good Morning, my dear,” He said and gave her a side hug taking a breath of her perfume into his nostrils as he held his coffee in one hand, “How was the vacation?” He asked, not letting her go as he stood close to her.

“It was well. A lot of fresh air,” Kassie said with a smile, “How are you doing?”

“So much better since I saw you came back,” He said with a smile. Glen came walking into the room, and the room started to take note to pay attention. Kassie looked around and saw Mark hanging out around the door. She looked over at him and seen his eyes catch hers, and he gave a hard look at Mr. Smith and then looked away.

“Listen up. I know everyone enjoys the fun on Monday morning meetings, but I want to make this short and sweet. I need all the team leaders up here,” He said with his coffee in one hand as he pointed  
to  
three different sections. “A... B... C,” He said, and everyone stood still “Let's go,” He said, and Kassie walked up there for group B, and the other two stood on either side of her. “Now, what is about to happen does not reflect on all the hard-working that anyone has done,” Glen said, and Kassie started to scan the room. She looked at Mr. Smith, who looked liked he needs to clean his throat as he smiled at Kassie. “We are going down to two groups and the two groups... the two groups that are going to stay are...” Glen started, and Kassie looked over at Mark “A and C...”

The employees started to make noise. The girls were the loudest. “You have to be kidding me. Group B won the most contracts!” Jennifer said over everyone, and Glen did not respond.

“Everyone settled down,” Glen said, and the room went down to a mummer “Leaders A and C. I need you to pick members from the group B....” Kassie looked at Mark, who just continued to pace back and forth at the door, “Except for Kassie.” Glen said, and Kassie's hand snapped over to look at him. 

“This is all because of me,” Kassie thought to her self “They are pulling the team apart, and it is all because of me,” She had to keep the team together. She walked over to Glen, “Glen, there is no reason to break apart the team.”

“It's already done, Kassie. I will deal with you in a bit.” He said as he looked at her and placed his hand on her arm, trying to comfort her yet needing to get this completed.

Kassie flopped down in the chair and covered her face. “Oh my, what have I done,” she thought as she finally looked up to see Mark walking away. She felt her heart sink once more, and doubted that anything that was going to be done would make her feel better.

“Everyone has their new teams?” Glen asked, and the employees nodded their heads. “Good now, go out there and catch up with the new members of your team members. Thank you,” Glen said, and the employees started to file out of the room. Kassie stayed sitting in the chair, and Mr. Smith pulled up the chair and sat next to Kassie. He placed his coffee on the table and didn't say a word. Glen finally closed the door and sat down with the two of them. “Welcome back, Kassie. Sorry to have that on a Monday morning, but it had to get done.” Glen said as he took a small sip of coffee.

“Shall I tell her?” Mr. Smith said, and Kassie looked up at her as her face was showing every emotion she was thinking.

“Sure, if you like,” Glen said and raised his glass.

“I am excited to offer you a position with my team,” Mr. Smith said with a big smile, “You will join me at meetings and, of course, do special projects for Glen when needed until you are fully transferred over.”

“Oh, wow,” Kassie said softly under her breath. “I- I am flattered at the opportunity, Mr. Smith,” She said, “But I feel that I have a lot of growth I could still do under Glen's grooming.” She said as she looked over at Glen, who was just sipping his coffee.

“Oh, I agree, that is why you will still help him with projects from time to time.” Mr. Smith said with a smiled as he patted her shoulder. “Lets just slowly transfer you over... nothing that has to happen overnight. I see a bright future in you, Kassie.”

“Um, yes, Sir,” She said, and Glen smiled.

“Good, I am excited for you Kassie. This could really get your career on the fast track.” He said, and Mr. Smith stood up as he checked his watch.

“I am sorry to run like this, but Glen makes sure to give Kassie my number. I will get the paperwork to HR and get that transfer going.” He said as he finished his coffee and threw his cup away and then left the room.

Kassie waited until the door was completely shut “Are you doing this because of Mark?”

“No,” Glen said, “Why would you ask?”

“Um-” Kassie tried to catch her words and use them wisely.

“When Mr. Smith came to me with the idea this week. I was really excited that he sees the potential in you as I do.”

“Yeah,” Kassie said as her breath left her body just stared at the table.

“No worry, it will take months for the transfer to happen,” He said as she got up. “If you have any issues, you know I am always here for you.” Kassie nodded her head, and Glen walked out of the room and onto the office floor.

“I need to talk to you” Kassie could hear Mark as he walked down the hall and looked at Kassie and went into Glen's office the door closed heavy as he closed it. “What are you doing?”

“Don't slam my door,” Glen said and walked behind his desk. “Kassie was requested by Mr. Smith. No worries. She will still be here to torture you for a few months.”

“Get her back on this floor. Get her back in a group on this floor. You have no idea what you just agreed too.”

“Why?” He paused, “You two might like to play this game. I need to make sure this floor continues to make money” Glen looked at Mark, who was now holding onto the chair that sat in front of his desk.

“He is a pig, and you are feeding her to that abuse!” Mark screamed at Glen, his voice loud enough that Kassie heard it as she walked past the office and back to her desk.

“Lower your voice and remember where you are,” Glen said, putting his foot down on Mark's attitude.

“Get her back on this floor,” Mark said between grit teeth.

“She will be transferred as it stands right now.” He paused and looked at Mark who pounded on the chair in front of him

“You have no idea what you are doing when it comes to this.” Mark said and stood up, “Get her back on this floor.” Mark said in a very low, but very stern voice. Mark looked over at Kassie as he walked out of Glen's office and also went back into his office and closed the door.

The week started to become longer and longer as Kassie sat at the desk and read report after report. She was still on the same floor with girls. Kassie would have lunch with the girls and went through her days just trying to get through them. Mark would still watch her as much as he could. She could not wait till the weekend to just get away from all the drama that surrounded her. Kassie saw the elevator open up in the side of her eyes. She turned her head and seen Crystal walking out, and she looked a bit lost.

“Crystal?” She said as she got out of her chair and walked over to her

“Kassie, how are you?” She asked and put her hands out for a hug. Kassie hugged her tight.

“I am hanging in there.” She said with a smile, “Glen didn't say you were coming in today.”

“I am sure he forgot. Where is that husband of mine?”

“Here, I will show you.” She said as she fixed her dress and started to head down the aisle and then turned around the corner.

“Look at your outfit... my goodness,” Crystal said, and Mark straightens out as he could hear the two of them walking towards Glen's office.

“Thanks. He should be in there, “ Kassie said and pointed at Glen's office door and stood in front of Mark's open door.

“Thank you,” Crystal said and leaned into Mark's office, “Hey Mark.”

“Hi Crystal,” He said and looked at the two girls, and he changed his focus to the computer, but really was watching the girls. He stared at Kassie as she stood in the doorway, not saying a word to him. Her one arm cross in front of her holding her elbow as he bit her lip. Mark played several scenes in his head of him talking to her but never moved from his seat.

“Hey,” Crystal said as she knocked on the door. Glen waved her to close the door, and she did, “Seem like he forgot.”

“Not a problem. Come, let's get you a drink or something,” Kassie said with a smile, and the two of them walked away from the offices and into the cafeteria. Kassie got both of them drinks, and they sat down to chat.

“So, now that it is just us. How are you really doing?” Crystal said as she could see right through Kassie's front.

“I am still torn.” She said as she ran her hand up and down the cup slowly. “I want him back,” she said softly.

“Then, I hate to break the news to you....” Crystal said and took a breath, “Either you forgive him and hand out the olive branch, or you let him go.” Kassie nodded as she knew that she was right “You are putting yourself through more pain that you don't need. Everyone agrees with you what he did was wrong, but girl, you are just plain to hurt yourself at this point.”

“Yeah, I am told I am just making it harder because my neighbor who I was pretty close to just passed away.”

“I could understand that, but I think it is more about Mark. Glen told me you are going to be moving departments. Are you excited about that?”

“No, I am going to be working with a man that is a walking billboard for sexual harassment.”

“Oh, I am not sure that Glen knew about that.”

“I think Mark told him because I heard Mark screaming at him the day that I found out.”

“I try really hard not to get involved with his work life, but I will drop a hint to him.”

“Thanks. I am not really wanting to be moving departments.”

“Looks like I am being summoned,” Crystal pointed to Glen standing at the door. Crystal and Kassie stood up, and they hugged once more. “Take a breath and flip a coin. You can always pick again,” She said and rubbed her arm, and Kassie shook her head. “Call me if you need anything.”

“Thank you,” She said and watched Glen open the door for her. It is like she flipped a switch in Kassie's mind, and for once, she was thinking pretty clear and was glad that this day was almost done.  
Kassie was running on the treadmill at the condo as her phone ran “Hello?”

“Kassie. Its Johnathan.”

“Yeah, Johnathan. How are you?”

“I am okay. My mom wanted to know if you would give part of the eulogy.”

“Sure, I can do that. When is the funeral?”

“Friday at 2 pm at Almond Funeral Home.”

“Not a problem. I will be there.”

“Thank you, Kassie,” He said, and the conversation ended. Kassie looked up at the lights in the ceiling, wondering what she was going to say. She needed to prepare something since Friday was only a day away.  
Kassie  
went right back to her music and got her self back into the rhythm and back to running.

Kassie wore her hair back in a low bun with a few strains of hair out that draped on either side of her face. She wore a basic light gray slack outfit with a white blouse along with black heels. She sighed as she turned off her car sitting in the parking lot. She leaned her head back against the seat as she looked around to see if Mark was already here. She notices the song that was on the radio and couldn't help but start bouncing to the beat. She started to laugh, and it was just what she needed. She got out of the car and into the office. She got into the elevator that had mirrors all around her. She took this chance and made a face in the mirror and took a photo of it. She laughed at her self and put her phone away.

The day was almost over, and she needed to talk to Glen. She finally sees his door was open, and no one was around. She walked over to his office and knocked on her door, “Sorry, Glen.” She said, and Mark looked up from his desk as he noticed she was talking, and Mark was nosey.

“Hey Kassie,” He said “Come on in”

“Thanks,” She said as she walked into his office “Is it okay if I take a PTO day tomorrow. I need to do and eulogy for my neighbor.”

“Sure, not a problem,” He said, “ I am sorry to hear the news. I hope you do well with it.”

“Thank you,” She said, and that was the only word that Mark heard. Glen walked to his door and looked at Mark and watch him watch Kassie walk to Jessica. Glen and Mark's eyes meet, and Glen walked back into his office as he shook his head.

“Hey, I am not going to be here tomorrow.” She said as Jessica pulled her earbuds out.

“Are you okay?” Jessica asked, unsure about what was going on.

“Yeah, Mrs. Jone's funeral is tomorrow, and I need to give part of the eulogy.”

“Oh, okay,” She said “Well, good luck that sucks,” Jessica said, and Kassie shook her head.

“I know it sounds horrible, but getting a day out of here might be good.”

“Oh yeah.”

“Well, I got to go to my new department this afternoon.”

“Make sure that the girls and the booty look good.” Jessica teased, and Kassie shook her head and headed back to her desk as Jessica laughed out loud and put her headphones back in. She turned to her computer and continued listening to the video she was watching.

Mark locked up his computer and grabbed his bag, laptop, and jacket. He looked over at where Kassie should be sitting, and she was not there. He sighed and just had to get out of here. He turned out his light and closed the door.

“Glen, I am out of here tonight. I will work on more at home.” Mark said as he called into his office. Glen nodded his head, and Mark turned around and started to make his way out of the office. He looked at Jessica and decided to take a risk. “Good night, Jess,” He said as she rounded the corner.

“Good night, Mark,” Jessica said as she pulled the earbuds out. She watched him stop, pause, and then walk to the elevator doors.

Mark sat at his kitchen table with his laptop open as he tried to really focus on the work at hand. He could not get himself to focus enough to get the work done. He took a sip of his beer that sat on the table and looked at his cell phone. He picked it up and flipped it open his background of Kassie and him just staring back at him. He missed her more then he could admit at this point. He scrolled to the photos, and he smiled at each one as he studied them photo by photo. Mark placed his phone down and rubbed his eyes. The door opens the and Mark got up to look around the corner.

“Vincent? Are you okay?” Mark asked, sort of unsure why he was even here.

“Yeah, I am okay, dad. I need some advice is Kassie around?”

“Um,” He paused. “Sorry she isn't,” He said as Vincent walked into the kitchen see the laptop on the table and an open beer.

“So, where is she? Can you call her?”

“Well, tell me what is going on?” Mark asked as he picked up his beer, and Vincent went into the refrigerator and grabbed a soda.

“Well, there was this party, and you know drinking and what not is happening. There was a girl there, and I thought she was really into me, and I went for a drink for the two of us since we were going to..” He paused and felt a bit embarrassed

“Do what?” Mark pushed, “What were you going to do, Vincent?”

“We were going to go do some blow, okay?” Vincent stopped, “Can I just talk to Kassie. This is not going well.”

“Well, first off, where did you get blow?”

“Oh my god, Dad!” He paused, “Did you piss off Kassie? Where is she?” Vincent asked, getting louder than his father and then looked away from him and on the floor. The silence in the room was getting deeper and deeper.

Mark took a few deep swallows of his beer, almost downing the whole can. “Yeah, I did,” He finally said. “I fucked up, and I know it.”

“Yeah, well, I fuck up a lot too,” Vincent said, and Mark patted him on the back.

“It's okay... It's okay,” Mark repeated as his son buried his head into his chest for the first time in a long time, and Mark just hugged him. 

Mark was running late the next day as he rushed into the office. Most of the staff was already there. He looked at Kassie's cubical, and none of her items were there. “Where was she?” Mark thought but walked into her office and got his computer up and going. He then grabbed himself a cup of coffee and took a few sips out of it as he noticed that Kassie still was not here. He took a deep breath and walked back into his office. He looked down at the clock and noticed that it was pretty late for Kassie to come in. He took another sip of coffee, and the idea started. Mark walked over to Jessica's desk.

“Hey, Jessica?” He asked as he leaned up against the cubical.

“Hi Mark,” She said and looked up at him “What do you need?”

“Do you happen to know where Kassie is?”

“Yes,” She said and gave no more details.

“Where?”

“Um,” She said and looked down and then back up at Mark.

“Jess, you know that I never meet to hurt her. I am hurting too, and I just want to make sure that she is okay.”

“Well, she is okay.” Jessica said as she stood up, “We all promised each other not to say a word.”

“I won't tell anyone,” He said in a soft whisper with a smile, and Jessica looked up at him and smiled too.

Kassie wore a black lace skater dress which had a nice lace v-neckline and short sleeves with a high waist. She looked good and started to feel her self. She wore her hair in loose beach waves with a very middle tone eye. She grabbed her black heels and put them next to her purse. She was not sure how today was going to go, and she wrote a few items down just in case she forgot what she wanted to say.

Kassie pulled up to Almond Funeral Home and got out of her car. She put her sunglasses on as the wind blew her hair and dress. Johnathan and his mother meet her at the door as they greeted each other, and the three of them slowly went into the funeral home. Kassie took a slow breath as she walked into the building, her stomach already doing somersaults as Johnathan continued to bring up every person that was in the room to her explaining who she was and that she was dating the Undertaker. Kassie smiled and greeted each person. She kept having small talk with each person too. Kassie's eyes continued to look up at were Mrs. Jones laid. She took a few breaths and then made her way up to see her. Kassie stood in front of the casket and closed her eyes. She could not believe that she was gone.

Mrs. Jones's daughter came up and patted Kassie on the shoulder. “Do you want to start?”

“Um, sure,” She said as she looked around, noticing that the room was pretty filled with people. She pointed towards the podium. She walked over to it and took out the paper from her purse.

“Hello, everyone, let's get the celebration of my mom's life.” She paused, “Kassie, the floor is yours.”

Kassie took a deep breath and started to fig-git with the edge of the paper. “Mrs. Jones was the sweetest neighbor that I have met. She was the type that you could wake her up at 2 am for some milk, and she would give it to you along with motherly advice. She always told me to slow down and live in the present moment. Everyone knows how it is in your early 20s and thinking that you are superman.” She said and chuckled a bit with the crowd. She looked up and saw Mark turn the corner, and her heart began to race. Johnathan saw that Mark was there and got up from his seat and ran right to him. “I will never forget the last bit of advice that Mrs. Jones gave me a few days before she left us. She told me that I needed to stop thinking about me and start thinking about us. She always had the best advice, and after 40 years of marriage and a beautiful family. I always took her advice as her passing her knowledge from experience.” Kassie paused, “There is something to say about all the sacrifices that Mrs. Jones must have done within her life. I can only hope all the advice she gave me. I never lose, and one day I can be that neighbor that will pass my knowledge onto the next generation.” She looked at Mark, who was staring right at her. Her breath quicken as she wiped a few tears away.

“How come this just got ten times harder,” Kassie thought as she walked away from the podium, and Mrs. Jones's daughter grabbed onto her and held onto her and hugged her tightly. 

“Thank you. My mom shared all the right knowledge with you” She cried, and Kassie rubbed her back.

Mark stood in the back as he spoke to the people that Johnathan kept introducing to him. He watched Kassie as she slowly walked around the room and slowly made her way out of the funeral home. She stood in the fresh air for a while as she pulled her hair away from her face. She took a deep breath and walked off the steps and headed towards her car.


	15. Chapter 15

A month later

Mark pulled up to the office as he was running late, which seem to be a normal event as of late. He grabbed his bag along with his jacket and headed into the office. He stood in the elevator and was ready to bust through the door as soon as they open. He tapped his foot as he waited for the elevator to stop. The doors open, and Mark flew out through the door and ran into Kassie, her papers flying all over the place. Kassie bent down her navy blue dress, flaring out and covering her white heels that matched her small shaw. Mark stared at her, taking in every detail that he could.

“Excuse me,” She said as she gathered her papers, and Mark sucked up his breath.

“It's my fault” Mark got down on the ground and helped her out as he spoke to her. He handed her the papers, his fingers brushing against her arm and hands. He stopped as the electricity flew threw him. Kassie stared at him almost like she was waiting for something, but quickly snapped out of it as she fixed the papers in her arms.

“Thank you,” she said softly as she bit her lip as she turned and hit the button for the elevator. She didn't even look at Mark just kept her head forward to the elevator. Her hair waved side to side, her perfume catching Mark. He couldn't move as he stared at her until she got into the elevator. Kassie got into the elevator, and the door closed as she finally took a breath. She saw that Mark was still standing there watching her as she looked up the directions the elevator was going.

Mark snapped back into reality as he picked up his bag and started to make his way to his desk. He opened his office door and turned on his computer and walked over to Glen's office. “Good Morning,” Mark said as he got his attention from his computer as Glen looked at him.

“Morning,” He said and took a deep breath. “Are you ready for next week?”

“Yeah, I still have a few things I want to make sure is all button up before I present.” He paused and took a seat in front of Glen's desk “I am sure this weekend I will get it completed since I am finally going to be home.”

“Yeah, it is hard running two lives.” Glen said, and Mark gave him a cross look, and Glen just put his hands up, “I wasn't talking about that.” He paused, “But while you are on that K subject, she is making quiet and impression on the higher-ups. Mr. Smith has been taking her to every meeting he has been having.”

“Oh, wow, that is impressive, but you and I both know she is smart.” Mark paused, “I just ran into her getting out of the elevator.” Mark told him as he straightens himself in his chair, “She said a few words to me.”

“Well, that is a start,” Glen said, and Mark rubbed his face.

“Can you please help get her back?”

“Mark, you can do the presentation. You don't need her to do the presentation.”

“I am not talking about that even tho you and I both know with her on the project it would be a win before we even walk in.” He took a deep breath. “Can't you get Crystal to help out here? I am missing her.”

“The only thing Crystal is telling me if that K is waiting for you.”

Mark rolled his eyes “She is waiting for me yet barely speaks to me.” He paused, “How about I stop by tomorrow and run through the presentation at your house, and then I can ask Crystal.”

“Good luck getting information from Crystal.” Glen just shrugged, “Worry about that after you nail this presentation. Come over and run through it. It might do you good.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Mark said as he sighed and got up from his chair and went back into his office and began to start to work.

Kassie sat at her second desk as she put the papers back in order that Mark made her drop. Her mind went right to his touch. She knew that he was not out from under her skin. She placed her papers in order as she still did not feel comfortable in her new space. She finally got the paperwork in order and held it close to her body as she walked over to Mr. Smith's office and knocked on the door. “Mr. Smith,” She said softly.

“Come on in Angel,” He said with a smile, and Kassie smiled as sweetly as she could.

“Here is the report that you asked for,” She said as she handed it to him, and he quickly glanced at it.

“Do you know all the facts in here?”

“Yes Sir,” She said and pointed for her to take a seat, and she did.

“Good, I need you to go with me to this meeting. It seems like the office superstar will be presenting it, and I need you to be there to rebut anything that he might say out of line.”

“Um, you mean Mark will be running that meeting?”

“Yes,” He said and straighten out, “Is there a problem with that?”

“No- No Sir” She studded and clasped her hands on her lap.

“Here is the thing, Kassie. I will let you in on a secret. If it was you presenting the project, I would trust the research, but I don't believe Mark turned over every stone.” Kassie nodded her head, “I want you to show off and prove that his report is wrong.”

“Yes, Sir” She paused, “I am sorry, but can I ask a question?”

“Sure”

“You know that Mark and I have... a past. Do you think that I am the best person for it?”

“You could not be a better person for it.” Mr. Smith said, “Make this your number one on your list. I want you to blow out his candle.”

“Yes, Sir,” She said as she didn't have the same belief that Mr. Smith. “Blowing out someone else's candle doesn't make yours shine any brighter.” she thought about the saying she as seen a million times. It was not something that she was used too but knew she would do her research the best she could to counterpoint Mark's presentation.

“Get out of here, it's Friday,” He said as he slapped the desk and smiled at her.

“Yes, Sir,” She said as she left the office and grabbed her phone from her desk, and headed to the elevator to head back to her other desk. Mr. Smith leaned back in his desk and began to watch Kassie leaving the floor.

Kassie walked over to Jessica's when she got back onto the floor. Hey Jess?”

“Yeah,” she spun around and pulled out her earbuds. “You still planning on going out with us Saturday?”

“Yes, that is not a problem. I need your help.”

“Okay, what do you need?”

“Do you happen to have the research on Mark's presentation?”

“Yeah, I can get it for you. What is going on?”

“Nothing, I was just asked to take a second look on it.” She said and licked her lip, pushing them together.

“Sure,” Jessica said a bit curious about why she would be taking a second look. “So, what are you looking for?”

“Nothing special. I was just told to learn the material.”

“Okay. I emailed you the file.” 

“Thanks,” She said as she turned around to head to her desk. 

“Kass?” Jessica called and walked back to her, “I think I know what you are doing. Can you go genital on him? He did a lot of work on his own. He wouldn't take help from us.” 

Kassie nodded her head, “Don't tell anyone.”

“I won't,” Jessica said as she spun around on her chair and went back to her computer.

Mark stood in relaxing clothes of t-shirt and jeans in Crystal and Glen's living room as he finished up his presentation. His mind was all over the place. The last presentation that he was watching was Kassie, and she had everything down. He felt like he was uncomfortable, not really wanting to be presenting. “Okay, then I would take questions,” Mark said as he looked at the two of them.

“You look uncomfortable.” Crystal just called it out.

“Crys,” Glen said and looked over at her and then at Mark, who patted the back of his hands. 

“I am sorry,” She paused “You should be loose up there like you own the room.”

“Yeah,” Mark agreed, “Glen, do you think...” He stop talking and Glen knew that he wanted Kassie to take the presentation.

“Don't even ask.” He paused “ I can't even ask.”

“What?” Crystal was not following the thought line

“Mark wants me to ask if Kassie can do the presentation.” He paused and looked at Crystal, and she nodded in agreement.

“I just think that having her give the presentation would be an automatic win.”

“I can't ask.” Glen repeated, “I need you to get ready for this along with she might be in the room, and then what?”

“I am not sure.” Mark paused and looked at Crystal “I am not over her. I need your help.” He figured it was now or never to ask Crystal what her feeling on Kassie was.

“What? Why do you need me?”

“You know why,” Mark said, and both guys looked at her.

“The last time I talked to her was weeks ago, and she was in the same spot as you still hurting. She is waiting for you.” She paused, not wanting to share what she felt could happen. 

“So, what am I suppose to do? She doesn't talk to me and just ignores me as much as possible.” He paused, “Crystal, I screwed up. I know I did. I use my abilities for the wrong and not for good.”

“Yeah,” She paused and looked at him and then at Glen. “Mark, she is human just like you, and I are. If you were hurt to the point that you could not trust anyone, what would you want?” 

Kassie pulled her hair up to high ponytail and then started to wrap it into a bun letting a few pieces lost. She danced around to the music as she continued to get dressed. She wore a yellow knitted spaghetti strap top that was high waist under the breast, and the shirt separated from there, showing her stomach. She pulled on her skinny jeans she bounced to the mirror and finished up her makeup. She continued to dance around her condo as she picked out her shoes and got herself together. She stood in the mirror beside the door to leave and was feeling like herself. The outfit was not flashy at all, but she knew she was just going out to be with the girls. Kassie walked out of the condo and headed to her car. She was driving tonight, so she knew that she was not going to get messed up. She pulled up the place, and the girls were waiting for her. 

The girls started to scream and catcall her as she started to make her way across the parking lot. She laughed as the waved at them. The girls all hugged one another, and they went into the bar. They stood in line, and of course, the music was

one, and the girls were already dancing in a line. 

“We are so happy that you decided to come out,” Jennifer and Amanda kept saying over and over as they hugged her several times. 

“It is just nice to have a girls night,” Jessica said as she dances up against Kassie, who smiled and laughed at them. 

The girls walked over to the bar, and of course, Jennifer and Amanda were already eyeing up the candy that was sitting at the bar. The two chatted to two guys already getting to know what was going to happen tonight.

“What can I get you two?” The bartender asked 

“Can I get a double jack and coke. Jess?” Kassie ordered

“Sprite with a lime,” Jessica said, and Kassie looked at her as the bartender left to go get the girls to drink. 

“What is that about?” Kassie asked, and Jessica just leaned back, and Kassie put the pieces together that she was now pregnant. “Oh my god!” She said a bit excited, and Jessica placed her fingers on her lips.

“Here you got Ma'ma,” The bartender said, and Kassie paid for the two drinks. She took both drinks and handed it to Jessica and cheers her. 

“Thank you,” Jessica said as the two of them went to find a standing table. The music was good; the girls were dancing with each other and laughing the night away. Kassie did not laugh this hard in a long time, and the girls were making her laugh even harder. 

“You want another one?” Kassie asked Jessica as she shook her empty glass. 

“Yeah, last one,” She said, and Kassie grabbed her purse and went to the bar and leaned against it as she waited for the bartender. 

“Hello, beautiful,” a man said as she noticed a hand that wrapped around her. 

“Excuse me?” She turned around and was face to face with a man she had no idea who he was.

“Let me get you that drink.”

“No thanks,” She said with a smiled and moved away from him.

“Aw, you're playing hard to get, right?”

“I am not to get, but thanks,” She said as she could feel the heat was rising in her to just snap on this guy. The bartender came over, and Kassie ordered the two drinks. 

“Come on; it is just a drink.”

“No, thank you,” she paused and turned towards him again “You want nothing to do with me, I promise.” She turned around the bartender placed the two drinks down, and Kassie paid for them. 

“How do you know what I want?” He called to her, and Kassie leaned her head back as she was getting tired of responding to him. She grabbed the two drinks and turned around once more to face the man.

“Dude, good luck tonight. It just won't be with me,” She said as she leaned in and spoke softly to him. Kassie turned her head and looked like her eyes meet the eye to eye with Mark. Her heart began to race. She could not believe that he was sitting this close to her, and she did not notice him. Kassie walked away and went back to the girls. 

“Mark is here,” She whispered to Jessica.

“Huh? Where?” Jessica said as she stopped dancing for a moment, and Kassie pointed her out. The girls chatted with each other. Mark looked over at Kassie as he sighed. He could not stop thinking about her. He needed to get her to talk to him. She looked beautiful, even when she was telling that guy off. 

“How long has he been there?” Kassie asked Jessica since magically she became sober.

“I have no idea,” Jessica said as the two of them watch Mark. Mark was frustrated by the presentation in which he thought he was doing good was not shaping up well, and he still didn't have Kassie back. He finished his beer and threw some cash on the bar, and headed out.

Mark pulled his workout bag over his shoulder as he walked into the gym. He took a big breath before he opened the door. He knew that Roger was going to ask about Kassie, and she was not here with him. The loneliness kicked in a bit as he pushed it aside. He pulled open the door and started to sign in.

“Hey, Mark! Only you today?” Roger asked as he crossed his arms.

“Um, yeah,” Mark said and thanked the man behind the counter as he finished the sign-in process and followed Roger.

“Where is Kassie?” Roger asked, and Mark put his bag down 

“I am not really sure. She and I have been apart for little over a month.”

“Oh, dang. I am sorry,” Roger said a bit confused. “Let's get warmed up. He pointed to the treadmill. “I just saw her a few weeks ago at the beach. She was going out for a run.”

“Oh yeah,” He paused and smiled a bit “I see her every day at work. She is transferring to another department.”

“Oh, wow. You said she was like the star of the department.” Roger said as he turned up the treadmill for Mark. He crossed his arms. “That is crazy. So, what happened?”

“I lied, and she caught me.” He paused, “I lied three times that she caught me,” He admitted and corrected himself, and Roger just closed his eyes and shook his head.

“Damn, Mark. You know she is loyal as they come. I can not imagine you two not being together.”

“Oh, I know, and it is killing me. Crystal is telling me that I need to reach out and just dump my feeling out to her.” He paused, “I am not great at that, and I want to sit down with her and chat, but she is ignoring me as much as she can.”

“Apologizing doesn't mean that you're wrong and the other person is right. It just means that your value your relationship more than your ego.” Roger said to Mark, which Mark took the bit of information and swallowed it as he tried to digest it. Roger started the session as he knew that Mark was going to have a few appearances coming up and needed to make sure that he was getting himself back into shape. Mark started to work on a few free weights as he stood in front of the mirror and started his supersets of weights. Roger and Mark continued to chat about life, relationships, and work.

Kassie walked into the gym as she wore her hair back into a ponytail. She wore a matching dark purple belly shirt along with gym shorts. She took a deep breath and head up to the desk. 

“Hello, How can I help you?” The employee asked

“I was looking to see what the price was for personal work out with Roger,” Kassie asked.

“We have to ask Roger. I am not sure if he is taking new clients. Let me check with him.”

“Sure” She paused and waited the employee and Kassie just looked around the gym a bit. 

“Ma' ma,” the employee said and waved her to follow her. Kassie stopped and watched as Roger came walking over, and she noticed that Mark was working out. She took a deep breath.

“Thank you,” She said, and Roger walked over. 

“Kassie,” Roger said and hugged her, “I didn't think that you were going to come in.”

“Oh, no, I am not here with...” She trailed off as she noticed he was now watching the two of them in the mirror “I wanted to know how much you were charging to set up sessions.”

“Kassie, you do realize that Mark has his contract with two people.”

“I didn't know that, but I am not with him anymore,” She said as she shifted side to side and crossed her arm. She was a bit uncomfortable “I can come back later.”

“You're fine. What time are you looking for sessions?” 

“Well, when do you have openings.”

“Most of them are during working hours.”

“Okay,” She said and nodded her head. 

“It's $75 a session,” Roger said, and Kassie nodded her head. “If you are interested, let me know.”

“Thank you,” She said 

“Why didn't you tell me that you and Mark broke up a while back?”

“It was so new.” She pauses, “Its still a bit fresh. I wish we were not a part, but shit happens.” She laughed a bit, “I better get going.”

“Okay, well. I hope to see you again around here.” He smiled and patted her shoulder.

“Thank you again,” She said as she crossed her arms and looked over at Mark as Roger started to walk back over to Mark. Kassie took a few more seconds to look at Mark. He looked at her as Roger finally reached Mark.

“Did you get all four sets done?” He asked as Mark put down the weight. 

“Yeah,” He said, and he looked at Roger and could see that Kassie was leaving while “What was that about?”

“She wants to get set up for training.”

“Excuse me,” He said and ran after Kassie. Kassie was outside, starting to walk down the sidewalk. Roger followed Mark and stood at the door of the gym and watched the two of them. 

“Kassie!” Mark called and continued to jog towards her “Kassie! Wait up!”

Kassie closed her eyes and stopped. Mark caught up to her, and she turned around, Mark put his hands on his knee as he tried to take a deep breath. “What?” she spatted at him not really wanting to talk.

“Kassie, can we sit down and talk?”

“I have a lot of things to do for work.” She said with a sigh and started to look around and noticed that Roger was at the door.

“Kass, please. I promise 30 minutes max. I will buy you lunch.”

“I am really busy, honestly,” She said as she crossed her arms.

Mark stood up, and he deeply sighed, “Kass, I been trying to talk to you for a month now, please.” He reached out and ran his hands against her arm, and the electricity ran through them.

Kassie was not sure what to do anymore. She wanted to talk to him, but she couldn't deal with hearing him lie to her again. But her heart was screaming for her to just give him lunch and let him speak. “Fine, but I am not committing to anything.” 

“Thank you. Don't go anywhere. Let me grab my bag, and we will leave,” He said and turned around and went back into the gym.

Kassie looked up to the bright blue sky and just asked, “Why?” She said out loud as she sighed and crossed her arms again.   
“Sorry, Roger, I got to go,” Mark said as he passed him heading into the gym. He grabbed his bag and pasted Roger once more. 

“Good luck,” He said as Mark walking right out the gym. 

“Okay, you ready?” Mark asked as he walked up to Kassie.

“Sure,” She said as she had her arms crossed in front of her. Mark went to put his arm around her, but stopped himself and walked over to his truck and opened the passenger door. Kassie looked up at Mark and then grabbed onto the door and got into the truck just like she has a million times before. He closed  
the door and looked at Kassie as he walked around the front of the truck and got in. The drive was quiet as the only thing that was making noise was the radio as Kassie placed her hands on her lap as she looked out the car window. Mark looked over at her a few times as they drove. He finally pulled up to the small place that Mark and Kassie went several times. 

Kassie jumped down from the truck, and Mark held the door as she looked at him, and the two of them walked in. Mark held the door open, and Kassie walked in first, and then Mark walked in. The host knew exactly what table he wanted. The two sat down in the back away from everyone. The waitress came over with a smile.

“Hi Guys, how are you doing?”

“Fine,” Kassie said as she looked up at her, and Mark did not respond.

“What can I get you to drink?”

“Water with lemon, please,” Kassie said.

“Make that two,” Mark said, and Kassie looked over at him. 

“Sounds good. I will be right back” Kassie waited till she turned around and closed the menu.

“What are you thinking? You want a burger or salad?” Mark asked, and Kassie tilted her head her ponytail dropping to the one side.

“A salad” She paused and took in a slow deep breath. 

The waitress came back with the waters and placed them in front of them “Have you decided?”

“Yes, can we each have a Cobb salad with steak on top. Medium rare, please,” Mark ordered for the two of them. Kassie just smiled at her and handed her the menu. 

“Sure,” She said as she took the menus from them, and she disappeared. 

“How is your new position?” Mark asked as he reached over the table and settled his hand to hold his glass. 

“It's different,” She said as she leaned her hand on her chin. “It's not exactly what I thought it would be.”

“Well, surprises could be good.”

“Yeah, well, it is like some people moral compass is off,” She said as she rolled her eyes, and Mark chuckled a bit. 

“What does he have you working on?” Mark asked, and Kassie was unsure of how to even say it to Mark. 

“Research,” She said as she looked up at him as she moved her hands to her lap, placing her napkin. 

“Interesting” 

“How has work been for you?”

“I have a big presentation coming up for the company. On the wrestling front, this is the first weekend I have been home in a while.” He paused, “ Kassie, I miss having you around” He paused and looked up at him.

“That is great that your wrestling... what did Eric call it?” Kassie tried to think and got the word out, “Meet and Greet are going really well.” He paused, and Mark nodded his head in agreed, “We were just trouble in the making,” Kassie said as a bit of a snicker as she played with her straw in her glass.

“We were,” Mark said, “It was Eric's idea to call it that. He believes people will want to get to know me out the side of the ring.” Mark smiled and impressed that she knew what Eric did, which mean she did see the broadcast the other week. “Do you remember that time at the cousin's wedding when we were dancing in the corner...” Mark started to go down a memory path, and Kassie started to laugh at him as he brought up time after time that the two of them just had fun together. 

“Here is your salad, guys. Anything else I can get you?” the waitress asked.

“I think we are good,” Mark responded and looked at Kassie.

“Enjoy,” She said as she bounced off on her way.

“It is so good to hear you laugh,” Mark as he watched Kassie cut apart the salad.

“Why were you out last night?” Kassie asked 

“I was heading back from Glen's and just stopped for a beer. I had no idea you were going to be there with the girls.”

“Really?” She asked and looked up at him give him a raised eyebrow. 

“Yeah, well, if you didn't know, I am not great friends with the girls.” He paused and took a bite of his salad “ I sort of pissed them off.”

“You did?” She chucked a bit and stabbed more of the salad, waiting to hear what he was going to say.

“Yeah,” He finished chewing and swallowed what was in his mouth, “Kassie, I am sorry.” He said and reached out to hold her hand across from the table. She looked at his hand as she put another fork full into her mouth “I am really sorry.”

“You didn't answer my question,” She said as she placed her fork down, and Mark turned over his hand at the table and went back to eating his salad.

“Why,” She asked as she picked up her glass and took a sip out of it. 

“There is no excuse for what I did. I figured that you would not like me for me, and I just did it.” He paused, and there was silence at the table. Kassie was still upset at him as the two of them finished their lunch together. 

“Let's do this again,” Mark said as the two stood at the cash register. Kassie played with her hair. 

“Maybe,” She said as she looked at him and smile. She still had feelings for him, and it was so hard for her to cut him off when he made her feel like she was in the right place. 

“Come on trouble,” he said, and she laughed as she bounced out the cafe like she has done a million times before. Mark grabbed the door and followed her as she stood at his truck and waited. The cars waere going by, and she could hear the base coming out of the one car, and she started to dance right next to his truck. Mark started to laugh at her, and she put her one foot on the rail and started to twerk. “Oh, no. Now you just showing off for the teenyboppers,” he said to her as he grabbed the handle of the truck. “Get in,” He said and laughed, and so did Kassie.

“What you never saw such a flexible girl before.” She asked as she climbed into the truck. 

“That is a loaded question,” He said and laughed even more as he closed the door. Mark tried to drive slowly back to her car. He knew that she could leave him, and they would be back to the opposite sides, and he was not ready to give up the small piece that he still had with her. He pulled up to her car and parked in front of it. He got out and opened the door of the truck, and Kassie grabbed onto the door and got out of the truck. “Thank you,” He said, and Kassie looked at him.

“For what? I should say thank you. Thank you for lunch.”

“Your welcome.” he paused, and Kassie stood next to Mark. Her body close to his, and he reached down and rubbed her cheek. She closed her eyes like she has done a million times. “Let's do lunch again.”

“Maybe,” She said softly like a breath coming out of her staggered and butterflies in her stomach. “I-I better get going.”

“Um, yeah,” Mark said softly as he slowly moved his hand to have it hanging from his side. Kassie looked up at Mark and then just closed her eyes and moved out from in front of him and headed to her car. She stood at the driver's side and looked at Mark, who closed the passenger truck door. Kassie pushed her lips together and pulled open the driver's side door and got in. She started the car and watched Mark just stand there and watched her as she pulled out of the space. 

Kassie finished up reading the last report. She was ready for anything that was going to be given at Mark's presentation. She went to the bathroom and washed her hands. She stood in front of the mirror to make sure that she looked good to go to the presentation. She wore a black pencil skirt with a white blouse. Her hair was down in curls as she played with them to fix them. She sighed and ran her hands down her blouse one more time. She walked out of the bathroom, and Mr. Smith was standing at her desk.

“Angel, Are you ready?” He asked, and she smiled, “I am so excited to see how this plays out.”

“Yes, Sir,” Kassie said with a smile as she grabbed her black notebook along with a pen, her bracelet falling on top of her hand. Mr. Smith placed his hand on her lower back as the two of them stood in the elevator. 

Glen walked around the back of the large conference room. He looked over at Mark, who was going over the last few changes that he made on the presentation before anyone else came into the room. “You got this, Mark, just take charge of this room,” Glen said as the two men looked at each other.

The room started to fill up with employees from a different department. Mark looked around and did not see Mr. Smith yet. The door opened up, and Kassie walked in her head, tilted down as she listed to Mr. Smith chatted to her behind her. Mr. Smith started to shake hands with different department heads and introduction to Kassie. He placed his hand on Kassie's lower back and referred to her as “his brightest star.” Mark made his way around the room and got Kassie's attention as she stood next to Mr. Smith. She reached up with her right arm and pushed her hair away from her face and smiled at him. Mark tilted his head and noticed the bracelet. His heart started to race a bit. She was wearing his bracelet, and he knew it. She clasps her hands, which he held around her belly button area and smiled. She leaned in and whispered to Mr. Smith. 

“Hello, Mark!” He said and shook his hand hard. “I am excited to hear your presentation.

“Thank you, Sir.” He said 

“You remember Kassie, correct?” He said with a smile and placed an arm around her back. She put on a smile and held her hand right at the belly button. 

“Yes, Sir. How are you?”

“Good-good, yourself?” She said with a bright smile, and Mr. Smith ran his hand against her lower back. Mark could feel his blood boiling.

“She is my bright shining star.” Mr. Smith talked about Kassie, and she blushed, “She is such a fast learner.”

“Yes, Sir, she is. Shall we get this presentation on the road, after all, I don't want to take up to much of your time.” Mark said, and Mr. Smith nodded, and Mark walked to the front of the room and got everyone's attention to sit down. Mr. Smith held a chair for Kassie to sit down near the front of the table. Mr. Smith was sitting right next to her. 

Mark started in with his presentation as he did turn page by turn page. Kassie was a bit impressed that he did all the research on his own. Mark started to do his wrap up and was given the point that he wanted everyone to remember. Suppose this presentation went though it was going to need a lot of department help along with changes. Kassie pressed the tip of the pen into her lip as she made notes and then pressed it back into her lip. Mark was looking at her, and each time their eye met, she could tell that it would put a hiccup in his plan. 

“So, with that, can I take questions?” Mark asked, and Mr. Smith tapped on the desk, wanting Kassie to start showing him up.

“Back on slide 14, you quoted statistics from 2006. Is there another gathering of data?” Kassie asked, trying to see if Mark would take the bait. 

“Um,” He went back to that slide “I am not aware of another gathering of data except this point.”

“There was another data gathered a year ago, and that data shows that these figures are wrong,” Kassie said as she tilted, her head looked at him. “With that data being wrong, or collected incorrectly, how does that affect your bottom line?”

“I would have to do some recalculations, but it should equal out the same.” He said, and his eyes looked back at Glen, who was in the back of the room, rubbing his head. The other employees in the room started to chat among themselves. Mr. Smith smiled and looked at Mark and tipped him a bit. 

“If you do the recalculations correctly, it would show that this plan that you are currently laying out will not work for this company. We would need to expand with over 1,000 more employees and new departments in which would need to be created, trained, and in place for over a year to see any new money come in.” Kassie said, and the table was now more than restless. Mr. Smith could not contain his enjoyment that Kassie was basically handing the presentation back to Mark. 

Glen took a deep breath and knew that the presentation was over, and Mark was not going to recover from this. He hung his head, and Mark knew that there was Nothing else that he could say about this presentation to save it.

Mark walked to the side of the table that Kassie and Mr. Smith was sitting at. Mark looked at Kassie right in the eyes. Kassie's heart started to race as their eyes locked, and it was like the whole room didn't matter to her anymore. “I miss you, even when you are in the next room. There is no other person that looks at me the way you do. When we kiss, the room goes hazy and makes me be a better man. You allow me to be myself, and you always stood by my side even in the time that made it awkward for you. You make me feel like I can get through anything, as long as I have you.” He stopped and started to tap on the table, which grabbed everyone's attention. “ I apologize for all the wrong I have done... All the pain that I have caused. I am scared of walking out of this room and letting you slip between my fingers again. When you love someone, you have to be brave. Brave enough to tell them you love them or be brave enough to watch them love someone else. Kassie, I am not ready to watch you love someone else.” He said, his voice cracking as tears welled up in his eyes. Kassie's tears were lose streaming down her cheeks. She wiped a few away with her right hand, her bracelet sparkling in the little light.

Mark leaned over the table, “Please forgive me.” Glen broke the silence and started to clap from the back of the room, and everyone in the room started to clap for Mark and Kassie as she sat there just a bit longer as she tried to swallow the lump in her throat. She looked at Mr. Smith, who was not clapping at all. Kassie got up, and Mark took a few steps to reach her and wrapped his arms around her. 

Mark rubbed her tear stained cheek with his hand and held her chin as she responded to him “Yes,” She whispered, and he kissed her deeply not caring who was around. The room went into even more cheering.


End file.
